


Torn Asunder

by LadyDeb



Series: Birthright [2]
Category: Torchwood, Torchwood: Miracle Day
Genre: Gen, Rebuilding Torchwood, Rift re-opens, mean girls playing tricks, original male and female characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeb/pseuds/LadyDeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther recovers from her captivity, a new Rift may be opening up, and Jack has a decision to make. And is Octavia Tregarth putting the moves on Rex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the Birthright series. The first story was The Rising, which detailed Esther’s rescue from the Families and introduced the Tregarth family, old friends of Jack from Torchwood Cardiff. While the series largely takes places in the States, some action will take place in the UK and other nations around the world. There will be appearances made by characters lost to the show during various stories. Also, while the Families will be around, generally being a pain in the rump, non-terrestrial entities will be cropping up, because that’s kinda the point of Torchwood. Some from the show and from Doctor Who, and others ... not so much.

Disclaimer:  Captain Jack Harkness, Agent Rex Matheson, and Esther Drummond do not belong to me, nor do the Families (lucky for that final group).  They are the property of BBC and Starz Studios.  (Actually, I don’t own _Twilight_ , either)  I do, however, own the Tregarth family and their neighbors.  I don’t have a problem with you borrowing them, just please ask first and return them alive and as intact as possible.  I don’t ask for unscathed ... this is Torchwood, after all.

 

 

Tregarth Homestead, thirty miles outside Lawton, OK

The day after Esther Drummond’s rescue

Shortly before noon

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

It was, ironically enough, that bellow that awoke Esther Drummond on the first morning of her freedom from the Families’ captivity, rather than whatever provoked said bellow.  She raised her head from the incredibly comfortable pillow, blinking blearily at the blurry figure in front of her.  A familiar voice murmured, “Good morning, Esther Drummond.  Did you sleep well last night?”  Jack.  Esther rubbed at her eyes, and the equally familiar features of Captain Jack Harkness came into focus.  He smiled at her and Esther sat up, yawning.

“G’morning, Jack.  I did.  What got under Rex’s skin at ...” Esther blinked again to bring the clock into focus, before grinning ruefully at Jack, “eleven thirty in the morning?”  Jack sat down on the bed, glancing at the occupant of the other bed.  Or rather, occupants.  Natalie Tregarth lay on her side, sound asleep, with one arm flung over her young daughter, who was also sound asleep.  Ailsa Tregarth snuffled in her sleep and burrowed even close to her mother.  Evidently, not even Rex’s outraged bellow was enough to wake the exhausted pair.  _Good for them_.

“I believe Octavia took a page from her mother’s book, and tracked down a bugle,” Jack answered dryly.  Esther snickered.  _Seriously_?  Jack nodded, adding, “That was one of Sophia’s tricks, especially to get a particularly stubborn daughter out of bed in time for school.  Although, Carlyon tells me that she did the same to get his attention a few times.  I’ll let you in on a little secret ... she did the courting, more so than Carlyon.”  Esther felt her eyebrows disappear into her hairline, and Jack confirmed, “Yep.  Sophia wasn’t a hellcat, despite her auburn hair, but she _was_ fiercely determined.  She told me once that she took one look at Carlyon at one of the diplomatic functions she attended with her father, and decided right then and there to marry him.  She was nineteen, and it took her three years to get him to the altar.”

“She sounds like she was something else,” Esther murmured.  Jack nodded, his blue eyes filled with sadness, and longing.  Esther reached over and covered his hand with her own, saying softly, “Thank you for coming for me, Jack.  I forgot to say so yesterday, but thank you.”  Jack’s free hand came over to rest on top of hers and he kissed the top of her head.  She chose not to question where Gwen was, and instead, asked softly. “What happens now?  Because whatever happens, I’m Torchwood now.”  She said it proudly and Jack smiled.

“Not sure yet, really.  While we were on the road yesterday, Carlyon told me that he wanted two things.  One, to make sure things were okay between us ... long story there and ancient history.  Two, he wanted us to restart Torchwood together, here in Oklahoma, as partners.  He would more or less be the figurehead, dealing with UNIT and the headaches that I had as director, while I was the field team leader.  I gotta admit, it sounds tempting, Esther.  I’m just not sure if I want to stay here.  The UK has been my home ever since I arrived on this planet on the slow path, back in the late nineteenth century,” Jack told the girl.  She tugged on his wrist, pulling him down alongside her, and he stretched out on the bed beside her, adding, “And you’re welcome to join us, if I do stay.  Just understand that you have to earn Carlyon’s trust.”

Esther curled against him, replying, “Wouldn’t expect anything else.  Mmm.  I could go back to sleep like this, you’re nice and warm.”  She felt him laugh, his hand running lightly over her hair.  There were times when she slept beside him after he was shot, but it wasn’t comfortable like this.  She often slept beside him in those months to make sure he was still breathing, to comfort him when his nightmares became particularly intense, and to cool his burning skin when they were fighting the worst of the fevers.  However, she didn’t think she would be going back to sleep any time soon, not with Rex carrying on the way he was.

“Who is that caterwauling, and can I shoot him?” a sleepy, cranky voice asked from the other bed, and Esther glanced over to see Natalie’s eyes barely open.  Ailsa was whimpering softly and Natalie soothed her gently, murmuring, “’S all right, sweetheart, go back to sleep.  Ganda will thump the bad man who woke you up.”  Apparently, someone did, because an outraged yowl echoed through the house and Natalie observed a bit smugly, “See?”

“The only question is, who actually did it ... was it Carlyon, Octavia, or Priscilla?” Jack questioned softly as Ailsa settled back down.  It looked like Natalie was having a harder time going back to sleep, though, even if it seemed like she was trying mightily.  Esther shook her head and snuggled a little closer to Jack.  It wasn’t just for any of the obvious reasons (which were also true), but because there was a part of her that couldn’t believe she was really free, not just from captivity, but from those awful voices in her head which tried to convince her that Jack turned against her, didn’t care that she was a prisoner.

“Don’t suppose it matters.  Would I need to do anything special to earn Mr. Tregarth’s trust?  Aside from not calling Social Services while we’re on an op?” Esther asked, still somewhat mortified by that action, even five months later.  Jack’s arms tightened around her.  She knew that he had long since forgiven her, and she redeemed herself with her care for him after he was shot, but. . .  Jack could have died.  If the assassin hadn’t been fascinated with what the Families wanted with him, he could have died, right then and there.  And it would have been her fault.

“Just be yourself, Esther.  Just be yourself, stay focused.  And, when I first got to the States after Rex called me, I looked up Sarah.  She and your nieces are fine, Esther.  I think between having the girls taken from her and believing you dead, she started turning her life around.  Is she actually on the right track?  For now.  Will she relapse?  She might.  But that’s not your responsibility.  If she starts down spiraling again, I will step in personally and take custody of the girls on your behalf.  Acceptable?” Jack asked.  More than acceptable.  But ...

“You checked on Sarah for me?” she asked and Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.  There were so many ways to thank him for that.  For so many years, she was the responsible sister, making sure that the girls were properly fed, the bills were paid, that Sarah was looking after them properly.  For the last five months, she’d been unable to do that.  And now, she was learning that Jack did it for her.  No one had ever done anything like that for her before.  She could have kissed him.  She wanted to kiss him.  But instead, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, whispering, “Thank you.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Ohhh, that was fun!  Octavia Brigitte Tregarth Martinelli stumbled from the room assigned to Rex Matheson the previous night, giggling hysterically.  She could already tell it would be fun to wind up the former CIA agent.  Her father, who was in the kitchen pouring orange juice, looked up with a mildly disapproving expression and she snickered, “It was worth it.  Whatever comes next, it was worth it.  What’s for brunch, Daddy?”  She kissed his cheek and heard him issue a long-suffering sigh.  Octavia just snickered again.  It was so long since she heard that out of him.  Usually, Jack could provoke it without even trying ... that long-suffering sigh that had as much to do with affection as it did with exasperation.

“You are a very bad person, young lady.  However, considering I raised you after your mother’s illness, I suppose I only have myself to blame.  Before the agent comes in, I need to inform you:  Jack figured out the truth about Natalie last night,” her father told her, putting his hand on her wrist as she reached for the plates.  _Oh.  Oh boy_.  She looked at him, and he smiled faintly, adding, “Don’t ask me how he figured it out, but he did.  And, he has agreed to let me tell her the truth sometime before we awaken your mother.”  Whew.  All right then. 

“So when do you plan to tell her?  I’m guessing that Pris knows about this, too,” Octavia asked softly and her father nodded.  Well, at least she and her older sister had some time to deal with the potential fall-out.  Nat had believed for the last thirty-plus years that she was Priscilla’s daughter and Octavia’s niece.  To find out that they were her sisters, and that Adriane was in fact her niece, rather than her sister?  Octavia wondered if maybe they should allow Jack to tell Esther, so she could help pick up the pieces.  The young blonde already had a bond with Natalie, after all.  On the other hand, it would likely hurt Nat that they trusted Esther with the truth, but not her.  And her baby sister would see it as a matter of trust, rather than a matter of her safety.  She was still so innocent about so many things. 

“Well, we have two weeks before your mother awakens.  Jack helped me last night with the sequence that will start the revivification process.  Sometime in the next two weeks.  I know, it should be sooner, rather than later, but I ... I’m not ready to tell her, Tavie.  I’m not ready to tell her and run the risk of her hating me,” her father whispered.  Octavia’s heart wrenched, not just at the admission, but at the long-forgotten nickname.  The last time either of her parents called her ‘Tavie’ was when her mother was placed into a medically induced coma and put on ice.  Such a long time ago.

“Daddy, it’s gonna be fine.  Yes, she will probably be upset, but she’ll get over it.  She always does,” Octavia murmured.  It sounded callous. . .they were talking about a woman finding out that her family was a little more mixed-up than she realized, after all, and more to the point, about her little sister.  But things could be far worse, and her father did need to remember that.  She was actually more worried about how her two boys and Adriane would take the knowledge that their cousin was in fact their aunt.  It really wouldn’t make a difference to Ailsa. 

“I hope so.  Good morning, Agent Matheson, I hope you slept well,” her father said as the very disgruntled former agent entered the kitchen.  Rex looked decidedly unimpressed but accepted the proffered glass of orange juice.  Octavia smirked and began setting the table.  Rex scowled at her and her father continued, “Please forgive my daughter.  It has been a long time since we had guests, and her playful side got the better of her.  That is not the approved form of awakening people in this household.  Is it, Octavia Brigitte?”

“He deserved it, especially if his howling woke up the rest of the house,” Octavia replied as she opened and closed the cabinet doors, searching for the assortment of pastries she kept for breakfast.  She called over her shoulder, “Dad, we weren’t out of the pastries last night, were we?  I could have sworn that Nicky had everything re-stocked for us when we got home.  Oh, never mind, I found ‘em.  Ahhh, and he once more got the apple turnovers.  Try telling me he doesn’t have a crush on Adriane!”  Her father rolled his eyes and she just smirked as she walked back to the table, the plastic box of apple turnovers in her hand.

“Yes, it’s been established that he has a crush on Adriane. . .and Agent Matheson didn’t start howling, as you put it, until after you blew your mother’s bugle,” her father pointed out.  _Ah, semantics, mere semantics_.  Her smile brightened as her older sister appeared, looking sleepy and bleary-eyed, and Adriane following in her wake.  The twenty-two year old looked no older than Ailsa, but her expression cleared when she saw Octavia and she surged into her aunt’s arms with an excited squeal that had Rex, Priscilla and Dad covering their ears.  Octavia’s hands were at her niece’s back, which made covering her own ears problematic.  And Matheson was reveling in that.  That was fine.  She would get payback later.

“So, Natalie is home, too?  Thank God.  I was worried sick about her,” Adriane said into Octavia’s shoulder.  Yes, she knew how worried Adriane was for her aunt.  And Octavia really wished she would talk to someone about whatever she witnessed in DC that upset her so badly.  _Then again_ , Octavia admitted ruefully, _she doesn’t exactly have the best example with this family.  The Tregarths in general aren’t real good with admitting weakness_.  And that was exactly how Adriane would see whatever upset her so ... as a weakness.  Adriane continued, “I’m sorry I was asleep when you guys got in.”

“Yes, we were a little later getting in than any of us anticipated,” Octavia snarked at her older sister.  Priscilla rolled her eyes as she padded over to take an orange juice from their father.  It wasn’t her sister’s fault, and she knew that, but she had to give someone a hard time.  She spent most of this morning (what was left of it, at least), giving Matheson a rough time ... it was time to switch her attention to someone else.  She explained to her niece, “We got to the Texas-Oklahoma border, and your mother decides we need to stop.”

“You are such a child, Octavia.  I mean, God forbid that we would want to get a new shirt for Jack after those three bitches shot him, and maybe some painkillers for Esther and Natalie.  Oh, the horrors!” Priscilla snarked right back.  Hmm, Octavia was almost impressed.  Her older sister continued as Adriane padded over to tuck herself against Priscilla’s side, “On the other hand, I think that’s the problem ... I got to see Jack without a shirt, and she didn’t.  Next time, ride with Dad, and maybe you’ll get that opportunity, little sister.”

Dad intervened before the sisterly one-upwomanship could really get going, saying, “Speaking of Jack, I think someone should check on him, Esther, and Natalie.  Adriane, have a seat, darling.  Since your bugle likely caused them to wake, Octavia, you should be the one to check on them.”  Octavia started to protest, but Dad continued, “Your bugle woke Agent Matheson, and he yelped as a result, which in turn likely woke Esther and possibly Natalie and Ailsa.  Ergo, you get to check on them.”  And he offered one of his most saccharine smiles.

“Besides, look at it this way, Tavie ... you might get to see Jack without his shirt.  Dad, did he say why he was sleeping outside Esther and Natalie’s room?  Or was he just so tired that he didn’t care where he slept?” Priscilla added, asking the question that bugged Octavia after she found the sleeping immortal lying on his side when she came down for breakfast.  And technically, it was a guest room, rather than Natalie’s (which was actually on the second level, along with most of the bedrooms), much less Natalie and Esther’s, but neither girl had the energy to go further the previous night.

“He wanted to guard them.  Jack really doesn’t sleep much, even when I first met him.  When he wasn’t dying and reviving, that is,” Dad replied.  Oh yes, that was a story they knew well.  She and Pris heard the story of Jack’s first meeting with their father many, many times ... how Captain Jack Harkness swept the five year old Carlyon Tregarth into his arms when the earthquake started and tucked him against his own body, protecting him from the debris with his own body.  They heard about how Jack held that little boy for hours while they were being dug out, singing to him, telling him stories (likely _heavily_ -edited versions of his own adventures).

“Do they need to be guarded?” Matheson asked, speaking for the first time since Priscilla and Adriane’s arrival.  The sisters looked at their father, who shrugged.  General translation, it didn’t matter if they needed to be guarded or not, Jack would do it.  However, Matheson didn’t know Dad-speak, which was why he didn’t get a dirty look when he asked, somewhat testily, “What, exactly, does that mean?  Is World War II right to worry about Esther and your granddaughter?” 

“I believe I asked you not to call him that last night, Agent Matheson,” Dad replied icily.  Well, actually, no, he didn’t, but Octavia wouldn’t interrupt her father right now.  Dad continued, “And it means that the young ladies are safe, but Jack is more comfortable with ensuring their safety personally.  He was aware that Natalie still isn’t entirely comfortable with him or his inability to stay dead, and so he remained outside the room they shared last night to protect them.”  And as if summoned by her father’s words, Jack Harkness and Esther Drummond entered the kitchen with Octavia’s baby sister and youngest niece.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Fifteen miles from the Tregarth residence

Roughly the same time

 

She did something bad ... something terrible.  It was supposed to be a bit of fun, teenaged rebellion, something to show her friends that she could be just as cool as they were, that there was more to her that just being a ‘good girl.’  But now, two of those friends were ... gone.  Just gone.  Not dead, just gone, and it was all because of something she did.  She was sixteen years old and she was scared out of her mind.  She did something terrible, and she had no idea who could help her fix things.  Or even if anyone could help her fix this.

Toni Weber sat in her room, reading over the book she used the night before.  It looked like just your average paranormal romance, kinda like _Twilight_ , only with immortals and time travel and dimension jumping, instead of vampires and werewolves. . .and the heroine was actually cool, instead of a pathetic loser like Bella.  Seriously?  She went catatonic for three months ‘cause Edward left?  _Seriously_?  That was just pitiful.  And there were girls Toni’s age who actually liked Bella?  Ew!

She needed to focus.  If she could re-read the passage she read while she and her friends sat together at midnight, maybe she could bring them back.  But as it had every time she read it previously, the words were totally innocuous.  It was just a passage from a book, nothing special.  It wasn’t even a spell ... but her friends disappeared for a reason, and after she was finished crying, Toni Weber was determined to find a way to get them back.  If she could figure out how they disappeared, maybe she could get them out.

She had to try.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

It wasn’t the best night’s sleep he ever had (or rather, four hours of sleep), but Jack Harkness was awake and alert even before he heard Rex yowling in protest.  He had a lot to consider, even without Carlyon’s offer.  His first stop when he returned to the UK after Esther’s funeral was to check on Melissa.  He kept out of sight, of course, and reassured himself that his daughter was able to function ... he couldn’t say she was all right, he couldn’t say she would ever be all right.  But she could function, and that was as all right as anyone could be, given what she lost.  He whispered that he loved her, before slipping away.  He needed to see Martha, and make sure she was all right.

She was fine ... happily married to Mickey Smith and quietly protecting the Earth on her terms.  Not UNIT’s, not Torchwood’s, not even the Doctor’s, but her own, and Jack was so proud of her.  She stared at him for just a moment, and then threw herself into his arms, pulled back long enough to swat the back of his head before hugging the breath out of him.  Mickey asked softly if he was involved in the ending of the atrocity known as Miracle Day.  Jack nodded and nothing more was said about that.

They were expecting their first child, and still arguing over what to name the baby.  Ianto and Owen topped the list for boys, and Jack could have wept.  Toshiko was on the list for girls, and still thinking that his young guardian was dead, Jack asked that they add ‘Esther’ to their list.  Of course, he had to explain his request, and since Mickey wasn’t too crazy about the name in general, they compromised on ‘Starr,’ since it was a translation of the name.  Jack was happy with that ... as long as Esther lived on, so long as she was never forgotten.  He asked her to give his love to the rest of her family, before moving on.

The next leg of his journey was to the old stone farmhouse in St. Margaret’s Halt in Scotland, where he and Esther took refuge until Gwen’s call.  It felt wrong, being there without her, and so he left after just a few hours, before anyone could recognize him.  It was extremely unlikely, but he was unwilling to take that chance.  However, as he left, he whispered, “Long after I’ve forgotten your name, Esther Drummond, I will remember how you cared for me.  Thank you.”  And so he continued over the next few months, revisiting places he remembered and people he cared for.  Because he wasn’t sure any more how Torchwood could continue to function, with just two branches, and he needed to remember why the Institute even existed.

Jack was preparing to head back to London when he received the call from Rex, asking for his help in Colorado.  And so he went.  Now, he was being offered the chance to recreate Torchwood, to build it from the ground up.  He would be in charge of field operations, while Carlyon took care of the figurehead duties, dealing with UNIT and other individuals who gave Jack a headache.  It was tempting.  It was so damn tempting.  The chance to work alongside an old friend, in a position where he knew he was effective?  Oh yeah.  But did he want to stay here?  The UK was home to him, after all.

He was still mulling over that when the entire house heard Rex’s bellow, and Jack slipped inside the guest room to check on the girls.  They were both awake, but not inclined to get up at the moment.  Jack didn’t blame them at all ... and then Esther pulled him onto the bed beside her.  He held her and smelled her hair and felt the warmth of her skin against his own flesh and rejoiced silently because she was alive, and rather than be angry that he didn’t realize she was alive, she was grateful that he rescued her.

Eventually, all four of them left the beds and made their way downstairs, where Natalie’s two older sisters were bickering like the sisters they were, Rex and Carlyon were engaged in a glaring match (really, what was up with that?) and nearly everyone was gathered except Tavie’s two boys, Jason and Lucas.  Really good-looking boys they were, too.  Tavie ... Octavia, she wasn’t a little girl any more ... mentioned that she was a widow now.  In some ways, he was stunned at the woman she had become.  Last night, during the drive to the homestead, he learned that she was a cop, up until a Torchwood mission went horrifically wrong eighteen years earlier.  She was lucky to survive, but the injury done to her back ended her career as a police officer.  Eight years after that, she lost her husband in the 2001 attacks ... David Martinelli was also a cop.  She hadn’t remarried so far.  That wasn’t to say she wouldn’t, but thus far, she hadn’t found anyone who came close to her late husband.

And at other times, he saw the little girl whom he remembered, the one who would run to him, throw her arms around his leg and hold on as he limped around.  She was still Tavie, still that little girl, still very capable of driving her older sister nuts.  From what he heard, she and Rex were already turning into the Bickersons, which truly amused him.  He wasn’t sure about the age difference between them, but if bickering turned to something else, he would make sure he warned Rex what would happen to him if he hurt Tavie.

“That’s not entirely true,” Natalie said softly, still holding Ailsa.  The little girl was slumped bonelessly against her, arms wound around her mother’s neck.  Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Natalie explained, “Grandfather said that I’m not entirely comfortable with you, or with your inability to stay dead.  I’m just coming to terms with it, that’s all.  Plus, I was so tired last night, I couldn’t see straight.  I think if Lucas hadn’t steered me to the bed, I might have fallen asleep on the floor.”  Jack barely bit back a grin.  Yeah, he got that distinct impression.  And he had to remind himself not to correct Natalie when she referred to Carlyon as her grandfather ... she didn’t yet know the truth.  And it wasn’t his story to tell.

“Don’t worry,” he told her as the stand-off between Carlyon and Rex finally ended and everyone was permitted to take a seat at the kitchen table, “it takes a little getting used to.  I’ve had nearly two thousand years, and it still. . .”   He thought of those centuries under the ground and shuddered.  Natalie covered one hand with her own, while Esther did the same.

“I’m so sorry,” Natalie said quietly, and he believed her.  Not just for her panicked reaction when he returned to life the previous day, but for the way she struggled to accept this strange new reality.  She was trying, she was trying so hard, and he appreciated that.  But there was more, as he discovered when she said, “I can’t imagine the people you’ve known and loved and lost.  But you’re still sane and you’re still trying to protect others, so I guess you were special long before you became immortal.  ‘Cause I’m guessing from what I’ve heard Grandfather say, you weren’t always like that.”

“No.  No, I spent the first thirty-odd years of my life as a completely mortal human being.  My life expectancy was double in comparison to yours, but I was mortal and aged at a semi-normal rate.  As for special, I don’t know about that ... I was a con artist at one time,” Jack observed.  It wasn’t something he was proud of, but it was also something he wouldn’t hide.  And Natalie looked up at him with thoughtful eyes.  She had her mother’s eyes, he realized for the first time.  They were slightly darker than Sophia’s, but they were her mother’s eyes, nonetheless.

“But you got a second chance, right? To turn your life around and remember who you really are?  And you didn’t throw that away?” she inquired and Jack shrugged.  He wasn’t sure about the ‘whom he really was’ part.  Natalie sighed, rolling her eyes with obvious exasperation, “In other words, you’ve tried, but sometimes you’ve fallen down.  Grandfather does that sometimes, and it usually means that he tried and failed, took a few steps back, figured out where he went wrong and did it again.  You keep trying and you learn from your mistakes.”  Jack blinked in astonishment and the girl heaved a long-suffering sigh, this time sounding just like her father, and asked, “Why does everyone think I’m a naïve idiot?  I’m not a child.  You do not reach the age of thirty-four, work several types of jobs, and have a child, without learning a few things.  Granted, I didn’t give birth to Ailsa, but I’ve raised her.  However, my two male cousins think I’m incapable of deception or keeping secrets.  My sister thinks I can’t possibly comprehend whatever she went through in DC ... and so long as I don’t know what that is, I can’t.  Your buddy Matheson there threatens to put a bullet through my brain if I betray you, never mind that I’ve been risking my sanity and my life for the last three months to keep Esther safe.”

Her voice never rose in volume, but Jack got the impression that it was only by a concerted effort.  It seemed that getting some sleep just gave her the energy to vent her aggravation and being away from the Families gave her the freedom to do so.  He was also interested to note that her hand never stopped moving through her daughter’s hair and down the child’s back.  He said carefully, “I really don’t think anyone considers you an idiot.  Jason and Lucas want to protect you, especially Jason.  I don’t know about your sister, but maybe she isn’t ready to tell you about whatever she saw in DC that upset her so badly.  As for Rex ... don’t take it personally, things got really bad during our first go-round with the Families.”

Natalie snorted as she took a seat, carefully sliding Ailsa across her lap, and replied, “If Jason and Lucas want to protect me, they’ll warn me when I need a hazmat suit going into the bathroom.  And as for Adriane, she needs to stop being a drama queen, ‘ _you don’t know what I went through in DC_ ,’ and then clam up about it.  I‘m getting really sick of it.”  The chatter from the rest of the table drowned out her words to all but Jack, and maybe Ailsa (although it looked like she fell back to sleep as soon as her mother sat down).  It wasn’t just her frustration with her own family that was starting to gush forth, he realized ... it was everything she bottled up during the months she spent in the employ of the Families.

He didn’t bother telling her that she should talk to her family about her frustration.  He was the last person to be giving that piece of advice.  Besides, he had the distinct impression she just wanted someone to listen to her.  She wasn’t ready to tell her family about any of this, because it was a jumbled mess.  But he could listen to her ... it seemed that was all she really wanted right now.  That meant no silly platitudes (because he hated the damn things himself) or advice.  He could do that.  Besides, after the months of traveling, of trying to come to terms with those five days, of mindless shags and half-baked plots of revenge, of quietly arranging for protection of lost children ... this might be the easiest thing he had done.

And so, he listened.  And he heard what was said about the Families, about two months of being a faceless, nameless drone, a drone beneath their notice.  But it allowed her to slip under their radar, and Jack couldn’t help but think of Ianto and the parallels between the two situations.  Natalie slipped into the hospital to care for Esther and help her to escape, while Ianto did the same in Torchwood to save Lisa.  But that’s all they were ... parallels.  The endings were vastly dissimilar, and for that, he was very, very grateful.

Somewhere during the conversation, the rest of the table fell silent.  All eyes were on them, and Natalie blanched at the obvious horror in the eyes of her father and sisters as she talked about the overt and covert cruelty demonstrated by the Families toward everyone who wasn’t them.  It could have been worse ... the lull in the conversation could have come when she described the nights she cried into her pillow.  However, she lifted her chin proudly, meeting each pair of eyes head-on.  And Esther quietly scooted her chair next to Natalie, her support on full display for all to see.  But it was Rex who said, glancing over at Octavia, “Still think your niece can’t lie?”

“HEY!  I told you that my _sons_ didn’t think she could lie!” Tavie retorted, and they were off again.  However, it took attention away from Natalie, who began relaxing.  She was talked out at the moment, and turned her attention to her breakfast.  But Jack saw both her eldest sister and their father watching her carefully, before exchanging a long look.  What that meant, he didn’t know but if he remained here, she would be one of his responsibilities.

**If** he remained.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

It wasn’t unheard of to have earthquakes in Oklahoma.  Yes, tornadoes and dust storms were far more prevalent and yes, earthquakes were common in California and Alaska, but they weren’t rare in Oklahoma.  Most of the time, they were small earthquakes, barely even noticeable.  But Lucas Martinelli definitely felt the earth move the previous night, shortly after they returned home from New Mexico ... and it wasn’t because of particularly hot sex.  Lucas hadn’t been with anyone in weeks, after all.

The trouble was, this ‘earthquake’ was behaving in a very strange manner.  He wasn’t seeing references to it on the USGA website.  Was it possible that it hadn’t been reported?  Well, yeah, but it was highly unlikely.  Something that powerful in an area that doesn’t generally get more than a four pointer would get attention, in a big way.

So, something else was going on.  And before heading downstairs for breakfast (yeah, he heard the bugle, as well as Agent Matheson’s answering yelp, and Lucas was ninety percent sure that his mother was the one blowing the bugle), he did some additional research on the web.  Nothing was found so far, but he was still looking.  And in truth, he was more than a little distracted by his puzzle, until the only conversation remaining was the one between his cousin and Captain Jack Harkness (who was, he admitted, as impressive as his aunt and mother said.  Even if he flirted with everyone, including the family patriarch).

And speaking of flirting ... was it his imagination, or was his mother flirting with Agent Matheson?  The way she kept hassling him through breakfast, once she diverted attention away from Natalie, Lucas had to wonder.  He didn’t remember as clearly what things were like between his parents before his father’s death, but he also never saw her behave like that toward any other men.  And Aunt Priscilla certainly looked amused, when she wasn’t glancing anxiously toward Natalie, now devouring her own turnover, even though it wasn’t her favorite kind. 

As to his cousin, Lucas missed most of what was said in the beginning, though he could tell she was frustrated by something.  And Harkness was ... simply listening.  Funny, Lucas could have sworn he’d be the type to dominate the conversation.  But there he was, listening intently to Natalie’s explanation of what things were like inside the compound.  And, what interested Lucas was that her anger was exclusively at the Families ... at least, with regards to the mission.  She wasn’t real happy with their family for reasons he didn’t fully understand.  Then again, despite being raised by his mother and aunt, Lucas really didn’t understand women.  Did any man?

It wasn’t until toward the end of breakfast that he had a chance to tell his grandfather about his research, explaining about the earthquake and the lack of information on the web.  Harkness immediately stiffened in his seat, drawing the attention of both Natalie and Esther (who was pretty damn cute, when all was said and done).  But it was his grandfather who asked quietly, directing his question to the somewhat anachronistic captain, “You think a new Rift has opened, Jack?  I know that the one in Cardiff is closed, but. . .”

“It might not be the same one,” Harkness acknowledged, “I’m hoping it isn’t one at all.  But yeah, the thought crossed my mind.”  He looked anxious and just a little sick.  If Lucas was to be really honest with himself, that expression worried him.  From what he observed of Harkness over the last day or so, it wasn’t like him. That made him worry.  Esther asked softly what they would have to look out for, if a new Rift did open in the local area, and Harkness explained, “Well, the Rift is a tear in time and space, a gate to other dimensions, other times, other planets.  A very random portal.  So there would be more people and things disappearing.  By the same token, alien items will sometimes appear or Cold-War era toasters and sometimes even individuals from the past.  At Christmastime in 2006, a plane from 1953 flew through the Rift, carrying three passengers.”

“Is there any way we can check this out?  I mean, I’m guessing that this Rift isn’t something you actually see, or there would be a way to avoid it?” Esther questioned and Harkness nodded, though Lucas wasn’t sure yet which question was being answered.  Matheson frowned at her and Esther said, “I did do quite a lot of research into Torchwood at the onset of Miracle Day, Rex, and there were mentions of the Rift.  Some of the documents were redacted heavily, but not all of them.  And there were other times when I heard of the Rift.”

“Yeah, when you were with World War II there,” Matheson snorted and ignored Grandfather’s throat-clearing.  The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and Jason, whose own seat was beside Matheson’s, began edging away.  Lucas followed suit, even though he was separated from Matheson by Adriane.  Or maybe that’s why he did so ... because Adriane was glowering at Matheson as well, and Lucas really didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire when his more volatile cousin went off.  And he knew she would.

“Yes, during those months when I was with Jack,” Esther answered coolly, “even though I chose my side even before then.”  Matheson blanched, as if she actually slapped him, and Esther continued, returning her attention to Harkness, “So, if we want to investigate this Rift, this portal, how would we go about doing that?   Because if I’ve learned anything about you, Jack, it’s that you won’t let this go.  Your curiosity won’t allow you to.”  Well, that was one crisis averted, at least for now, although Lucas would take bets on how much longer that would last.

“Well, if that gorgeous young man can get me the coordinates, I’ll go check it out.  And before you ask, you’re welcome to come along, but I don’t think either of us should drive.  You’re still getting your strength back, and I keep getting complaints about driving on the correct side of the road,” Harkness replied.  Lucas found himself blushing to the very roots of his hair.  Harkness looked at Grandfather, adding, “And you had no idea of this, Carlyon?”  Grandfather shook his head, and Harkness seemed to accept that.

“I can drive you, Captain Harkness.  Lucas, program my GPS with those coordinates for me, will you?  Let me finish my turnover and put Ailsa back to bed.  If she wakes up before we get home, Mom, tell her that we’ll be home as soon as we can,” Natalie volunteered.  Lucas saw his mother and aunt exchange a look.  Evidently, he wasn’t the only one, for Natalie sighed, “So, now you doubt my ability to drive?”  Oooh, so that was what she was so frustrated about.  Might be a good idea to stay put, at least he was sure he wouldn’t be hit with something.

“Not at all, my dear,” Grandfather interposed smoothly, “Just concerned that you didn’t get enough sleep last night.  You’re more than capable of ferrying Captain Harkness and Miss Drummond to this location.  But, since it was Lucas who found this information, I believe he should accompany the three of you.”  _Wait, what_?  Grandfather continued, his lips twisting into a mischievous smile, “Don’t be afraid, Lucas ... I know from long years of experience that Captain Harkness will only bite if you ask him to.”

Mom erupted into giggles, Aunt Pris face-palmed, and both Esther and Natalie looked a little nonplussed, though the blonde girl was trying very hard not to smile.  Captain Harkness observed, “And I only bite if the other person is interested.”  What went unsaid, even though Lucas was pretty sure that everyone in the room heard it anyhow, was that most people usually were interested.  Oh yeah.  This was gonna be a real interesting assignment!

 

TBC 


	2. Open Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlyon approaches Rex about his options with Torchwood; Jack and Esther accompany Lucas and Natalie Tregarth to the likely location of the new Rift; while a young local girl fears her own actions led to something terrible happening.

It ended up being another two hours before Jack, Natalie, Esther, and Lucas left for the site of what Jack believed to be the new Rift.   There was the post-breakfast clean-up to do, Lucas needed time to firm up a location, Natalie tucked the sleeping Ailsa back into bed (and wrote a note for her little girl), while Jack and Esther sat on the sofa together, the young blonde listing against Jack.  For his own part, Jack didn’t seem to mind.  At all. Right now, they were just cuddling, but Carlyon didn’t imagine that would last much longer.  Especially not with the way Esther was looking at Jack.  Carlyon just hoped that Jack waited until the girl was a little more recovered.  As it was, he didn’t think that she should accompany him to the potential Rift, but it wasn’t his call to make.  Jack still didn’t have an answer for him about the proposition, but he really wasn’t expecting an answer yet.

More to the point, he knew better than to try to press Jack on the issue.  His old friend would make up his mind when he was damn good and ready, and not a moment sooner ... especially when it came to the possibility of returning to the UK.  Carlyon had no interest in returning, as his entire life was here, but he understood things were different for Jack.  In the meantime, he wanted to speak with Agent Matheson.  Carlyon wasn’t entirely sure if he could trust the man ... one moment, he was CIA, then he was Torchwood, then he was CIA again.  Perhaps the best position for him would be as a liaison between the two agencies, at least in the beginning.  He knew that his middle daughter would be happy if Matheson remained in the general vicinity.  The agent was the first man (or woman) his daughter expressed an interest in since her husband’s death ten years earlier.  For that alone, Carlyon would find a way to tolerate him.

“Grandfather, Mom, Aunt Pris, we’re on our way ... anything you want us to pick up while we’re out?” Lucas called.  A chorus of ‘no’ greeted him, and Lucas added, “M’kay, we’re outta here, then.  No, Captain, you don’t get to drive, I’ve heard stories about your driving.  You can sit up front or you can sit in the back and hold hands with Esther, but I’m driving.”  Carlyon heard Natalie laughing at that, and Jack protesting that he could do two things at once.  Esther giggled and Lucas retorted, “Okay, that was a lot more information than I needed, Captain!”  That drew another round of laughter from his companions, and Lucas grumbled under his breath.

The door closed behind them, and Carlyon smiled, returning his attention to the email he’d gotten from his closest neighbor, Matthew Halloran.  His seventeen year old son Nicky was looking for additional work, which was a very encouraging sign.  In the wake of the Miracle, Nicky found himself busy while people put their lives back together again.  True, it was just for their little community and there would be a need for help in nearby communities or larger communities, but Carlyon still considered this a very good sign.  He sent back a quick note, telling his friend that he would look around and see if there was anything for Nicky to do.  Normally, any repairs could be done by one of Carlyon’s daughters or grandchildren, but it never hurt to be sure. 

After hitting ‘send,’ Carlyon looked up from his laptop, to find Rex Matheson looked at him curiously.  He put the laptop to one side, saying, “So.  You realized that I wanted to speak with you.  Did you come to this conclusion on your own, or did my daughters need to explain it to you?”  The agent ducked his head and Carlyon hummed under his breath.  He supposed it really didn’t matter.  Carlyon asked, “The question I have for you, Agent Matheson, is do you wish to join Torchwood, or do you wish to remain with the CIA?  There’s a third possibility, a liaison between our institute and your agency.”

Rex started to answer, but Carlyon held his hand up, realizing that there was more that the agent needed to know.  He told him, “If you join up with Torchwood, it will not be a lateral move.  I respect that you worked with Jack in the past, but I have never worked with you.  You will need to prove yourself to me.  Are you prepared to do that, without whining about deserving more?  I say again, I don’t know you.  And I’m not willing to risk the lives of my daughters or my grandchildren with someone I can’t trust.”  Matheson looked at him for a long time, studying him intently.  It was his first opportunity to talk with the agent since meeting him the previous day and he was aware that he was being evaluated, just as sure as he was evaluating Matheson.

“What kinda proving myself are we talking about here?  Because I suck at making coffee unless it’s for myself, and doing windows is something I never really got the hang of,” Rex replied.  Carlyon bit back a smile.  He had a sense of humor that didn’t necessarily involve making fun of others.  That was good.  Matheson added after a moment, “And what kind of duties would be part of my responsibility?”  Carlyon tapped his lower lip thoughtfully, trying to decide where he would put this man. 

“There would be some ‘menial’ tasks, in that you would need to accompany one of my daughters to do the shopping, or helping with the cars.  But everyone does that, no one person does such things,” Carlyon replied.  The agent thought for a moment, before nodding slowly in acknowledgement.  Carlyon went on, “In addition, you may be asked to sit with my wife while she comes out of the cryo-sleep.  It would only be for fifteen minutes to an hour, while my daughters or I take breaks.  But most importantly, if things work out as I wish, Jack will be team leader.  I will be the figurehead, handling the diplomatic issues with UNIT and other individuals.  You will answer to Jack, unless you create a diplomatic incident.  In which case, as my daughter so elegantly puts it, your arse will be mine.”

“Why?” Matheson asked.  Carlyon raised his eyebrows and Matheson continued, “Why would Wo ... why would Harkness be in charge in the field?”  There was, Carlyon was pleased to note, no belligerence in his tone.  Good.  Carlyon allowed for no belligerence among the operatives under his purview.  Two operatives/agents who spent more than seventy-five years in the service of Torchwood and their country had a better idea of how to do things than some rookie who just encountered the institute.  Oh, Carlyon firmly believed that newer individuals had things to contribute, and new ideas were welcome, but they would be submitted in the proper way.  He would not tolerate disrespectful operatives or agents.

“Jack has proven himself, when he protected me during the earthquake, when he served in two World Wars, when he took responsibility for the mistakes of others.  He has always been there for me and for my family.  He has proven himself, he has earned my trust, and he has worked for Torchwood in one form or another for over a hundred years.  You have not,” Carlyon answered simply.  He paused, took a drink of his coffee, and then continued, “I will have another conversation with Miss Drummond when she returns with the others.  But I want to know, are you willing to prove yourself worthy of my trust?”

To his credit, Matheson didn’t answer immediately.  He started to speak several times, before closing his mouth and thinking about it.  And, instead of saying, ‘yes’ or ‘no,’ Matheson did something far better.  He asked in the same tone he employed once a few minutes later, “What’s in it for me?  What can Torchwood do for me that the CIA can’t?  Way I hear it, Torchwood operatives don’t have a long life expectancy.  Hell, we saw that during the Miracle, when we thought Esther died!”  Carlyon smirked to himself.  Excellent.  An agent with critical thinking.  This was looking promising.  He believed Matheson would be a good counter to Jack.  They had certain strengths that balanced each other out, but both men were fiercely loyal once their trust was earned.  Sometimes, that trust and loyalty was given to the wrong person, but Carlyon wasn’t interested in changing anyone, least of all Jack.

“Torchwood is ... well.  What’s that buzzword that’s so popular right now?  Oh yes, ‘work-life balance.’  That doesn’t exist here.  The hours are long and you’re likely to receive a call while you’re on a date ... if you date.  Now, we do have excellent benefits and equally enjoyable toys, as my daughters call them.  We’re funded by Her Majesty, which is one reason why I’m so eager to get Jack to rejoin me.  Her Majesty has been quite concerned about him since his departure from the Earth,” Carlyon explained.  Both of Matheson’s eyebrows climbed into his hair line, but he hadn’t said ‘no,’ at least, not yet.  This was looking more and more promising by the moment.

“I’m listening,” Matheson said and Carlyon smiled.  Good.  Very good.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

The conversation in the pick-up truck heading toward Lucas’ coordinates was far different.  Jack Harkness was explaining, “If this is a Rift, and I’m hoping that’s not the case, but if it is, my wrist comp will tell us.  We won’t be able to see it. . .that’s part of the danger of the Rift. . .you could be crossing the street and the next thing you know, you’re on another planet or in another time, past or future.  In Cardiff, we sometimes had Cold War-era items showing up out of nowhere.  It took things and it took people.  Sometimes, it kept those people ... sometimes, they returned.  But they weren’t the same.  They were never the same.”

“So, what causes the Rift to open?  ‘Cause I can’t imagine just an earthquake opening up whatever this thing is,” Lucas observed.  In the back seat, Natalie and Esther were listening intently.  The older woman was biting her lip thoughtfully.  Uh-oh.  He recognized that look.  Captain Harkness smiled a little, although Lucas noticed that it never quite reached his eyes.  Then again, the dark-haired man was a bit odd anyhow.  He flirted with everyone and everything that moved, including Lucas’ own grandfather, who was rapidly approaching ninety.  And, it wasn’t sleazy.  That was the weird thing.  Other people Lucas encountered who flirted with everything that moved were sleazy.  But if flirting could be called ‘matter of fact,’ then this man’s flirting was just that.  It was just the way he was.

And then there was the whole matter of his age.  According to the older set, Captain Harkness was far older than the thirties or forties he seemed to be ... supposedly, he was well over a hundred.  There was actually some confusion on that ... his grandfather said that he was around a hundred seventy and Captain Harkness said that he was over two thousand years old.  Oh yeah.  It would be real interesting, having this guy around.  Lucas already warned him that he would lay him out if he tried to kiss Lucas, and Harkness replied that he didn’t take what wasn’t offered.  To which Natalie added, ‘In other words, Luc, he’s not a rapist.’  Ow.  Nat’s mood hadn’t improved noticeably, even with twelve hours of sleep.

Esther bristled at this implied insult, but Harkness said softly, “I’m only interested in people who are willing.  You’ve made your position clear, Medic Martinelli.”  He paused, as if he was thinking about adding, and then shook his head.  Lucas felt about two inches tall.  No one called him ‘medic,’ and the use of his title was akin to a slap in the face, a distancing from the man who sat beside him.  Harkness looked out the window, asking, “So, what exactly do you do for fun?  I know that you worked to keep your community, such as it is, from falling apart during the Miracle, but I’m curious to know what you do when you’re not helping to save your part of the world.”  This time, it was Natalie who bristled at the perceived insult to their area.

“We may not be Cardiff, Captain Harkness, but we do have a community.  It isn’t as large as the cities and we may be more spread out, but it’s there.  We look after each other and we take care of each other,” she snapped.  Harkness looked at her in the rearview mirror, expression reflecting his confusion at her reaction, and Natalie continued, “And we’re resourceful about how we have fun.  I know it’s real hard to comprehend, but even people in rural areas can watch tv and even use the internet.  It’s just gonna take time before we remember how to have fun again.”

“That wasn’t how I meant it,” Harkness replied, his tone very gentle.  Natalie’s expression was plainly disbelieving and he continued, “But you don’t know me well enough to accept that, and you’ve just spent two months with people who thought you were less than they are, when the truth is, you’re way above them.  I wasn’t dismissing your community.”  Lucas had the impression that this wasn’t normal for Harkness, as if he was going through the motions of whom he used to be and trying to figure out whom he was now.

This was why he told the captain, “It depends on what you consider fun.  There’s a bar in town that Jason and I go sometimes when we want to unwind, throw darts, things like that.  You probably didn’t see this last night, but we have a stable and horses.  Adriane rides, and Mom used to ride before she was hurt.  I don’t know what happened ... I was only about four at the time, but from the way Grandfather has been talking, it sounds like Torchwood was involved.  Nat reads and spends time with Ailsa and goes out to the shooting range.”  His cousin grinned broadly at that observation.  Rather than look worried, Harkness looked intrigued.

“I noticed your shooting skill in the hospital.  So you don’t go to the bar, meet some guy or girl?” the man asked curiously.  Natalie threw back her head and laughed.  Lucas cringed.  Not at the question or Nat’s laughter, but at the response to the laughter that was destined to follow.  Harkness, though, observed, “Okay, I’ll take that as a ‘no,’ then.”  Lucas waited for the question that had to be asked, but Harkness looked out the window instead.  The boy wondered briefly what he was seeing, before deciding that it didn’t really matter. 

“Uhm, no.  No, I stay away from the bar.  Guys don’t find me attractive and the goobers who frequent the bar, aside from my cousins. . .well, they’re goobers.  I have better things to do with my time,” Nat replied.  Lucas stole a look at Harkness and blinked.  The other man’s face hardened, grew more determined.  Oh.  That was interesting.  Nat added softly, “I was holding Ailsa’s birth mother’s hand as Ailsa was born and as Beatriz died.  I told her that Ailsa would be my whole world.  I’ve kept my word, too.  And I wouldn’t give Ailsa up for anything.”

Harkness didn’t respond to Natalie’s statement, instead observing, “We’re here.  And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems like we do have a new Rift here.  Damn.”  Lucas braked, wondering what, if anything, this meant for them.  And if the news of the new Rift would give his grandfather what he wanted ... for Jack Harkness to remain with them.  They would see soon enough.  For now, Lucas had a job to do.    

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

A new Rift.  Wonderful.  Just what they needed.  Just what he needed.  In the back of his mind, Jack wondered if Carlyon knew about this new Rift when he asked Jack to rejoin him.  However, he knew better than that.  Esther commented softly, leaning against him a little, “I see what you mean about nothing being there ... there’s no way a person could protect himself or herself.  But is there a way we can track the Rift?  I mean, how do we protect people from something we can’t see ourselves?”  Jack smiled down at her, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

“There are some things we can do, especially if Angelo managed to get some things from the Hub after we blew up,” he replied.  Natalie and Lucas both stared at him in shock and Esther shuddered, wrapping her arms around him protectively.  He kissed the top of her head again, reminding her, “Hey, it’s okay ... I came back, remember?  It wasn’t one of my more pleasant deaths, but I came back.”  It was more than he could say for Ianto or Steven, but those memories were becoming easier for him to bear.

“Someone put a bomb inside you?” Natalie asked, sounding utterly horrified.  Lucas was ashen, and Nat put her hand on her nephew’s shoulder, continuing, “My God.  No wonder Grandfather is so protective of you!  I thought the Families behaved as if they were subhuman, but that’s beyond despicable.  I wouldn’t even do that to the goober who got the bright idea to make humans immortal.”  Esther simply tightened her arms around Jack’s waist, and Natalie told Lucas, “Damn, I’m sorry.  I’ll explain things to Lucas, Captain Harkness.  C’mon, kidlet, back to the pick-up ... you need to be sitting down when I tell you this.”  She steered him to the pick-up, Lucas looking over his shoulder at Jack in shock.

“Someone blew you up,” Esther said, her voice very tightly controlled.  Ah ... right.  That was one thing he never told her about after he was shot.  Esther said again, “Someone blew you up.  I never thought I’d say this about anyone who wasn’t messing with Alys or Melanie, but for his sake, I hope I never see him.”  Her voice told him that she was quite willing to hurt someone very badly, and he opted not to mention that Agent Johnson was a woman.  He had a feeling it really didn’t matter to her.  Esther turned in his arms and cupped his face in her hands, saying quietly, “The Families wanted to use me to hurt you.  They benefitted from hurting you.  I may not be able to do much, but I will do whatever I can.”

Jack kissed the palm of her hand, whispering, “I know, Esther.  I believe you.  Am I to take it that you and Nat forgot to mention to the Martinelli boys that I don’t stay dead?”  He thought the entire Tregarth family knew about that particular quirk, but evidently not.  He supposed he could remind her that she didn’t need to protect him, but he had far too much respect for Esther to do that to her.  She deserved better than that from him.  They went through entirely too much together for him to do that to her.

And there was no time for him to say so, because a still-pale Lucas Martinelli returned from the pick-up with the aunt whom he still thought was his cousin.  Natalie Tregarth said softly, “He knows now, Captain Harkness.  You say that Mr. Colasanto had things from your Hub?”  Jack nodded, remembering the null field chip he took with him when they fled from Angelo’s compound, and Natalie continued, “Then you should know ... once the CIA left the Colasanto place, we moved in and stripped it.  So there’s a pretty good chance that we have the equipment you need in one of the out-buildings.  Maybe the old bunkhouse.”

“When the hell did my life turn into something from Alice in Wonderland, anyhow?” Lucas asked and his aunt rolled her eyes, before bopping him on the back of his head.  Jack debated for a few minutes about sharing a few of his vignettes of Lewis Carroll, and then decided against it.  He wanted Lucas able to drive back to the Tregarth homestead, and he didn’t think that was possible if Jack broke his brain too badly.  Lucas scowled at Natalie, adding, “Okay, you really didn’t have to do that, you know!”

“Considering how slow you are on the uptake right now, I was hoping to knock some of those brain cells loose.  In case you haven’t noticed it lately, cousin mine, our world turned into Bizarro-Land right around those metallic things showed up a few years ago.  And given what I’ve learned about the Miracle from listening to those creeps among the Families, I’m thinking that we’ve been living in Bizarro-Land all along, and we just didn’t know it,” Natalie replied.  Jack smirked, but didn’t say anything.  The brunette turned to face him more fully, adding, “Okay, so we know that there’s a Rift.  We can’t see it, but we know it’s there.  What’s the next step, and is there any way we can measure it?  I mean, this is a pretty empty place, but based on what you and Grandfather have said, the Rift is like a fracture, and fractures can widen.”

“Best thing to do is to head back, so I can tell Carlyon about what we found.  Right now, I’m more concerned about things coming through the Rift than I am about things being sucked into it,” Jack replied.  The Tregarths exchanged a look and nodded.  This time, Natalie Tregarth didn’t mistake his comments as an attack on her home, for which Jack was grateful.  She wasn’t unpleasant earlier, but he preferred to stay on her good side, if only because she was Carlyon and Sophia’s daughter.  Besides, he kinda liked the girl.

“Then we’ll head back.  Lucas, are you all right to drive, or should I?” Natalie asked.  Lucas shot her a dirty look, and Natalie shrugged, adding, “Hey, I nearly shot him again when he came back from the dead.  And then I pretty much collapsed.  I think it’s a fair question.  I’ll meet you guys back at the car ... I need to call Mom and make sure that Ailsa’s still asleep.  We’ll be back before I was anticipating.”  Jack smiled at her and she offered him a half-smile in return, before walking back to the pick-up truck. 

Jack glanced down at Esther, who nodded her agreement.  But she kept her arms around Jack’s waist as they headed back, as if trying to reassure herself that he really was all right.  But that was fine, too, because yesterday was the first day she saw him die and come back to life ... and she was holding him when he came back.  He would have to thank her for that.  Later.  For now, he led her back to the pick-up truck and helped her up into the passenger cab, alongside Natalie Tregarth, who was talking to her oldest sister.  Jack thought briefly about telling Esther the truth about her new friend, and then chose not to.  It wasn’t for him to tell Natalie about her parents, and it wasn’t Esther’s place, either.  The brunette would need someone when the truth was finally told, and Jack believed Esther would be the best choice for that particular role.  He wanted to make sure that someone was in place, because he didn’t think Natalie would take the revelation nearly as well as the rest of her family did.

The Tregarths were once more reaching out to hold onto him, and Jack wasn’t sure if he’d be able to escape.  Even more frightening to him ... he wasn’t sure if he wanted to escape.

 

 TBC

 


	3. An Unexpected Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla and Carlyon are plotting, Natalie asks questions, Jack is in storyteller mode, and people start realizing that there are two missing teens. Oh, and Octavia is harassing Rex (even when he doesn’t realize it). I really think that’s her new purpose in life.

“Nat just called ... they’re on their way back, and Jack says that we do have a new Rift,” Priscilla said quietly, walking into the living room where her father just concluded his meeting with Rex Matheson.   Dad looked up with a serene expression, but Priscilla knew her father too well.  He was pleased with this new development and Priscilla asked, sitting down beside him, “You’re hoping that this convinces Jack to remain here ... if only long enough to get a proper Torchwood branch set up, which will take time itself.   How did your conversation go with Agent Matheson, and do I need to have a big-sister Talk with him?”

“I think Matheson could be an asset. . .I’ll need to speak with Ms. Drummond when she gets back, but from what Matheson told me, she took good care of Jack after he was shot.  I’m not impressed with her call to Social Services during an operation, but she learned from her mistake.  And, she was a green recruit ... not because she wanted to, at the time, but because the Families’ tool forced her into it.  Very clumsy of him.  I think she’ll be a great asset, as well.  A bond has developed between her and Natalie.  Which brings me to the next question ... how is Natalie?” he asked, ignoring for the moment her question about Matheson and Octavia.

Priscilla sighed and sat down beside her father, observing, “We’ll need to keep an eye on her for a while, Dad.  She’s got an enormous amount of anger, and I’m not sure how much of it was there before she went undercover at the hospital.  For all that I’ve raised her, Dad, there are times when I really don’t know her at all.”  Her father nodded his understanding, clearly concerned by the frustration they heard in her baby sister’s voice at the breakfast table that morning.  More, they were both concerned by Natalie’s perception of their perception of her, especially her question about their doubts.  Part of it was the Families, who regarded others who weren’t them as pawns, blockades or subjects, but she truly believed that Natalie’s anger and frustration was there long before her undercover assignment.

She added, “By the way, just so you know ... she almost shot Jack when he came back to life.”  Her father cringed, but nodded.  That was something she forgot to mention to her father the previous night (actually, she didn’t want to make Jack any more uncomfortable than he already was).  Under the circumstances, it was hard to blame Nat ...she put off warning her sister after Jack was shot, and Esther was still too disoriented to say anything about Jack’s resurrection.  Besides, while she had her gun on him, she didn’t fire.  She wasn’t that far gone that she fired at him.  That was important.  Then again, Natalie was the one with self-control that sometimes terrified Priscilla, and Adriane was ... well, she was the baby of the family among the adults.  And, if pressed, Priscilla would have to admit that her daughter was something of a drama queen. 

“We’ll keep an eye on her.  Whether she accepts it or not, what she just went through was quite traumatic.  And if I know my youngest, she doesn’t accept that.  There are times when I think the kindest thing I ever did for your sister was give her to you to raise, even if it wasn’t particularly kind to you,” Dad said quietly.  Priscilla simply squeezed her father’s hand.  She told him, so many times, that she was glad he allowed her to raise her baby sister. . .that taking care of Natalie dulled the agony of losing Anthony and their baby.  However, Dad considered it a failure on his part, being unable to care for Mom’s final gift to him, as he called Natalie.  And that brought up another issue.

“We also need to worry about her when we wake Mom up,” Priscilla pointed out.  Dad nodded, looking troubled.  They would be shaking the very roots of her sister’s foundation, and since Natalie tended to keep her feelings to herself, except when it came to her love for her daughter, they would have to watch her closely.  Priscilla murmured, almost to herself, “I wonder if that’s an area where Jack can help.  She seemed inclined to confide in him at the breakfast table.  And unlike the boys, he doesn’t have any preconceived ideas about her.”  Dad huffed at that and Priscilla looked up at him, just in time to see a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.  She bumped her shoulder against his, adding, “You know what I mean.  He sees the woman she is, rather than the girl whom Jason and Luc grew up with.”

“I do know what you mean, Priscilla.  And you’re quite right,” her father responded, “and since Jack will likely stay until after your mother awakens, he might be just the person we need.  Speaking of which, do you have any ideas about keeping Jack here?  The Rift will certainly help, and those idiots who worked for Green during the 456 mess have made our task somewhat easier, but Jack considers the UK home.”  Priscilla sighed and sat back, running her hand over her face.  That was the question, wasn’t it?   Like her father, she wanted Jack to stay ... like her father, she realized that Jack would probably want to return to the UK.  And like her father, she knew that they had one helluva job in front of them.

“I wish I knew how to answer that, Dad.  Jack’s unpredictable, but this I do know:  the more we try to hold onto him, the more he’s gonna pull away.  So, we don’t put pressure on him.  I think we can remind him how much we need him, how much we’ve missed him.  We don’t tell him that we want to make up for what we did to him ... no, Dad, I am just as responsible as you are.  Octavia was just a little girl, only five, so she’s not responsible.  I was fourteen, so I am responsible,” Priscilla told her father.

“It sounds like you answered my question quite well, Priscilla.  Yes.  Yes, that’s what we’ll do,” her father said, inclining his head.  Priscilla smiled, slipping her fingers around his, and he mused, “But don’t ever hit him again?  I know, you were angry with him for his confrontation with Oswald Danes in Washington DC, and yes, it was very foolish of him.  However, it’s over, it’s done, and Jack was right about Danes being important.”  Priscilla sulked, just a little, and Dad put his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  He murmured, “Let it go, Indiana.”  That made her laugh, as it was meant to, and her father continued, “Regardless of what he decides, let’s make sure that Jack has a comfortable room while he’s here. . .and after he briefs us, we’ll take him out to the bunkhouse, where he can go through what Angelo left for him.”  _Ooh, that was gonna be fun_!

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Fortunately, Natalie already told Captain Harkness about the items in the bunkhouse.  Something she told her mother when she called to let her know that they were on their way back.  She also learned that her daughter was still asleep ... it seemed the poor kid didn’t sleep well in all the time that Natalie was undercover.  Her grandfather and mother hadn’t said so, but Natalie had a feeling that her little girl had nightmares.  She knew she had her share of nightmares, and now they would be increased with her knowledge of Torchwood.  Still, it was time she knew these things ... especially since her instincts were telling her that there were more revelations to come.  Wonderful.  She was curious about what the contents of the bunkhouse were used for ... she’d seen some of them.  Wondrous things ... things that were in there because some idiot decided to blow up a man who meant to protect them.  _Wankers_ , she thought darkly, remembering a derogatory term that her grandfather used when he didn’t realize she was in the room.

Of course, that brought her attention back to the dark-haired man sitting beside her cousin in the front seat of the truck.  Captain Jack Harkness, the more or less immortal director of the now-defunct Torchwood Three, was an alarmingly-handsome man who looked to be in his late thirties or very early forties.  And quite frankly, she was still trying to figure out how it was that such a man was listening so intently to her during their conversation at the breakfast table, as if she was the most important person in the world.  As if ... as if she mattered.  Something in short supply during the last few months, and there was a part of Natalie which wondered why a stranger was able to fulfill that need so well.  And, really, did it matter?

Yeah, it mattered, because in her world, stunningly gorgeous men like Captain Jack Harkness didn’t give little nothings like her a second glance!  That was true even before she went undercover.  Hell, the only reason she had a daughter was because Beatriz died.  If Beatriz survived her injuries when the tornado hit, then she would have raised Ailsa, rather than Natalie.  But Beatriz died, and they were lucky that Ailsa survived.  The point was, guys didn’t give Natalie Tregarth a second look.  She wasn’t unattractive, she just wasn’t anything special.  She’d gone on a grand total of three dates during the course of her life.

So why did Jack Harkness listen to her so intently at breakfast?  The other great truth of her life was that guys that good-looking were asses.  Yet, Captain Harkness treated her with greater respect than that CIA agent (Matheson?) ... the one who threatened to put a bullet in her brain if she betrayed them.  While she could see where he was coming from, given what that little team went through during Miracle Day, she really didn’t appreciate being threatened by someone she was helping.  It tended to make her less likely to help them.  Then again, at that point, she couldn’t have turned away from Esther. 

Natalie told the captain, “I let Mom know that you know about the bunkhouse.  I do so love surprising her.”  The captain tipped his head back until his eyes met hers in the rearview mirror, and then he smiled at her ... and _oh my God, that smile_!  Natalie stiffened her muscles to avoid melting into the upholstery, which was not as impossible as it sounded.  Her mother and aunt really should have warned her about his smile ... damn, that needed to be registered as a lethal weapon!  However, once she had control of herself once more (and she was sure she wouldn’t ruin her panties), Nat continued, “Mom says you’re welcome to take a look once we get back.  Angelo couldn’t save everything, but what he could save, he did.”

“I still don’t understand this whole business, but since we met you, Captain Harkness, a helluva lot more about my grandfather and his business with Angelo Colasanto makes sense.  That was one of the weirdest alliances I’ve ever seen,” Lucas commented.  He smiled a little sadly, observing, “You know, Mr. Colasanto stood in for my dad’s father when Mom and Dad got married.  My grandfather died when Dad was a teenager, and Mr. Colasanto said that no one should ever get married without family.  And his eyes were so damn sad.”  He wasn’t alone there ... there was a terrible pain in the captain’s blue eyes.

 That was one reason why she carefully changed the subject, saying, “What’s in the bunkhouse has been left alone, but if you like, I can help you inventory things, just to be safe.  Out of the entire household, only my grandfather has touched the stuff and I’m guessing that’s because he actually knows what he’s doing.  He told the rest of us that if we touched anything, we might end up losing a limb ... or worse.  Not even Mom and Aunt Tavia go into the bunkhouse.” 

“Thank you, I’d appreciate the help.  I know how to handle the technology, so if you could just write down what I say, that would probably be the best system.  What was in the bunkhouse before your ... grandfather began putting Torchwood technology in there?” Captain Harkness asked, stumbling over the word ‘grandfather’ ever so slightly.  Natalie thought briefly about questioning him about that, but chose not to.  Too much else going on, and based on what she learned from Esther, it was entirely possible that he’d divert her attention to something else.  According to her new friend, Jack was far more likely to let something slip when he wasn’t thinking.  Natalie still didn’t know the entire truth of what happened to cause the Miracle, but having met an immortal, she could make an educated guess.  Instead, she focused on the question he just asked.  What, exactly, was in the bunkhouse before the Torchwood technology and contraband found its way in there, courtesy of her aunt and mother and possibly grandfather.

“Stuff that my grandfather bought at government auctions, mainly.  And come to think of it, I’m not sure where all of that went, unless you and Jase put it on the old school bus that Grandfather bought at auction, Luc?” Natalie asked.  Her cousin nodded and in the rearview mirror, Nat saw Captain Harkness mouthing, ‘ _school bus_?’ in obvious surprise.  She shrugged a little, explaining, “My grandfather buys some really weird stuff in really weird places.  I love going to rummage sales and swap meets, or flea markets or whatever you want to call them, as much as the next girl, but he left those behind a while back and now he’s going to government auctions.  He usually takes the boys.  Maybe he’ll tell you more about it when we get back.  Anyhow, when Grandfather first bought this place in the sixties or seventies, the bunkhouse was empty except for cobwebs.  Even the bunks were gone.”  She wasn’t born at the time, but Aunt Octavia told her about cleaning out those cobwebs.  Natalie shuddered, remembering not just hearing about the cobwebs, but the ghoulish delight her aunt took in describing it for her.  There were times when Aunt Octavia had a really warped sense of humor.  Kinda like Adriane’s, come to think of it, when Adriane wasn’t being a drama queen.

“Oh, and just so you know, Nat, something else has been going on.  I don’t know what, exactly, but there’s disturbed land just behind the buildings.  Did Grandfather say anything to you about, well, anything new before you left?” Lucas asked, taking his turn with looking at her in the rear view mirror, and Natalie shook her head.  No, she didn’t know about the disturbed ground.  She was on the verge of pointing out to Lucas that she hadn’t been around for the last two months, but chose not to.  The rage and frustration that marked her days in the Families’ hospital was making another, unwelcome return, and dammit, she didn’t want to be angry.  She spent so much time being angry, and clamping down on her anger, while she was at the Families’ hospital.  She wanted to put that part of her life behind her, before the bitterness and resentment ate her up from the inside out.  Lucas continued, “I didn’t think so, but he left for the safe house with Ailsa after we did, so anything’s possible.”

“Especially with Carlyon,” Captain Harkness observed, and both Natalie and her cousin huffed with laughter.  Yeah, that was for damn sure.  The captain went on, “Did he tell you about how we met?  I think he may have told Jason, because your brother and cousin made reference to the Tsinghai earthquake in 1927.  Then again, he may have simply told Jason to mention that to me.”  Natalie shook her head, because this sounded like a story she’d enjoy.  Ever since she was a little girl, she loved hearing stories about her grandfather when he was a boy.  And Captain Harkness, though he seemed to be only slightly older than Natalie herself, could give her a new perspective on her grandfather.  Captain Harkness began, “Well, like I said, it was 1927, and I was in China to meet with your great-grandparents about an artifact. . .”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Dad, I think we have a problem.”

Octavia, as she always did, retreated to the office after breakfast, to check both her personal email account as well as the ‘business’ email accounts.  And, as usual, she became lost in what she was reading, until something in the current email clicked in her mind, and she called over her shoulder into the main room, where Dad and Priscilla were talking.  She didn’t bother looking around, hearing her father’s footfalls.  According to her older sister, Jack and the others would be back soon.  That was good.  She would need to tell them about this, but before that happened, she needed to brief her father.  His warm, heavy hand landed on her shoulder and he said softly, “What do you have, Tavie, what sort of problem has raised its terrible head?”  Tavie.  For some reason, he was calling her that more often since Jack’s return to their life, to their family.  It also served to remind her that her father was eighty-nine years old and she really wouldn’t have him for much longer.  Needless to say, it scared the hell out of her.  She grew up with her mother in a cryo-coma from the time she was five years old, and the idea of losing her dad. . .

However, she had a job to do right now, and she told him steadily, “Two girls disappeared last night, and the last time anyone remembers seeing them is a few hours before the earthquake that heralded the opening of the Rift.”  She looked up at him, to see a familiar expression on his face.  His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was pursed.  Oh yeah.  She had his attention.  She had Priscilla’s attention, as well.  Her older sister had come up behind their father, her arms folded over her chest and a thoughtful expression on her face.  Octavia went on, “This email came through at nine am on the community mailing list.  Tegan Sawyer and Annis Marchant both have a habit of sneaking out after everyone else has gone to bed.  Usually, they’re back in their own bed by one in the morning ... but this time, their beds were empty.  Their parents go to bed around nine thirty, which is the last time any adult saw the girls.  Luc believes that the Rift opened late last night, early this morning.”

The community email list was started five years earlier by Matthew Halloran, their closest neighbor, as a community watch program.  On occasion, Torchwood was able to track down some non-terrestrial items thanks to one of their neighbors seeing something that looked odd.  Octavia never bothered to mention to her neighbors about this particular use for the list.  One of two things would happen.  Either a) no one would share such things any more or b) everyone would.  Nope.  This was one weapon she was keeping silent.  If they were able to convince Jack to stay, Octavia thought she would have Esther take over this particular duty ... after she showed her what to look for.  And of course, if she didn’t know already, Jack and Priscilla would teach her to shoot.  Octavia wasn’t entirely sure if CIA analysts were taught to shoot.

“I see.  Well, the timing is certainly suspicious.  Very well, this will require an information session.  I believe that your sister said that Jack and the others will be back in about thirty minutes.  Can you gather the information needed and be ready to present it when they return?  That way, we can have a proper information session, and start making our plans,” her father asked.  Octavia bit her lip and looked over the flash drives sitting beside her computer, fingers moving lightly over each one.  There were five years worth of emails on these drives.  Dad asked, “Oh.  Oh, I hadn’t even thought of that.  Would you prefer to wait until the others get back and Esther or Natalie can help you go through the past emails?”

“I think that would be the best way to handle it, yeah.  I want to train Esther in this anyhow, and Natalie can cuddle with Ailsa.  Which reminds me, I’m guessing the little lady is in her own bed now?” Octavia asked and Priscilla nodded.  Octavia figured as much.  If she wasn’t in her own bed, she was probably in her mother’s bed.  The poor baby just wanted to be with her mother, regardless of where she was, but if she couldn’t be with Natalie, then Nat’s bed would be just as acceptable, thank you very much.  She continued after a moment, “Give us about three hours while we go through the emails during the last few hours.  Say, around four thirty ... we can brief each other on what we found, and then we can break for dinner.”

“That’ll give me time to start taking things downstairs,” Priscilla pointed out, “to say nothing of getting things organized for dinner.”  Ah yes.  Downstairs.  Octavia knew that both of her boys noticed the disturbed ground behind the buildings.  She also knew that they were insanely curious ... but they would wait until their grandfather brought it up.  Priscilla added, almost hesitantly, “I also wanted to let you know, Dad ... I checked on Mom’s unit this morning, when I got up.  I think she knows it’s time to wake up ... her vitals have begun improving far more dramatically than they should have at this point in the process.  Can ...I mean, I know that sometimes if he kisses them, Jack can bring someone back to life.  But is it possible that his presence is helping Mom, even if she’s not aware of it?”  Dad inhaled sharply and Octavia twisted in her seat, ignoring the now-familiar twinge of pain in her back that accompanied sudden movements.  She heard that story when she was younger, that whatever made Jack immortal could sometimes help bring someone else back to life.  But was it possible that simply being around him was enough?  Or was something else at work?

At last, Dad said slowly, “I ... I don’t know.  Jack has an overabundance of life, and it could be that he’s feeding some of that to your mother, maybe without even realizing that he’s doing it.  Do you remember hearing about the Rift in Cardiff and how it should never be opened?”  Octavia and her sister exchanged a look before both daughters nodded.  Their father continued, “Part of the reason for that was because it imprisoned a demon prince called Abaddon, who feasted upon the life force of other sentient beings.  In the early months of 2007, Abaddon was released.  Would either of you beautiful ladies care to guess how Abaddon was stopped?”

“Jack,” Priscilla said flatly.  Octavia looked at her older sister, who explained, “You don’t wanna know, Tavia.  Even I don’t know how Dad knows these things.  Angelo Colasanto had boots on the ground in Cardiff, but they were told to watch at a distance.  Regardless, Abaddon overdosed on Jack’s life force and from what I remember hearing, Jack was dead for a week or so as a result.  So, it is possible that he’s been feeding his own life force to Mom, even if he doesn’t realize it.”  Octavia nodded thoughtfully.

“You know, all of this is real interesting, but what does all this mean for the Rift?” a familiar voice asked.  Octavia glanced over at her sister, smirking a little when Priscilla rolled her eyes in exasperation.  Rex Matheson added, “Look, you gotta learn if you can trust me, I accept that.  But I gotta know that I can trust you as well.”  Octavia cringed, because she knew how her father felt about trust between teammates.  She also knew that he had never forgiven himself for her injury years earlier, in part because he put his trust in the wrong person.  She wished he would let it go.  There was no reason to think that their former teammate would betray them.

“And I understand that you need to trust us, Agent Matheson, but until we have more information, you will not be told anything.  Do you wish to make a decision based on incomplete information?” Dad inquired, raising his eyebrows questioningly.  Oh.  Well.  That went better than she was anticipating.  Her father continued, “Eighteen years ago, Agent Matheson, I made a decision without all the facts.  That decision nearly cost my daughter her life.  It did cost her a career she loved.  And I will not make such a decision in haste again.  I will not endanger my children, grandchildren, or those whom we protect in such a way.  You’ll find out what we learned at the same time as everyone else.  Are we clear on that?”  Octavia saw the former CIA agent flinch.  Ouch.  Maybe not so well after all.

“I understand ... and it’s something I should have thought of myself.  I just heard the truck pull in, so they’ll be inside in a few minutes.  You want me to tell them?” Agent Matheson asked.  Dad nodded slowly, his eyes never left the other man’s face.  The agent turned to leave, but stopped and said, “You know, for what it’s worth, I really do hope your wife comes back.  But if she does, she’s gonna have one helluva recovery ahead of her.  Not to mention, thirty-five years of catching up to do.”

“Yes, we know, Agent Matheson, but thank you for thinking in those terms,” Priscilla answered quietly.  The agent nodded again and actually left the room this time.  Octavia caught her older sister’s eye and mouthed, ‘ _sexy Rexy_ ,’ adding a meow to that.  Priscilla rolled her eyes again, ruffled her hair, and then left the room, muttering something about annoying CIA agents and equally annoying little sisters being a match made in hell.  Their father smirked a little and Octavia waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Well, he _is_ cute.  The total opposite of David in every way imaginable, but cute,” she pointed out to her father.  Maybe that was part of the agent’s appeal.  He was so different from David in appearance, in manner.  The only thing they had in common was their occupation ... true, David was a New York City police officer, while Rex was a CIA agent, but they both protected people.  During the ten years since her husband’s death, Octavia never really had an interest in anyone, whether they were male or female.  But Matheson ... he intrigued her.  She couldn’t put her finger on it, but he did.

“Regardless, my dear, I will warn him that if he dallies with you, I will remove certain appendages that he would miss.  I would have that talk with Jack, but I suspect he’s more inclined to see you as a surrogate daughter,” Dad replied as he kissed the top of her head.  Hmm, good point ... at least as far as Jack was concerned.  Although, he certainly wasn’t fighting her when she kissed him the day before.  He really was a very good kisser.  She giggled a little to herself, before turning her attention back to the computer screen.  Her father’s fading footsteps told her that she was alone and she slid the first flash drive into the corresponding USB port.  Octavia smirked, promising to remind herself to say something to Jack about it.  No doubt, their old friend would have some innuendo to make!

TBC


	4. That Which Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Natalie catalogue the items from the Hub now residing in the bunkhouse, neighbors of the Tregarths make their appearance, and more is revealed about the girls who disappeared when the Rift opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this story, I received a request for Martha to show up. That is a request I was more than happy to comply with ... Martha and Mickey make their first appearance in the fourth story of this series, The Homecoming. (Hey, it’s her last chance to travel before her baby is born, why not visit her friend?) While on the subject of future stories in the series, the next will be The Awakening, in which Sophia Tregarth returns to her family ... and finds out the secret Carlyon has been keeping from their daughters and from Jack. The fallout from that (and from the revelation about Natalie’s parentage) ain’t gonna be pretty.

The sound of laughter heralded the return of Jack, Esther, Natalie and Lucas ... specifically, a mixture of masculine and feminine laughter.  No doubt, Jack was telling his stories again.  Carlyon could never figure out how many of those stories were true, when he was a younger man.  Now?  Now, it simply didn’t matter.  Knowing Jack, they probably were true.  However, Jack chortled, “I can’t believe you said that ... okay, I admit, I’ve only known you for a day and a half, but ... oh yeah.  You are definitely related to Sophia.  You’ve got her sense of humor.”  Carlyon felt his eyebrows climb into his hairline.  Was he speaking to Lucas or Natalie?

His answer came a moment later when Natalie replied, sounding more than a little bemused, “It really wasn’t that funny, Captain Harkness.  All I said was that ... oh, hello, Grandfather ... where are Mom and Aunt Octavia?”  She was carefully supporting Esther Drummond, who was listing ever so slightly, Carlyon saw.  Before he had the opportunity to respond, Natalie was saying softly, “Let’s get you upstairs where you can rest, Esther.  Never knew why Grandfather bought such a big house when they moved to Oklahoma, but I’m glad now that he did.”  And with that, the two girls moved off toward the staircase.  Now feeling as bemused as his youngest daughter did only a few minutes earlier, Carlyon turned to face his younger grandson and Jack, the latter of whom was still snickering.

“Dare I ask?” Carlyon asked.  Lucas, who was looking after the departing backs of his aunt and the new girl with very wide eyes, shook his head, and Jack agreed with Lucas with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  _Right.  Let it go, then_.  Carlyon went on, “Very well.  Octavia has uncovered some information, which she’ll share with everyone later.  I know, a Rift has opened ... that’s part of the briefing which will come later.  Lucas, I need you to get the key for the bunkhouse so I can show Jack what was retrieved from the Hub.”  Just saying the word ‘Hub’ brought back overwhelming memories ... Jack waltzing a heavily-pregnant Sophia around the Hub, to her delight and the consternation of Carlyon himself;  Jack carrying Octavia around on his hip, on his back, on his shoulders and giving Sophia some much-needed adult time with the few women on Carlyon’s team at the time; realizing for the first time that Jack slept in a bunker under Carlyon’s office ... and not just when it was his turn to Rift-sit.

“Natalie offered to help me inventory the items in the bunkhouse, whatever those happen to be.  She’s a good kid,” Jack replied as Lucas sped off, still looking more than a little spooked.  Whatever was said on the way back to the house really un-nerved his grandson, and Carlyon suspected that his baby girl was responsible for that.  _Good_.  It was long past time for Lucas and Jason to stop underestimating their aunt.  Jack continued softly, “She looks more like you, but she has more of Sophia’s personality.  I like her.  If I agree to stay, I’ll enjoy having her on my team.”  That sounded promising to Carlyon ... Jack hadn’t made up his mind, and he was actively thinking about what staying meant.  Very good ... that was very good.  One of his stipulations, his conditions to recreating Torchwood here, might turn his friend against the idea of staying, but that was a chance he had to take.

“I’m very proud of her,” Carlyon acknowledged, “even more proud of her after she completed the protection detail.  She is not a very good liar ... she has a very expressive face, I think you’ve noticed.  But, apparently, she literally kept her head down and allowed her hair to fall around her face.   She made herself a non-entity and that probably saved herself and Esther.  But now she’s paying for it.  I’m afraid for my little girl, Jack.  She’s always been quiet, but now she’s trying too hard to tamp down on her anger.  She won’t give herself permission to be angry, and it is _poisoning_ her.”  Jack didn’t say anything, but Carlyon saw the understanding in his eyes. 

“Grandfather, I’ve given Esther the other balcony room. She’s already asleep ... again ... oh, and Captain Harkness, if you could give me about five minutes, I’ll get a clipboard and we can start on the inventory.  While I was upstairs, I checked on Ailsa ... she’s playing with Jason right now.   I think now that I’m home, she’ll start relaxing again.  She’ll probably sleep with me for the next week, but that’s all right.  If it comforts her. . .’sides, it’s not like I have a job any more.  Yet something else I have the Families to thank for,” Natalie said, coming back downstairs.  Carlyon winced at the bitterness in his daughter’s voice, but it was true.  Miracle Day put a lot of people out of work ... including Natalie.  Half of the businesses in the nearest town no longer existed.  Oh yes.  His little girl had many, many reasons to hate the Families.

“I’ll be waiting right here ... can’t get into the bunkhouse without the key,” was Jack’s cheeky response.  Natalie just rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen where the clipboard was usually kept.  Jack observed in an undertone, “I see what you mean.  And you realize that means you’ve got to tell her about Sophia before we wake her up.  Yes, Carlyon, even if I don’t stay to help you recreate Torchwood, I’ll stay long enough to wake up Sophia.”  That was actually another very good sign, even though Carlyon suspected that his old friend would do just that.  And he knew that he needed to tell his youngest daughter the truth about her heritage.  But where his family was concerned, he was always something of a coward.

“I know.  I know.  The girls already told me, reminded me that the first thing Sophia will want to know is about Natalie.  She was awake just long enough to hold her and tell her that she loved her, and then we had to put her back under.  We already agreed that her name would be ‘Natalie.’  Her second name was meant to be ‘Elizabeth,’ after Her Majesty, but. . .”  But he changed his mind, so that his little girl would have something of her mother to hold onto.  Even though she didn’t know that Sophia was her mother, she still had it.

There was no more time to talk, as Natalie reappeared, holding a clipboard against her chest, and Carlyon instead observed, “Then all we need is the key.  Unless you’d like to escort Jack to the bunkhouse, my dear?”  Natalie shrugged and beckoned Jack to follow her, leaving Carlyon to wait for his younger grandson and quietly prayed that he’d find the strength to tell his youngest the truth.  If he didn’t, he risked losing his daughter forever.  Sophia might forgive him for the actions he took (and failed to take) back in 1965. . .but if his inability now cost them Natalie?  His wife would never forgive him for that.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“The Tregarths are home, and they brought company with ‘em, Dad,” eighteen-year-old Nicholas Halloran told his father, closing the door behind him.  His father nodded absently, attention on the computer screen in front of him.  Oookay.  The eighteen year old kicked off his shoes, and put them beside the door.  Ah, Dad already knew about the Tregarths coming home, so he received an email back from Carlyon Tregarth.  Well, that was good.  But he was still curious about the three newcomers, especially the pretty blonde lady he saw with Lucas and Natalie this afternoon.  The tall, dark-haired man scared him ... if he went in town while Nicky was there, none of the girls would pay the teen any attention.

“Yes, they got in late last night and wanted me to say ‘ _thank you_ ’ for the apple turnovers, son.  Even if you blatantly got Adriane’s favorite,” his father said, turning in his computer chair to look at him, and Nicky blushed, ducking his head.  It was something of an open secret that he was in love with Adriane Tregarth ... in other words, everyone knew except Adriane herself.  He knew she was older than he was, but he fell in love with her when he was twelve and that never changed.  That being said, even though she seemed to be with that one tall, dark-haired man who scared the ever-loving daylights out of Nicky, the boy couldn’t help noticing the blonde girl.

“Well, as long as they were happy with it.  What else did Mr. Tregarth say, Dad?” Nicky asked as he headed into the kitchen.  His mother was a nurse at the local hospital and ever since the end of the Miracle, she worked a lot of overtime.  Nicky knew some people who worked at the Category One locations were still dealing with the trauma after finding out exactly what was happening in those places.  It made him all the more grateful that his mother chose to remain at the hospital to do what she could.  He still wasn’t sure how the situation started, but he hoped the guilty parties paid.  He never realized that sometimes, the kindest thing you could do for a person was let them die.  For that matter, he never realized that living forever would suck so much.

“Not much.  Did you know that your cousin Annis snuck out last night and never came home?” his father questioned and Nicky made a face.  The aforementioned cousin was, to put it politely, a brat.  If he wanted to be less kind, she was one of the mean girls in school.  Yeah, she was his cousin, but he didn’t like her very much.  He still didn’t know how a woman as nice as his aunt Corliss ended up with a daughter who was such a bitch.  His father called into the kitchen, “Don’t roll your eyes, Nicholas, Corliss is a nervous wreck.”  Right.  And that was the only reason Nicky cared about what happened to her.

“Dad, the only reason I keep my mouth shut as often as I do is ‘cause of Aunt Corliss.  If I know Annis, which unfortunately I do, she and Tegan decided it would be funny to haze Antoinette Weber ... you know, the new girl?  They’ve been pretending to be her friend for the last few weeks, and I heard things being said about them setting her up.  Nothing concrete, or I’d put a stop to it myself,” Nicky observed.  His father grimaced, but didn’t argue.  Which was telling, in and of itself ...the last time Nicky said something like that, his father chastised him.  The boy continued, “You know I love Aunt Corliss, but her daughter is just plain mean.”

“I know, son, but she’s my sister’s daughter,” Dad sighed and Nicky rolled his eyes.  Yeah, he knew she was family, but that didn’t mean he’d choose her over a stranger.  Family meant a lot to him, but blood was not thicker than water.  After a moment, Dad continued, “Anyhow, I also found out from Carlyon about his three guests ... they brought that Godforsaken Miracle to an end.”  Nicky turned to face his father, his eyes widening, and Dad continued, “Apparently, the de facto leader is a former colleague of Carlyon’s, from when he was in Cardiff.  That’s in Wales, by the way, a separate country from England.”  Nicky rolled his eyes again .. .yeah, he knew about Wales.  There was just one thing that confused him. . .

“Well, it isn’t the guy I saw with Nat and Lucas today.  Can’t be.  This guy wasn’t much older than Nat,” Nicky observed.  His father wandered into the kitchen, raising his eyebrows questioningly and the youngster explained, “I was out for a ride on Regent this morning after I finished with my chores, and I noticed the pick-up truck parked in a strange place.  Saw that one guy I mentioned with a really pretty blonde lady and Nat leaning against the truck, talking on her cell.  Didn’t see Lucas, though.”  His father frowned thoughtfully and Nicky asked, “So, does he have any work for me yet?”

“Maybe ... if his friend takes him up on his offer, he may want some things in the bunkhouse moved again.   He’ll let me know if he comes across any work.  In the meantime, why don’t you take the truck over and meet the new neighbors?” Dad suggested.  It was Nicky’s turn to raise his eyebrows at his father, who continued with a small smirk, “After all, it’s the neighborly thing to do, and your mom needs to know about favorite foods for her day off.”  His mother’s day off was baking day, when she made goodies for them and their neighbors.  The Tregarths didn’t get as many, because they had Miss Priscilla, but Mom still made something for them, that Miss Priscilla either didn’t enjoy making or couldn’t quite get the hang of.  Besides, as his father was subtly reminding him, it gave him a chance to get to know the newcomers.

“You’re sneaky ... and right.  Okay, I’ll go over in bit, after I clean out the truck.  Did he happen to include a list of stuff they might need from the store?” Nicky asked.  Sometimes, Mr. Tregarth mentioned some things that they’d need in the way of food stuffs in emails.  Nicky didn’t think he realized what he was doing.  And really, it didn’t matter, because Nicky was happy to help out their neighbors.  The Tregarths nearly wiped out their own supply of food during the two and a half months of Miracle Day ... and as if they hadn’t done enough, some jackass attacked the house and scared little Ailsa.  Nicky still snickered when he remembered hearing about how Natalie lost her temper.  Maybe one of these days, people would learn not to underestimate that lady.  Nah, they wouldn’t.

“Yeah, I’ve been writing it down for you.  You know, son ... I was really proud of you during this whole mess.  You did a helluva job, helping to keep things somewhat sane.  A lot of people went crazy during the Miracle, but you kept your head ... something most adults didn’t do.  You made me real proud,” his father said seriously.  Nicky swallowed hard, because his father wasn’t someone who paid a lot of compliments.  Oh, he liked people well enough, but he wasn’t one for praise ... so when he did praise you, it meant even more.  Dad smiled at him, adding, “I know your mom is proud of you, too, kiddo.”  Nicky nodded, swallowing hard, and Dad continued, “I’ll leave this list for you ... Carlyon has questions about things that happened while they were gone.  And before you ask, no, he didn’t tell me what they were doing while they were gone.”

So it would be up to him, to find that out.  Well, they tended to tell him more things, ‘cause they knew he wouldn’t spread it around town.  Despite their neighborliness, the Tregarths pretty much kept to themselves.  They were always around when they were needed and they were sociable enough, but they weren’t ones for gossip.  Unless they wanted information to be spread around, in which case, they told the biggest gossips in the area.  Nicky remembered during the previous mess, when the kids talked in unison. . .Carlyon Tregarth let it be known that anyone who wanted refuge from the ‘vaccinations’ could find a safe haven at the Tregarth homestead.  Since the buildings on his property were empty, he pulled it off too.  Some families took refuge in that bunkhouse, some in the empty stable and still others in the house itself.  That was why much of the town was so angry when Ailsa Tregarth ended up in the firing line during the Miracle.  The Tregarths didn’t deserve that ... and that little girl certainly didn’t deserve it.

Nicky glanced over the list his father made.  Ahh, they needed the staples:  bread, milk, eggs, flour, lunch meat and whatever steaks or fish were available.  He wordlessly held out his hand to his father ... it was Dad’s turn to roll his eyes as he pulled out his wallet and handed over a twenty to the teen.  It wasn’t that Nicky needed money for the food ... no, he needed to at least put some gas in the tank.  Not necessarily fill it up, although he would try to do that.  He had enough money for the food, but not for the food and the gas.  As he folded the money and the list together, he reflected a bit bitterly that whoever created the Miracle probably didn’t pay at all.  Their kind never did.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

 

“Uhm ... this is your bunkhouse?”

Natalie Tregarth smirked a little at his expression, which he knew was gob-smacked, and replied, “Yeah, although to be fair, that’s the recent name.  Before you ask me how long it’s been there, I’ll tell you straight out ... I don’t know.  It’s been there as long as I remember, so at least since the late seventies or early seventies.  We started calling that during the mess with the children ... some of the families with affected children stayed in here, some stayed in the house, some stayed in the old stables.  After that was resolved ... whoever chased those bastards off has my eternal gratitude ... we just started calling it the bunkhouse.  It does look more like a cottage, doesn’t it?”  Jack ignored the pang that came when she mentioned the 456 and focused on the building in front of him.  He was expecting an old, ramshackle building out of the few Western movies he saw in the 1950’s and 1960’s.

They came out a few minutes earlier ... Natalie would show him to the bunkhouse, which was a five minute walked from the house, and she mentioned wanting to look at the disturbed land behind the buildings.  However, he was still more than a little stunned when he saw not just the bunkhouse, but the school bus now being used as a storage unit.  Calling the former a bunkhouse was something of a misnomer to Jack’s way of thinking. . .while smaller than the main house, it was definitely not the bunkhouses in old Westerns or even the bunkhouses he saw all over England and in Scotland.  It was actually a combination of the two.  But again, it was the large, yellow vehicle that drew his attention.  He murmured again, “Your ... grandfather bought a school bus, had the seats stripped out and used it as a storage unit.  Any chance we’ll look inside there later, after we go through the former contents of the Hub?”

“Ye-up ... to both questions.  Yes, Grandfather bought a school bus, stripped it, and turned it into a rolling storage unit.  As to looking inside it ... that’s up to Grandfather, but probably,” Natalie replied.  She held the clipboard against her chest and tucked her chin over the top of the clipboard, closing her eyes.  Jack smiled a little, seeing her mother in her once more.  After a moment, Natalie opened her eyes once more and looked at him, a somewhat quizzical expression on her face.  Jack simply waited, choosing not to prompt her.  At last, she said, “You’ve been alive for a long time ... dying and coming back to life.”   Jack nodded, letting her get to her point in her own time, and Natalie continued, “And you’ve seen a lot of things ... how long have you been here?  What have you seen?”

“Let me ask you a question, before I answer yours,” Jack requested and Natalie nodded.  Jack asked, “Why aren’t you troubled by what I am ... by my inability to die?”  Natalie rocked back on her heels, biting her lip thoughtfully.  Interesting.  She had to think about it, there was no immediate answer for him.  _Very interesting_.  Natalie started to speak several times, before she stopped herself, bit her lip again and furrowed her brow thoughtfully.  Again, Jack kept silent, allowing her to figure out the answer to the question on her own.  If she was as much like Sophia, if he interrupted her, he’d likely end up with sore shins.  Nooo thank you!  And then, her head came up and she stared at him straight on.

“Because after everything I’ve seen and experienced and done over the last few months, the last few years ... someone who can’t stay dead doesn’t seem that strange.  That, and it seems to me that given what the Families did, to you and to the world, that you’re just as much of a victim as the rest of us,” Natalie replied. Jack blinked at her in amazement.  Victim?  He was the last person who could be a victim!  However, Natalie’s expression didn’t change as she said, “Maybe it would be better to say that you’ve been victimized, just like the rest of us.  You’re not a victim, no.  You’re too strong for that.”  Again, Jack wasn’t so sure about that, but she seemed as if she wasn’t going to listen to him if he said otherwise.  On the other hand, it raised another question, one which really made him curious.  The events of Miracle Day brought back his memories of Angelo, and everything that was involved in it.

“Doesn’t it bother your faith?” Jack asked.  He wasn’t entirely sure why he asked that, since he wasn’t sure if Carlyon or Sophia even believed in God.  Natalie simply gave him a look which asked what the hell he was talking about, and he continued, “Whatever religious faith you have, does it offend it that someone like me exists?”  Natalie shook her head, still staring at him as if he suddenly developed a second head.

“Why would it affect my faith?  I’ve had a lot of time to think since I pulled a gun on you yesterday morning, and nothing about you affects my beliefs.  I still believe that we should take care of each other to the best of our ability and stand up to evil.  I still believe that sometimes there are good choices and bad choices, and sometimes there are bad choices and less bad choices.  I still believe in all the things I believed in two weeks ago,” Natalie replied.  She paused, eyes narrowing a bit, and then she added, “As to my faith ... I’m not sure what that is right now.  Why should your existence change my beliefs or my faith?”

“Because this is it ... there’s nothing after this,” Jack replied bluntly.  Unexpectedly, Natalie smirked at him.  She didn’t believe him, or. . .  He asked, “Okay, what was that for?  And just where is Carlyon?”  She shrugged, and Jack wasn’t sure if the shrug was for the first question or the second, and even if it really mattered.  She wasn’t reacting as most people did when he told them that there was nothing after death.  Not for the first time, he was glad he never had the chance to tell Angelo that.  The Miracle might have been even worse.

“That you’ve seen.  And do you really think a Higher Being would allow you to see what comes after, knowing that you come back?  Can you imagine the chaos that would result if people knew for certain what came after?” Natalie observed.  That comment startled Jack, and she continued, “Like I said, I’ve thought about this a lot since I found out that you didn’t stay dead, including what you might see.  Maybe there’s a Higher Being, maybe there isn’t ... but knowing that you don’t see anything while you’re dead doesn’t sway me one way or another.”  She tilted her head slightly to one side as she asked, “You’ve encountered issues before.  . .you must have.  You wouldn’t have asked, otherwise.”

“Jack has encountered people of all kinds, my dear.  It’s one reason he’s hesitant to inform people of his inability to die.  Yes, Jack.  Angelo did tell me about what he did to you, and what was done to you in the basement of that butcher shop.  He was in his sixties when we met, and that was the only reason I didn’t lamp him,” Carlyon said grimly.  He held up the key, adding, “Lucas found the key, but before I left the house, there was a call from Matthew Halloran.  He wanted us to know that Nicholas will be by later with groceries ... wanted to make sure that someone would be home.”

“Well, that goes without saying.  After you, Grandfather,” Natalie said, making a sweeping motion toward the door.  Carlyon ruffled her hair and Natalie rolled her eyes, but made no protest, choosing instead to follow her father into the bunkhouse after Jack motioned her to go first.  Of course, that also gave Jack the opportunity to check out another side of Natalie, literally.  Over the top of her head, Carlyon glowered at Jack ... but the effect was thoroughly ruined by the way his old friend’s lips were twitching.  The immortal simply smiled at the other man innocently ... Carlyon knew better than to expect anything else from Jack.  Nearly five years earlier, Jack learned he was a Fixed Point in time and space.  That might as well be true for all of him, and not simply his existence.  He followed Natalie and her father inside the bunkhouse, to see what remained of his old life in Cardiff. 

 

TBC


	5. Say 'Yes,' Say 'No,' Say 'Maybe'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions mount between Jack and Carlyon, Rex leans toward a decision, a revelation about what Adriane saw in DC that mentally scarred her is made, Natalie begins to slowly slide into her new role (and learns about the difference between American English and British English), and Carlyon’s plans for this new Torchwood branch are brought to light.

They proceeded into the bunkhouse and Captain Harkness murmured, “Can you hand me a torch, Natalie?”  She groped around the wall for the familiar shape of the torch and handed it back to the newcomer.  Her grandfather laughed unexpectedly and Captain Harkness observed, “Well, this will do just as well.”  He flicked a switch and the torch lit the immediate area.  And ...this would help them how?  The dark-haired man added, sounding very pleased, “There it is.  You know, you could have handled that yourself, Carlyon.”  A few seconds after that, the entire room was lit up and Natalie couldn’t help muttering, ‘ _bright lights, bright lights_.’

“I could have,” her grandfather replied gleefully, “but then I would have been denied the entertainment of hearing you ask for a torch and seeing Natalie handing it to you!”  Natalie stared at her grandfather, trying to figure out why he would be amused by this.  A glance toward Captain Harkness told her that he was just as confused as she was.  Her grandfather chortled, “Natalie, my dear, what he knows as a torch, you know as a flashlight.”  Oh.  OH!  Natalie face-palmed, feeling her face burn with embarrassment.  Of course, she should have known that.  A large, warm hand settled on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Natalie ... your grandfather has always had a warped sense of humor.  I should have remembered to ask for a flashlight,” Captain Harkness said ruefully.  Natalie smiled at him a bit awkwardly.   The captain turned off the torch and returned it to Natalie, who put it back on its hook, and the man said, “All right, let’s have a look.  Natalie, are you ready to take down the information?”  She nodded and he continued, “We’ll start here.  Ianto never got around to naming this, in part because we could never figure out what it did.  Fell through the rift around 1985.”  Natalie scribbled down his observations, diagramming the item as best she could.  Once she was done here, she’d put this on the computer ... and ask her grandfather why he made a face when Captain Harkness mentioned this ‘Ianto.’

However, he was way ahead of her, asking quietly, “Something you’d like to share with me, Carlyon?”  Natalie stepped away from the two men, suddenly uncomfortable.  Captain Harkness reached out and put his hand on her shoulder once more, saying, “It’s all right, Natalie ... neither of us will hurt you.  I won’t start something ... at least not here, not where an innocent woman could get hurt.  I ask again, Carlyon, is there something you’d like to share with me?”  Natalie looked from the captain, whose face was cold and implacable for the first time since she met him, to her grandfather, and back again.  She shuddered.  There was no warmth in the captain’s face, and that just felt. . .

“Not here.  Not now.  Although, you might want to ask yourself, Jack ... we knew that Esther was one of your people.  We knew that the Families had her.  We knew about Angelo Colasanto and what he did to you.  Do you really think, for one minute, that I ever stopped watching over you?  Even from a distance, when I couldn’t stay in Cardiff any more, do you really think I stopped watching over you, stopped caring for you?” her grandfather asked softly.  Natalie shuddered, suddenly seeing a side of her grandfather that she never personally witnessed.  Her uncle David told her once, not long before he was murdered, that her grandfather could be a serious bad-ass.  She only ever knew the stern but loving grandfather who sometimes snuck her candy when her mother’s back was turned and who was sitting at her bedside, red-eyed, when she awoke after the accident.  Right now, she could see what Uncle David meant.

“You hacked into the CCTV inside the Hub.  Alex noticed the anomaly, a few months before he killed himself and the others, and no one could track it,” Captain Harkness said.  Once more, Natalie moved away from the two men, looking around for an exit, any exit.  The captain was nearly trembling, and her grandfather ... her grandfather’s eyes were locked onto his old friend.  She had the sense that neither men remembered she was here.  Captain Harkness went on, “That was why no one could track it, because you still had your access codes.  You were never logged out of the system.”  Her grandfather spied on Captain Harkness?  That was ... creepy.  A few other things described it, but creepy was what stuck in her mind.  Very creepy.

“And I saw all of it.  I saw the murder-suicide ... I saw you fighting to rebuilt Torchwood into something good and noble ... I saw you torn apart by that damn bomb.  I saw all of it, Jack, I saw all of it,” Grandfather answered, his voice barely above a whisper.  Natalie backed away yet again, growing more and more uncomfortable with the charged atmosphere, especially when her grandfather added in that same, very soft tone, “And I tell you now, Captain Jack Harkness, I will tolerate no traitors among my team, among my people, among my family.  Anyone who betrays this team, betrays my family, will be annihilated.  I give one second chance, and one second chance only.  If they’re foolish enough to throw that second chance away, then they deserve whatever they get.  I once sacrificed twelve orphans and my best friend’s trust to save the world and my wife, Jack. . .do you really think I have any qualms about sacrificing one woman and her family to save my own?”

The captain’s eyes flickered to her and he said in a very even tone of voice, “You’re frightening your granddaughter, Carlyon.”  And again, there was that strange stress on ‘ _granddaughter_ ,’ but in that moment, Natalie saw the terrifying director of a super secret organization give away to her grandfather once more.  His dark eyes filled with tears and he stumbled over to Natalie, who was still hugging the clipboard.  As her grandfather cupped Natalie’s face in his hands and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, begging her forgiveness, Captain Harkness added, “And there’s no need for any of that.  She chose to remain with her husband.”

“Forgive me, little one.  And that is where she belongs, Jack.  Not with Torchwood.  Never with Torchwood, and I have my doubts about whether she belongs on the constabulary, for that matter.  Now, I will allow you and Natalie to get your work done.  Someone will fetch you when Octavia is finished with the information she has been gathering, if you haven’t finished at that point.  Behave yourself with Natalie, Jack ... all three of us have taught her self-defense,” her grandfather replied, brushing Natalie’s hair away from her eyes.  He caressed the cheek with the backs of his knuckles, before heading to the door.  Grandfather stopped at the door and turned back, as if to say something, but shook his head and continued out into the yard.

Both Natalie and the Captain were silent for several minutes, and then Captain Harkness said quietly, “We should get to business ... I’m guessing you’ll want to put that onto a computer?”  She nodded numbly and the captain reached out to touch her face, fingertips grazing her cheek, adding, “I’m sorry for frightening you.  Carlyon and I have ... unfinished business, but it’s between us and has nothing to do with you.  You know your grandfather wants me to stay and help him restore Torchwood.  If I do that, will you be able to work with me?  I won’t lie to you, I’m not an easy man on any level.”

Natalie snorted, and it seemed to break the tension that remained even after her grandfather’s departure.  She told him, “Captain, before the Families decided to remake the world in their own image, with them at the top of the doggy-pile, I was a production associate in a warehouse, a receptionist in a bank, a receiving clerk in a factory, and above all of that, I was a mother.  I don’t know how to do easy.  The only thing I’ve never had to work for that I’ve gotten was the love of my family.  Everything else, from my grades to my jobs, I’ve had to work my ass off.  I don’t do easy, I don’t do light, and I don’t do glamorous.  I’ll leave that last to you.”  He grinned at that, and Natalie added, “And before you say a word, you know damn well how gorgeous you are, I’m _not_ feeding your ego.”  That made him laugh, and the rest of the tension dissipated.  But as Natalie began writing down what the captain told her, she remained on alert.  Something was going on ... something big. 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Where’s Esther?”

“Upstairs, sleeping. . .she forgot that she just spent two straight months in bed, and she over-did it when she went with Natalie, Captain Harkness, and Lucas to check out the new Rift, Agent Matheson, and if you wake her up again, you’ll find my foot up your backside,” the young girl at the table replied.  Rex blinked at the girl.  He met her at breakfast, he remembered now ... this was Priscilla Tregarth’s younger daughter, Adriane.  In her early twenties, with shoulder-length light brown hair, Adriane looked more like her mother than he first realized.  She didn’t look up from whatever she was doing, adding, “Aunt Octavia is working on the computer, trying to tie some information together.  Captain Harkness and my sister are in the bunkhouse, and my cousins are with my niece.  Jason especially is a big softie when it comes to our Aili.”  There was a ghost of a smile on her face and in her voice when she mentioned her young niece.

“Ah.  So, what are you doing?” he asked.  More to the point, what changed between breakfast and now?  Adriane Tregarth continued her work, not answering.  It was paperwork of some kind, he could see, but whether it was for school or this branch of Torchwood was hard to say.  And then he remembered that it was the weekend, so it was unlikely that it was school work.  He thought.  It was hard to keep the days straight sometimes.  She lifted her head and glowered at him, and Rex backed off, raising his hands in the classic surrender pose.  He heard from other family members that Adriane could be a drama queen, but he wasn’t so sure that’s what this was.  In fact, he had his doubts if she was a drama queen at all ... although, he supposed that depended on what someone was used to.  However, he just met the girl earlier this morning, and that wasn’t nearly enough time to figure someone out.  Just look at his error in thinking that Jack was stupid.  World War II was impulsive on occasion, and reckless at times, and didn’t do things the way Rex would, but he wasn’t stupid.  Besides, Rex was the absolute last person who had any right to call anyone else ‘reckless’ after checking himself out of the hospital with his injuries.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m writing up a piece for the local paper.  I went into town on my bike this afternoon, and heard someone saying that Miracle Day didn’t have a real effect on people.  Two months after Miracle Day ended, and the schools are still closed.  People’s lives are still on hold while things get straightened out.  When I was in DC, I saw things spinning out of control, even early on.  I saw a man confront a monster and get beaten up for it.  I saw those people, the ones who called themselves ‘the Soulless,’ live up to their name.  They hurt people, Agent Matheson.  And do you know why they lived up to their name ... do you know why they were soulless?  Not because no one except Captain Harkness couldn’t die ... it was because of those damn masks.  They didn’t have to look at themselves in the mirror, and so they could do unspeakable things to each other!” Adriane replied.  She was trembling, her hand in danger of snapping the pen cleanly in half.  Rex quickly rescued the pen from that fate and Adriane from having ink all over her fingers.

He sat down beside her, wishing Esther was here ... or rather, wishing she was awake.  She was better at the emotional stuff than he was.  After a moment, Adriane went on in a controlled voice, “I didn’t ask for any of this.  None of us did.  Not Natalie, not Lucas, not Jason, not me.  None of it.  Natalie does what’s asked of her, but she always has.  She ... all she’s ever wanted was to be loved.  She just wanted a husband and a child, but most men are too stupid to look past her looks.  At least she has Ailsa ... and that wouldn’t have happened if Beatriz hadn’t died during the tornado.  Jason got infected with this need to help people while he was in the military.  Actually, it started before then, ‘cause Uncle David was the same way.  He and Lucas want to live up to what Uncle David did ... he was killed on 9-11 and all they’ve ever wanted was to make him proud.  None of us asked for this, but we’re involved anyhow.  I don’t even know if Mom and Aunt Octavia asked to be a part of this.”

“You know, you’re right.  You didn’t sign up for this.  But really, who did?  Do you think World War II was looking to become immortal?  Hell no!  Do you think your mother or your aunt signed up for this, or even your grandfather?  Please.  Do you think Esther signed up for this?  She was a junior CIA analyst who was literally pushed into the arms of Torchwood when our former boss turned out to be a mole for the Families and forced her to go on the run.  She didn’t make the conscious choice to be Torchwood until the night Jack was shot.   Maybe none of us asked to be here, doing this, but we’re here now.  We can either curl into a ball and whimper, or we can fight back.  Jack ... Esther ... your sister ... your cousins ... they chose to fight back.  You can’t help that you were born into this family.  . .what you can help is how you choose to react,” Rex replied.  She glowered at him, but Rex maintained the gaze steadily.  He encountered this in young agents in the past, agents whom he helped to train, and this, he knew how to do.

He continued when she had nothing to say, “You went through hell in DC.  That’s been established by your mother and your sister.  But you won’t tell them what upset you so badly.  One thing I learned from Miracle Day is I can’t do everything alone.  Whatever you saw or experienced, it’s too big for you to handle alone.  You don’t have to handle it alone, and you shouldn’t even try.  Your sister went through hell while she was in that hospital, and she doesn’t have to handle it alone, either.  But see, there’s a big difference between you and your sister.  Natalie is quiet, unless you threaten her.  You’re not.  You’ve got no problem with expressing yourself.  Use that, Adriane Tregarth.  Use it to tell your story, use it to heal yourself, use it to educate others who think Miracle Day was no big deal.  People who didn’t recover from an awful accident that should have killed them, people with no training who had to put someone into Category One to save themselves and others, people who didn’t see a beloved new friend shot before their eyes, people who didn’t see someone special to them burned alive in one of those damn modules.  You tell the stories, Adriane, you make sure those names, those people, aren’t forgotten, you give them a voice.”  He heard his own voice growing stronger and more intense as he spoke, but didn’t care.  He didn’t want Vera Juarez forgotten, or anyone else who were put into those things.

Adriane was staring at him in shock, and Rex sat back, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.  He wasn’t entirely sure where that came from, but he wasn’t taking any of it back.  The girl said in a small voice, “I didn’t want to see those things.  I’d never even really seen two people fight, much less someone get beaten up ... or r-raped ... or t-tortured.  I mean, I saw it on tv, but it wasn’t real.  But this was.  It was real, I saw it ... I heard it.  And the police were trying to stop things, but there was too much, too much, and there weren’t enough people.  I was seeing everything fall apart, Agent Matheson, and I couldn’t do anything about it.  I couldn’t protect those people, ‘cause I was a c-c-coward!”

Now that, Rex couldn’t let pass.  He put his hand on the girl’s knee, replying, “One thing you are not, Adriane, is a coward.  All right?  I don’t know what you saw, but I do know this.  If you’d tried to stop the rape or torture yourself, then you would have likely ended up a victim yourself.  Did you at least try to get help?”  The girl nodded, wiping at her tears, and Rex continued, “That’s good.  Were you able to save other people?  ‘Cause I’ll be honest with you, kid.  Saving _everyone_ is impossible.  No one can do that.  Not your grandfather, not me, not World War II, no one can save everyone.  I don’t know what kind of training you’ve gotten, but if you managed to help one person, if you managed to save one person, then you’re doing good.”

“That lady ... she was talking about saying ‘ _no_ ,’ when she blew up the modules.  I ... I didn’t say ‘ _no_ ,’ to those people, Agent Matheson,” the girl said softly.  Rex grimaced.  Oooh, that was a conversation he really didn’t want to have with this girl.  And, it didn’t seem to be necessary, because Priscilla Tregarth was listening from the other entrance into the kitchen and sat down on the other side of her younger daughter.  She took the girl’s hand, drawing Adriane’s attention back to her and Rex sat back into his chair.

“Yes, baby, you did say ‘ _no_.’ You didn’t turn away, you helped in any way you could.  You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, but I know you need time to believe that.  Is that why you wouldn’t tell me what happened in DC, because you were afraid that I’d say you hadn’t done enough?” Priscilla asked and Adriane bobbed her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.  Priscilla gently thumbed the tears away, whispering, “People have different ways of saying ‘no,’ angel.  And just because you didn’t go for the dramatic way with explosions and on a motorcycle, doesn’t matter your way of saying ‘ _no_ ’ wrong or that it makes your way less.  But ... if you want to make sure that you can help the next person better, we’ll start teaching you more, okay?”  This time, Adriane nodded vehemently and Priscilla said, “That’s my girl.  Shhh, it’s okay.”  This was said as the girl threw herself into her mother’s arms.  Over the girl’s head, Priscilla mouthed, ‘ _thank you_ ,’ and Rex nodded, rising quietly from his seat.  He’d leave the rest of this to her mother.  He needed to find Carlyon Tregarth.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

So much was lost when the Hub was destroyed.  But Angelo and his people saved what they could, and then Carlyon and his daughters stripped the complex of Torchwood technology before the CIA or the Families could get their hands on it.  Apparently, as soon as they knew that Olivia Colasanto made her move, Carlyon left Oklahoma with Priscilla and Octavia, while Natalie kept things under control at home.  It took Jack and Natalie nearly two hours to go through everything that was lost and regained.  A few times, Jack peeked over her shoulder ... not hard to do, she was a petite woman ... to check out what she was writing and drawing.  She was thorough, he had to give her that:  what she couldn’t draw, she described in as much detail as she could manage.  And she spoke little ... when she did speak, it was to request a clarification.

Jack didn’t fool himself about the reason for that silence.  It wasn’t simply about respecting his memories (although he was sure that it played into her reasons), but she was trying to avoid drawing his attention as much as possible.  His confrontation with her father frightened her badly, something that he regretted.  Or maybe not frightened, but definitely unsettled.  Jack would be the first person that he wasn’t always the most sensitive or tactful man (usually when it had to do with things that he didn’t understand or had no frame of reference for), but he didn’t want this young woman to be afraid of him or even wary of him.

“So, how well did you know Angelo?” Jack asked as Natalie wrote down a description for yet another artifact.  She didn’t answer right away, although her shoulders tensed ever so slightly.  He sighed and brushed the long dark hair away from the nape of her neck before resting his hand against the soft skin there.  Natalie gave a startled little gasp, but didn’t try to pull away and encouraged, Jack began gently rubbing his thumb across the vertebrae.  She tensed further, but only for a moment ... and then the muscles began to relax.  Jack murmured, “I would never hurt you willingly.  I’m not asking for your trust, Natalie ... just an opportunity to win that trust.”  Natalie hesitated for a brief moment, and then Jack felt the muscles under his fingers flex as she nodded.  Good.  It was a start.

“I met him for the first time when I was very small.  My memories are a bit on the vague side, since I was so terribly young ... maybe four or five?  And I don’t know that I knew him well, but he was always very kind to me when he came to the homestead or when we went to the compound where he lived.  I remember, when I was in that accident ten years ago, Mom and Grandfather had something to deal with. . .Torchwood business, more than likely. . .and when I woke up once to find them gone, Angelo was sitting in the chair beside my bed.  He was smiling, but there was such sadness in his eyes.  He told me that he heard I was hurt, and since he was in town anyhow, wanted to make sure I was all right.  I was a little fuzzy in the head, between the pain-killers and just waking up, but one thing I remember so clearly is his statement about how horrible it was when a person was hurt because of another’s stupidity and selfishness.  He squeezed my hand and told me to sleep, that he would watch over me and guard my dreams.”

Jack listened intently, choosing not to ask questions, and as he hoped, this encouraged the girl to keep talking.  Natalie hugged the clipboard against her chest, explaining, “It wasn’t until much later, after he died, that I learned what he meant.  Right before Grandfather sent me undercover at the hospital, he explained that Mr. Colasanto helped the Families to hurt a mutual friend very badly once, and that was the reason for their interaction and their arguments.  Mr. Colasanto was very young at the time, not much older than Adriane, and he never truly forgave himself for hurting his friend.  Grandfather admitted that he hadn’t forgiven him, either, even though he did something to hurt this friend as well.  It’s only been in the last few days that I realized you’re that friend.  I just don’t know what my grandfather did to you ... although I have a feeling it has to do with your argument, or whatever you want to call it, earlier.”

“There’s a bit more to it than that, but you have it to rights,” Jack admitted, still rubbing her nape, “But as I said at the time, that should have remained between the two of us, and you shouldn’t have been dragged into the middle of it.”  She shrugged and pulled away from his hand, turning to face him instead.  But despite her seeming indifference, she still looked troubled.  Not angry, not even worried ... but troubled.  He stepped toward her, asking softly, “What is it?  I know this is a lot to take in, but I can’t help you come to terms with it if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

“I just ... I know what Mr. Colasanto did to you.  Now, I mean.  I mean, I’ve put things together, based on a few things I’ve heard.  I just ... I don’t understand why.  I mean, I can understand his initial reaction ... I almost shot you when you came back to life yesterday, after all.  I can understand that ... but what came later!  How could he have done that?  You were bleeding and dying and ... how could he have done that?  I’ve been ... ever since I heard about what happened, I’ve been trying to understand.  And then we came in here, and I realized that this is all you have left of your old life, and it’s here because Mr. Colasanto’s people recovered it, and I started thinking about it all over again, except now it’s more real.  I don’t understand how he could have done that to someone he claimed to love.  I don’t expect much humanity out of the Families and their little minions, but. . .” she replied, shrugging helplessly.  If she was fifteen or twenty years younger, she would have likely been in tears at that point.

“He was a child, Natalie.  Like you said, he was about the same age as your little sister ... maybe even younger.  It was 1928, he was a child, and he was frightened.  It was terrifying enough to him, how we felt about each other, but when he realized I couldn’t stay dead. . .  I won’t lie to you.  It took me time to forgive him.  I died so many times that night.  And I chose a rather dramatic way to leave his life,” Jack replied.  Natalie raised her eyebrows questioningly and Jack explained his final confrontation with Angelo before seeing him lying in that bed only a few months earlier.  She bit her lip thoughtfully, and Jack added softly, “He died as I sat beside him, you know.  I kissed him and he died.  There was a part of me which wondered if I killed him, if being mortal. . .”  He let his voice trail off.

“It was okay for him to let go,” Natalie observed and Jack looked at her in astonishment.  She smiled and said, “It wasn’t that you killed him or robbed him of his life by being mortal.  He knew that it was okay for him to die.  He knew that you were there, he knew that forgave him, so he let go.”  He hadn’t quite thought of it that way, especially given the null chip, but he could see where she would get that.  She added thoughtfully, “I really can’t blame you for your exit strategy.  I’m not sure if I could have done any differently in your position.  Those people hurt you, and they wouldn’t have been able to hurt you if it weren’t for Mr. Colasanto.  You know what, I know I wouldn’t have done anything differently.  I’m not even sure if I would have left him alive in your position.”  She nodded thoughtfully.

“I don’t think you give yourself nearly enough credit,” Jack told her honestly.  Natalie shrugged and turned away to start scribbling notes on the items they covered so far.  All right.  He wouldn’t convince her that way.  But he would stick to his guns ... and Natalie should know, especially if he stayed after her mother awakened ... that he had a lot more guns to stick to.  However, she was capable of surprising him ... as she walked past him to head down the next aisle, she swatted his chest with her clipboard, throwing a mischievous smile over her shoulder.  Oh yeah. Definitely Sophia’s daughter!

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“I wish you were here.  I know, I’ve said this so many times before, but it’s no less true.  I’ve made so many mistakes, hurt so many people, and I’m running out of time to make amends.  I don’t think I’ll have much time with you when you come back ... when you finally wake up.  You’ll be so angry with me, my love, but I don’t care. . .I don’t care if you yell at me or even box my ears.  You’ll be here, and that’s all that matters,” Carlyon Tregarth told his wife, sitting alongside the frozen sarcophagus that kept her alive over the last thirty-five years.  He stroked the glass covering her lovely face, reminding himself that in just a few weeks, he’d be able to caress her skin properly.  He tried to forget that while she would be technically in her eighties, she would have the mind and body and spirit of a thirty-six year old woman.

He paused, before telling his wife, “Jack’s home, finally, home with us and two of his new team.  I hadn’t realized until I saw him yesterday just how much I missed him.  The girls missed him, too.  Except for Natalie, and she never knew him to begin with.  I don’t imagine it’ll surprise you, but Jack realized within an hour that she was our daughter.  He’s already promised not to tell her ... likely because he considers it my responsibility.  And God knows I’ve pushed too many of my responsibilities onto his shoulders as it is.”  Carlyon bowed his head, remembering the years he spent without his friend after he took his daughters and his wife, and left Torchwood to sort out its own damn mess.

“You never wanted me to leave, did you, Sophy?  No, you wanted to stay and fight, you wanted so much not to abandon Jack.  But I wasn’t as strong as you are, my love, I never have been.  I looked around and saw everything that you touched, and the idea of being there without you hurt too much,” Carlyon murmured.  He shook his head.  Here, in this room, with his wife, he didn’t have to be the former Torchwood Three director who set in motion a terrible series of events.  Here, he was a simply a broken old man who missed his wife and lost his daughter, even though she lived in the same house and her eyes held only affection for him.

Hearing footsteps, Carlyon whispered, “What do I do, Sophia, what do I do when Jack learns there was never a need for his lover or grandson to die?”  A hesitant rap at the door informed him that his visiting time with his wife was over and he called in a steady voice, “Come in, Agent Matheson.”  The door opened, revealing the agent looking rather nonplussed.  In spite of his anxiety, Carlyon found that he could smile at the other man’s obvious shock.  He smirked a little, asking, “Would you be surprised if I could tell by your footfall and knock?”  Matheson opened and closed his mouth, before shaking his head and entering the room.

“You scare me sometimes, Director Tregarth,” the agent replied and Carlyon’s smirk broadened.  He’d take that as a compliment!  Matheson continued, “I, ah, wanted to talk to you about your job offer.  I need ... I need a little more information.”  Carlyon gestured for him to have a seat, which the younger man did, looking extremely awkward.  Carlyon, however, refused to take pity on him.  He needed to get used to Sophia, and this was the best way to do it.  Matheson asked, “What, exactly, would I do as a field operative for Torchwood?  How would it be different from being a CIA agent?”  Good place to start.

“You would be containing or assisting aliens who come through the Rift ... and, if necessary, kill said aliens.  My Torchwood, the one I oversaw in the Sixties, still subscribed to the concept of ‘if it’s alien, it’s ours.’  And I saw no problem with that, because Torchwood was far older than UNIT.  Jack has a far different view ... he kills those aliens who represent a threat to humanity, he helps those who wound up here by accident and can assimilate, and contains those whom could go either way.  In addition, there’s the matter of people taken by the Rift ... oh, you didn’t know about that?  That’ll be covered in the briefing when Octavia is ready to give it.”

Matheson nodded thoughtfully, before asking, “Who would I be working with?  I mean, obviously, it would W ... it would be Jack and probably Esther, too.  I think she decided to join Torchwood a long time ago, even if she didn’t realize she made the decision.”  Carlyon couldn’t argue with that conclusion, as it was the same one he reached the day before.  As to his actual question ... that was still being determined, really.  However, he could give the former agent a few ideas about this.

“Esther, yes.  Jack, if he decides to stay.  My daughters and grandchildren.  I know, Octavia is something of a handful, but I think she likes you,” Carlyon replied.  Matheson swallowed hard, much to the older man’s amusement, but said nothing.  After a moment, Carlyon went on, “My intent is to have Octavia and her boys in the field with you and Jack, Natalie assisting with the administrative duties and Esther covering the computers.  Priscilla will have other duties.  Natalie does have some field training, but I don’t want her on a field mission until she receives additional training.  Besides, it gives her time to spend with Ailsa, who won’t be placed in danger.”  Matheson nodded approvingly.

“What about Adriane?  I talked to her earlier, and she’s struggling to make sense outta Miracle Day.  Hell, who isn’t?  Some idiot tried say that Miracle Day didn’t affect most people.  I don’t know what planet he or she lives on, but it ain’t the same as the rest of us,” Matheson snorted.  Carlyon rolled his eyes.  It was always someone, wasn’t it?   However, Matheson raised a good point about Adriane’s place in Torchwood.  Whether they wanted to be or not, his grandchildren were all involved in Torchwood ... all except Ailsa.  And if they had their way (Carlyon and Priscilla, especially), that wouldn’t change.  Of course, life rarely worked out that way.

“That’s up to her.  She’s still in college, once classes resume.  Priscilla tried to keep Natalie and Adriane out of Torchwood business as much as possible, up until a few years ago.  But after the planets moved and the children spoke in unison ... oh, you didn’t know that Torchwood was involved in putting the planet back in its proper orbit?  It wasn’t my branch of Torchwood, of course, it was Jack’s.  There’s a lot you don’t know about Torchwood, Agent Matheson, and even more than you don’t know about Jack.  And that is why you’ll likely be the second in command in the field ... because what you _don’t_ know, and what you _think_ you know, outweighs what you _do_ know.  And that covers a great deal of ground.”

Rex Matheson blew out a breath and sat back.  Carlyon said quietly, “I know this isn’t an easy decision to make, Agent Matheson.  We’ll say two weeks ... after we wake my wife up, I’ll ask for your answer.  Don’t give it to me before then.  As I said, this is a rather significant change in your life, and far different than what you did in the CIA.  It’ll be different even from what you did with Torchwood during Miracle Day.  Take your time.  Talk to people you trust.  And be sure that this is right for you.”  There was another long silence, while Matheson considered this and then the man nodded slowly.  Carlyon smiled.  He had an idea what the agent would choose ... but just like Esther before him, he’d let him figure that out on his own. 

 

TBC


	6. Guardians of the Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther and Ailsa get to know each other, Octavie and Natalie provide briefings of what they've learned, and an explanation of what actually happened to those two girls is provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed during Miracle Day that Jack kept his distance from Anwen, which told me that he was still uncomfortable around children and likely to remain that way for some time, even after he forgives himself. Of course, I also don’t see Ailsa letting that pass.

She awoke to find a familiar little girl perched on the edge of her bed, staring at her intently.  Esther smiled sleepily, murmuring, “Hi, sweetheart ... did your mom send you up to wake me up?”  Before heading out to catalogue the items in the bunkhouse, Natalie steered Esther to a spare room that would now be Esther’s, with some assistance from her younger sister Adriane.  They tucked her into bed, and she was asleep once her head hit the pillow.  Maybe going out with Jack, Natalie and Lucas wasn’t the smartest thing she’d ever done, but she didn’t want Jack going by himself.  It wasn’t that she distrusted Natalie or Lucas, especially Natalie ... but Esther was still having a hard time believing that she was truly safe, that the nightmare was truly over.

“No.  Mommy’s in the bunkhouse with the pretty man, and Aunt Dree is upset, and the silly man is talking to Ganda, so I came up here,” Ailsa Tregarth replied.  So, Natalie was with Jack, and Rex was talking to Carlyon Tregarth, Esther decided, mentally translating what the little girl mentioned.  She referred to Jack as the ‘pretty and sad man’ during their initial meeting ... and was that only the previous day?  Esther shook herself mentally, especially once she noticed the way Ailsa was staring at her.  She was on the verge of asking the child about it when Ailsa observed, “My mommy went away to take care of you.  Ganda said that it had to be Mommy, ‘cause the bad people knew Mama Priscilla and Aunt Tavie.  Did the bad people hurt you?”

Esther hesitated only a moment, and then reached out to the child.  It was a measure of how cherished she was in this house that Ailsa hesitated only a moment before scrambling into Esther’s arms, tucking herself against the blonde woman’s body with a minimum of bony little elbows and knees going in places one really wished they wouldn’t.  Once Ailsa was settled, Esther said quietly, “They didn’t hurt me, aside from the initial time.  They actually hurt my friends worse than they did me ... they hurt them by making them think that I was dead, and they wanted to change me so that I would hurt Jack.”

“Jack?  Is he the pretty man?” Ailsa inquired and Esther nodded.  The little girl continued, “But why did they want to hurt Mr. Jack?  He’s pretty _and_ nice.”  Oooh, how did she explain about Miracle Day and the events that led up to it?  Ailsa continued, “Mommy says there are some people who do bad things ‘cause they’re scared and there are people who do bad things ‘cause they think it’s a good thing, and then there are bad people.  Were they bad people, the ones who wanted you to hurt Mr. Jack?”

“Yes ... yes, they were bad people.  They weren’t scared ... like the people who almost hurt you.   And they knew what they were doing was wrong, that it would hurt everyone.  They wanted to hurt everyone, because it made them powerful,” Esther replied.  She questioned whether this little girl would understand what she meant when she said ‘powerful.’  On the other hand, she was the only child in a houseful of adults.  Esther wouldn’t bet money against this child’s comprehension.

“Then they were real bad people.  My ganda says that people like that do things ‘cause they’re bad and they’re little.  Not little like me, but little inside.  He says that Mommy and Mama Priscilla and Aunt Tavie, the boys and Aunt Dree ... they’re big inside,” Ailsa replied.  She paused, and then said, “He says that’s why Mommy went to rescue you, even though she wanted to stay here.  She knew that Mama Priscilla couldn’t go, and Aunt Tavia couldn’t go, so she went.  I hope I’m big inside when I grow up.”

“Oh, Ailsa ... sweetheart, I don’t think you have to worry about that.  If you listen to your mother and great-grandfather, then you’ll be just as big inside as they are,” Esther replied.  She was rewarded with a squeeze from the little girl.  Esther continued, kissing the top of the child’s head, “You know, that’s something Jack says when he wants to say someone is really special.  He says they’re bigger on the inside.   I wonder if your great-grandfather learned it from him.”  Based on what she knew of Jack’s relationship with Carlyon Tregarth, it wouldn’t surprise her at all, especially since Carlyon was around the same age as his great-granddaughter when he first met Jack.  She added with a smile, “But you know, Jack’s bigger on the inside.”

“Why’s he so sad?  He said he wasn’t as sad now, but he’s still sad.  He’s sad even when he smiles.  And he’s got a really, _really_ nice smile,” Ailsa pointed out.  Esther smiled a little.  She couldn’t tell Ailsa the whole story, of course ... about Ianto and Alice and Stephen, and too many others, too many other heartbreaks.  For one thing, Ailsa was so very young.  And for another, it wasn’t Esther’s place to tell the little girl about the losses in Jack’s life.  Though he seemed to be such an extrovert, he was an incredibly private person ... and most of what Esther learned about him came from those months when she took care of him after he was shot (and often when he was delirious with fever).  And she really didn’t think he would thank her for sharing those insights, much less with a small girl ... even if she was his friend’s great-granddaughter.

For now, she said only, “He’s lost a lot of people whom he loves, sweetheart, and just in the last few years.”  There, that should be general enough to answer Ailsa’s questions about Jack’s sadness.  Apparently so, because Ailsa nodded, looking sad herself.  Esther squeezed the little girl, drawing a squeak ... just like Alys and Melanie always did when their young aunt held them that tightly.  Esther closed her eyes briefly.  Jack was looking after Sarah and the girls, and Esther knew the time wasn’t right to let her sister know the truth ... let them know that Esther was still alive.  If she moved now, she ran the risk of throwing off Sarah’s recovery.  Esther couldn’t do that to her sister, not after how hard Sarah worked to put herself back together.

She was distracted when Ailsa said thoughtfully, “If he’s sad, maybe I should start giving him hugs.  It always makes Mommy and Ganda and Mama Priscilla feel better when I give them hugs.”  Esther didn’t answer right away ... her first thought was, ‘ _good luck with that, kid_.’  Jack was still not entirely comfortable around children, even though he was starting to come to terms with ... everything.  And then she looked into Ailsa’s determined brown eyes, which made her decision for her.  She wouldn’t dissuade the child ... in part because Ailsa probably wouldn’t listen.  On a few occasions, Jack mentioned that he learned that he was a fixed point in time and space.  He was a rock in the sea of time, was how he mockingly put it once.  And Ailsa?  Ailsa showed signs of being very much Carlyon’s great-granddaughter ... nothing stopped her.  _Or, in other words_ , Esther reflected a bit ruefully, _an immovable object is about to encounter an irresistible force.   Or was that the other way around_?

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

In the end, it took the better part of two hours to catalogue what remained of the Torchwood Three Hub.  She supposed things could have gone faster, but that would have meant interrupting her new ... interrupting the captain while he remembered friends lost and people missed.  That was something she just couldn’t bring herself to do.  So, she quietly wrote down the pertinent information and let the captain grieve in peace.  Besides, according to her mother and Aunt ‘Tavia, this wasn’t everything.  There were other ... items which they hid from the Families because they had no place to store them.  And that was exactly how they put it, too.  Items.  And of course, that made Natalie curious, but if there was one thing she learned during the last twenty-four hours, it was that there were some things you were better off not knowing.  Not just because they weren’t any of her damn business (the confrontation between her grandfather and Captain Harkness sprang immediately to mind), but because there was nothing she could do about them and knowing about them could only bring sadness and pain.  She wouldn’t go so far as to say, ‘ _ignorance is bliss_ ,’ but she also wouldn’t say ‘ _the truth will set you free_.’  Usually, she found that real life was somewhere between those two ‘extremes.’

And the truth, in her case, was that Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood itself scared her.  Oh, she loved the idea that someone was protecting humanity from those aliens who would do harm, and on occasion, from humanity’s own self.  But based on semi-random comments that Captain Harkness made, there was sometimes a terrible price to be paid and Natalie was worried that she wasn’t strong enough to pay that price.  There was also the sense that what seemed like semi-random comments from her grandfather’s friend wasn’t random at all. . .that Captain Harkness was using his words as weapons, to measure her worth.  He could join the friggin’ club.  Everyone else seemed to question her worth, why not him?

But it wasn’t just that.  He watched her with appraising eyes, taking note of her reaction to everything he said and to his touch.  He liked touching people, she noticed ... not in a creepy way.  It didn’t give her the creeps when he touched her, and she didn’t think it was simply because he was so friggin’ gorgeous.  That was, however, probably one of the reasons why he scared her.  He was quite possibly the most beautiful man she’d ever seen, and despite the façade he presented to the world, there was vulnerability in his eyes if you knew _what_ to look for ... and if you knew to _look_ in the first place.  Even before she spent months as a drudge to protect and watch over Esther, Natalie entertained herself by people-watching ... what they did, what they said, and what their body language and eyes could tell a person.  It was necessary in her previous jobs and as Ailsa’s mother.  And what she saw in Captain Jack Harkness was a very handsome, extremely strong, and very vulnerable man.  Her people-watching skills told her that he was handsome and vulnerable.  Simple logic told her that he had to be strong.  To lived as long as he had (there was a bit of confusion about that) and still be able to function, after all the people he loved and lost ... a weak person couldn’t manage that.

That was something else she learned about Captain Jack Harkness while they were cataloguing the items from the Hub ... he loved his late team.  The way he spoke their names, the laughter in his voice when he told her stories about them, the grief in his eyes ... oh, the word ‘love’ never passed his lips, but it was true, nonetheless.  He loved them ... Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Gwen ... he loved them all.  What was equally obvious to Natalie was that her grandfather had little use for them, judging from the expression she saw on his face when Captain Harkness mentioned Ianto.  Apparently, Grandfather didn’t like what he knew of the captain’s previous team.  And just as obviously, the captain knew and he didn’t like Grandfather’s derision.

What she found particularly interesting (now that she thought about it and her nerves weren’t so damn jangled) was the way her grandfather backed down when Captain Harkness called him on it.  That wasn’t the way he usually operated.  He would tell you what he thought ... oh, in very diplomatic terms, of course, but he wouldn’t back down usually.  Yes, that was very, very interesting.  Almost as if he felt ... guilty.  She’d need to continue to watch that.  Things tended to go haywire when Grandfather felt he needed to atone for something.  _Yeah_ , a voice in the back of her head pointed out, _like asking you to go undercover to protect a woman you’d never met?_ Nat told the voice to shut up, please, she was musing.

Even so, that brought her to the other thing that scared her ... namely, Torchwood itself.  More to the point, what price would she be required to pay in Torchwood?  Blood?  Pieces of her sanity, pieces of her soul, her very life, her own daughter?  Natalie recoiled from the last possibility, but she knew it was just that ... a possibility.  In truth, wasn’t that what Mom and Grandfather did when they asked her to go undercover at the Families’ hospital?  Weren’t they prepared to sacrifice Natalie to save Esther?  Was she strong enough to sacrifice her own child for the sake of the world?  Could she really choose the world over Ailsa?

And if she didn’t, what were the consequences?  Not just to the world, but to Ailsa herself?  Could Natalie choose Ailsa over the world if doing so would destroy Ailsa herself?  Mom would probably tell her that she was getting ahead of herself, but really, that was how Natalie planned and prepared.  She looked at the worst case scenario.  It also occurred to her that she could simply not join Torchwood, but it was too late for that.  Now that she looked over her life, she realized she was always a part of Torchwood.  So, she had one of two choices. . .she could curl into a ball and whine about how unfair life was, or she could damn well step it up and figure out the best way to adapt and protect her child in this crazy, post-Miracle world.  Because one thing Natalie learned over the last few years ... it didn’t matter much what you wanted.  You could either choose to fight or you could choose to hide, and you could only hide for so long. 

Nearly three years earlier, when those things came to Earth and wanted the children, Natalie made her choice, even if she didn’t realize it at the time.  She chose to stand and fight.  She chose to fight for the children during that situation, she chose to fight for the Earth (if only by gathering as many people and bringing them to the house before those things showed up), and she chose to fight during Miracle Day.  And, she realized, she could leave Torchwood ... but in time, she would drawn back in because of her family.  So.  Once more, she would stand and fight.  Maybe not as dramatically as that woman on the motorcycle did when she blew up those modules, but she would fight back in her own way.

All right, then.  All right.  So her decision was made (not made for her, she made her own damn decisions) ... she would stay with her family and stay with Torchwood.  It wasn’t as if there were a lot of jobs right now, with the economy being what it was.  Her next move was to figure out what her place was in the new Torchwood being created by her grandfather (the one he hoped Captain Harkness would join) and how to balance it with being a mother.  Of course, she could ask her mother and Aunt Tavia, since it was becoming evident that they were Torchwood while they were raising Natalie, Adriane, Jason and Lucas.  And she might.  Later.  But Natalie had other things to figure out right now, and those took precedence.  And that brought her right back to Captain Jack Harkness ... more to the point, how she felt about him.

She wanted him.  Dear heaven, how she wanted him!  Every time she closed her eyes, her imagination painted lurid pictures of what she could do to him, could do for him, and things she would let him do to her.  When she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his skin against her lips and under her fingertips, could almost hear his moans, gasps and sighs as she touched him.  But that was all they could be ... figments of her imagination. It was pretty clear to her that Esther had feelings for him (duh), and he had feelings for her (also a duh).  Why in God’s name would someone like Jack Harkness want a thirty-four year old virgin who was barely average-looking if he could have a beautiful young woman like Esther?

It couldn’t be helped, so it was time to put that out of her mind.  She had work to do, and she followed the captain into the house, where Aunt Tavia was already setting up her own briefing.  After she finished going over what she knew of the girls who were missing (your prototypical mean girls, from what Natalie heard), it would be Natalie’s turn to brief this new Torchwood on what was rescued from what remained of the Hub in Cardiff and what they could be used for.  Natalie made her choice and it was time to start making good on that decision.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Friends, Romans, countrymen and fellow members of the Tregarth family and or Torchwood, lend me your ears,” Octavia intoned once the entire family was assembled in the sitting room of the Tregarth home, the one room in the house that could hold the entire family (plus) at the same time.  Rex Matheson just rolled his eyes at what he considered her unprofessionalism.  _Bite me, sexy Rexy_ , she thought, _you’re not my priority right now_.  Her baby sister returned to the house a few minutes earlier, looking somewhat dirty, a bit flustered and slightly troubled.  Octavia could take a guess at what was bothering Natalie ... he was over six feet tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, and sexy as hell.  He was good at those things.  She momentarily considered warning him about what she would do to him if he hurt her little sister, but decided against it.  It wouldn’t do any good, and knowing Nat, most of the hurt would be self-inflicted.

“You’re being silly, Aunt Tavie,” Ailsa pointed out, perched in Esther Drummond’s lap.  She wasn’t being still, however ... in fact, her youngest niece was behaving like she had ants in her pants.  She was getting ready to play one of her favorite games ... musical laps.  And judging by the looks she kept sneaking at Jack, Octavia could make a pretty good guess at Ailsa’s final target.  _Just make sure you do it when he’s not paying attention, Aili-child_ , Octavia thought, _otherwise, your evil little plan won’t work_.  Like her niece, Octavia noticed that Jack kept his distance from the child.  Unlike Ailsa, Octavia knew the reason for it and was torn between cheering Ailsa on and wanting to warn the child that Jack had his reasons.

For now, she told the child, “You’re sillier, though.  Okay, here’s what we know about the missing girls.  Their names are Tegan Sawyer and Annis Marchant.  Tegan has lived here for her entire life, and she’s the niece of Matthew and Ava Halloran, our closest neighbors ... Annis moved here three years ago.  Yes, I know this is information most of us know, Jason, but most isn’t all. According to the emails I perused this morning, they were both always rebellious, always into some kind of trouble, which only got when they met.  They weren’t really bad kids, just self-centered.  They would do things, and it wouldn’t occur to them that their behavior or actions would hurt someone else.  And in truth, they honestly didn’t care.  Oh, they would apologize and ask what they could do to make things right, but it never stopped them from doing it again.  Not even multiple go-rounds with community service helped with the issues.”  She barely held in a snort at the quotation from the email ... helped with the issues.  Well, that was a pretty way of putting things!

She paused to take a swig of water from her bottle, noticing her younger sister taking copious notes.  Hmm.  That was interesting.  While this was the first official Torchwood briefing Natalie attended, it wasn’t her first family meeting ... and this was the first time she ever took notes.  Actually, it was the first time she even brought a notebook to a meeting ... so where did she get it?  _What is my baby sister up to_ , Octavia mused, _aside from five foot three_?  She shook her head mentally.  It would wait until later.  For now, she continued, “Over the last six months, they began cultivating a new girl, Antoinette Weber.  That’s their latest thing ... find a new girl, someone alone and vulnerable, cultivate her and set her up for a big fall.” 

“Classic mean girls,” Natalie murmured and Adriane nodded, her expression stormy.  Both her younger sister and her oldest niece had encounters with that type when they were in school.  Actually, come to think of it, so did Octavia herself ... and so did Priscilla.  Well, she thought it was likely that Priscilla had encounters with those kinds of girls.  Natalie continued, “Okay, so, they were setting her up.  Is she missing as well?”  Octavia shook her head.  Nope ... she was home and safe, though acting rather edgy.  Natalie sat back, observing, “I think we should start with her.  See if they were planning anything ... maybe she finally realized they were bad news and backed out of whatever was on the agenda.  The other thing is, could two teenage girls open the Rift?  I mean, how is something like that possible?” 

“The Rift in Cardiff was opened by a psychic in 1869. . .given the proper set of circumstances and a few other factors, without a doubt it’s possible.  But Natalie’s right ... the investigation should start with this young girl.  My suggestion would be either of your grandsons, Carlyon, or Adriane ... if she’s willing.  Maybe Esther, since she’s very young as well.  Hey, you’re twenty-six, Esther ... there are actors your age who are playing teenagers, it’s a perfectly valid point.  But if I do it, or Natalie, or Priscilla or Octavia try ... she’ll get scared.  Or rather, more frightened than she already is, I’ll put it that way,” Jack observed.

Octavia nodded, adding, “We should also keep in mind that no one in this area is familiar with Torchwood, so we’ll have to be careful.  Yes, our family is pretty well respected, but we’re not the police and approaching Toni will require some finesse.  Her parents are very new to the area anyhow, and likely to be very wary of people wanting to speak with their daughter.  Jack, do you have any ideas about how to open up this particular dialogue?”  As soon as the words were out, Octavia wished she could call them back ... it didn’t pay to provide Jack an opening that big.  But Jack surprised her when he shook his head.

“Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ do subtle, but this is your territory, Tavie.  You know this area, you know these people,” Jack replied.  Octavia blinked in astonishment, before reminding herself that until yesterday, she hadn’t seen Jack in more than forty-five years. . .and he changed a great deal in that time period.  Besides, he was right.  She and the rest of the family knew the area and knew how to interact with their neighbors.  She ... oh.  Oh, Ailsa was making her move.  Over the last few minutes, the little girl went from Esther’s lap to Priscilla’s to Adriane’s, and now her favorite little sneak was approaching Jack in stealth mode.  Jack was still focused on Octavia and the information she put up on the dry-erase board, so when Ailsa put her hand on his thigh, he simply picked her up and settled her in his lap.  Rex noticed as well, opened his mouth to tease Jack about it, but Priscilla kicked his ankle sharply.  When Rex turned his attention to Octavia’s older sister, Priscilla made the classic ‘ _shhh_ ’ gesture.  Okay.  That worked, too.

“He’s right, Tavie.  My suggestion would be to provide the Webers with a half truth ... that we’re involved with the neighborhood watch that Matthew set up,” Octavia’s father suggested.  Well, they were with the neighborhood watch ... but as her father said, it was a half-truth, indicating that Matthew sent them to talk with the Webers.  However ... Octavia tapped her lip thoughtfully, wondering if they could use that even further.  As if realizing that, her father asked, “Octavia Brigitte?  What are you thinking, young lady?”

She offered him her most innocent smile (which fooled no one in the room, including Ailsa, who was happily snuggled against Jack’s chest) and replied, “I was just thinking, Dad.”  She patiently ignored Priscilla’s muttered, ‘thought I smelled wood burning,’ and continued, “With the Rift opening up, we might need the Hallorans’ assistance anyhow.  I’m thinking that maybe we should contact Matt and ask him if we can ... uhm ... invoke his name, with the idea that he’ll back us up?  In fact, maybe we should ask him if Nicky can help us anyhow.  After all, the Rift is real close to their land anyhow.”

“You mean, use the Hallorans as an auxiliary?  The idea certainly has merit, especially since the location of the Rift so close to their land puts them in danger already,” her father mused aloud.  Jack was blinking in obvious astonishment.  Right, because Torchwood Cardiff was something of an open secret.  Her father noticed Jack’s reaction and said with a cheeky grin, “Twenty-first century, Jack, everything changes.”  Both Octavia and Priscilla burst out laughing, not just at their father using Jack’s own words against him, but at the sight of Jack rolling his eyes.

“I think that at least one of the ‘adults,’ and I use the word loosely, should go with whoever talks to Toni Weber.  That way, there’s someone there to reassure her parents that we’re serious and taking her safety seriously while the younger individual is talking to Toni,” Natalie pointed out.  Octavia nodded, seeing her younger sister’s point.  And, speaking of which ... she smiled evilly.  It was Natalie’s turn to roll her eyes, sighing, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know ... it’s my turn to give the briefing about what Captain Harkness and I found in the bunkhouse, aside from a whole lotta cobwebs and other icky stuff.”

Octavia made a sweeping motion, as if to shoo her sister into the front of the room.  As she took her seat on the other side of Rex Matheson, already plotting ways to drive the agent utterly insane, Octavia spared a brief hope that her father would tell Natalie the truth about her parentage before their mother woke up in a few weeks time.  But she had a sick feeling that he would either wait until the last possible minute ... or after.  _In which case_ , she thought grimly, _it’ll be up to Priscilla, Jack, and myself to pick up the pieces.  Again_.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

An alternate dimension

Time:  Unknown

 

She was cold, she was hungry, she was tired, she didn’t know where they were, and all attempts to find out were blocked by the really cute guy who called himself a ‘Guardian of the Rift.’  This was not going according to the plan she created when it was time to remind Antoinette Weber of her place in the high school hierarchy.  Actually, it wasn’t going according to any plan she ever created, and even worse, the really cute Guardian didn’t seem to care who she was or where she was supposed to be or even that she was someone important.  He simply raised an amused eyebrow and glanced at a black girl whom he called his partner, and a half-second after that, she found herself on her ass beside her friend.

Only three days earlier, Tegan Sawyer had a wonderful life.  She was the adored only child, one of the most sought after girls in high school, and looked forward to continuing that life in college when she graduated the following year.  That all changed ... whenever last night actually happened.  It was supposed to be a practical joke.  She and her best friend Annis Marchant spent the last six months cultivating the new girl in school, Antoinette Weber.  It was a game they played when they got bored ... taking a new girl and pretending to be her friend, alienating her from the rest of the school.  Tegan told Annis that they were being kind ... but both girls knew it wasn’t about kindness or compassion, it was about power.  Toni Weber’s vulnerability gave them both power and control over her and they relished it.

Except now, they had no power, of any kind.  The previous night, they were conducting an ‘initiation’ of Toni ... which they created, her and Annis.  Except something went horribly wrong ... complete with screams of terror and pain ... and that initiation landed them in a place that neither girl recognized.  For more hours than Tegan could count, the two friends were huddled together for warmth, holding each other’s hands for comfort and familiarity, because nothing else was familiar.  Both of the Rift Guardians spoke with English accents, but somehow, Tegan didn’t think they were in Britain.  This looked more like pictures she saw of the moon in science class than it did of any pictures she saw of Britain.

 “Now,” the really cute guy said, drawing Tegan’s attention to him, “let’s try this again, shall we?  I know that your names are Tegan and Annis.  We learned that much from your initial arrival.  I also know that you opened the Rift with a homemade spell.  But what I don’t know is where you got the power to do such a thing.  The Rift was supposed to be closed, that was the whole point of my choice ... to close the Rift and prevent any more innocents from being dragged away from their home while doing something as simple as taking a walk.  I don’t think either of you are demons ... just selfish little girls with entitlement issues.”

“Like I said the first fifteen times you asked, asshole, I don’t know what you’re talking about!  We were just playing a prank, teaching a little upstart her place, when everything went batshit crazy and the next thing we know, we wake up here!” Annis retorted.  The black girl stepped forward and calmly backhanded Annis across the face.  Tegan winced, especially since her expression never changed at all.  There were times during the last several hours when it was she who scared Tegan far more than the man did.

“In the first place, his name isn’t ‘asshole.’  In the second place, the two of us are your best opportunity for survival, so you might want to think about showing a little respect.  And in the third place, we need to at least know where you foolish children come from. . .even though you can never return home, we’d like to at least get a message to your parents to let them know that you aren’t dead,” the girl told them in an alarmingly calm voice.  Tegan’s blood ran cold.  Never return home?  But ... but ... but ...  And for the first time since arriving in wherever they were, she thought about her mother. . .her mother, who was probably frantic by now.

Apparently, Annis was thinking the same thing, because she blurted out, “We have to go home, our parents are worried about us!  You have to let us go, they’ll give you money and whatever you want!”  _Speak for yourself, Annis_ , Tegan thought somewhat bitterly, _my father’s business still hasn’t recovered from that so-called Miracle_! And it didn’t matter, because the black girl was shaking her head.  Even before the words came out, Tegan was sure that she knew what the woman would say.

Unfortunately, she was right, as the black girl told them, actually sounding regretful, “We aren’t holding you captive.  We don’t control the Rift, we can only guard it.  We can’t go home ourselves ... the most we can do is send a message to your families, to let them know that you’re safe.  And I’m not even sure if that’ll work ... the Rift is horribly unpredictable under the best of circumstances.”  Tegan looked from one person to the other, and saw the truth in the man’s eyes.  She was telling the truth.  Tegan would never go home again ... would never see her parents again, or Uncle Matt or Aunt Ava, or even her annoying cousin Nicky.

She was trapped here forever ... _they_ were trapped here forever.  Tegan shuddered.  What the hell had they done when they played that final prank on Toni Weber?

 

TBC


	7. Spoken and Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations take place, Priscilla frets over what the future holds, and Jack comes closer to making a decision about rebuilding Torchwood in the States.

The plan cobbled together was agreed to by all participants once Natalie gave her briefing of what was rescued from the remnants of the Hub.  However, Priscilla put her foot down on one item, at least.  Esther would not be among the party who would talk to Toni Weber.  She was still exhausted from her ordeal.  The girl tried to laugh it off, reminding the older woman that she spent those months in bed, but Priscilla held firm.  Her muscles had some degree of atrophy, despite Natalie’s efforts ... there was only so much she could do, especially with the Families’ paranoia (but, as their mother often said, was it paranoia if there really was someone after you?).  Jack agreed with Priscilla, and Carlyon added that it would give him the opportunity to talk to the new recruit ... although he didn’t put it that way.  Jack also noticed the sudden apprehension on Esther’s face and gave her a reassuring smile.  For her own part, Natalie chose to stay behind, as it would give her the opportunity to put together the database for the Hub remnants.

Jack would accompany them to the house, but remain in the car, listening to the interview with the surveillance equipment they used.  If he chose to stay (which was still undecided), he needed to have a feel for the field operations.  Judging from the conversations which he knew Rex had with Carlyon, and the one which Carlyon intended to have with Esther, his old friend wanted them in his new branch of Torchwood.  But Jack had a great deal to think about before he made that decision, including exactly what Carlyon would want him to do. 

It was further decided that it would be the two boys, Jason and Lucas, who interviewed Toni Weber.  Octavia would accompany them into the house to reassure the girl’s parents.  And finally, either Priscilla or Carlyon himself would contact their closest neighbors, the Hallorans (and the providers of a lot of the Tregarths’ baked goods, evidently), and let them know what was going on.  To a point.  Carlyon wanted to speak to his neighbor face to face when he explained about the Rift, and after he explained his reasoning, Jack couldn’t argue with him.  Not that he would have, anyhow.  This was Carlyon’s place, not his.

It was only when the briefing began to break up that Jack realized he had a hitchhiker half-asleep against his chest.  He was distracted during the meeting and apparently, Ailsa Tregarth crawled into his lap, much to the amusement of her grandfather and two aunts.  Natalie merely smiled in bemusement as she picked up Ailsa, observing, “That’s one of her favorite tricks ... switching laps, and then choosing to settle with someone who is focusing on something else.”  Mercifully, she didn’t comment further, though he could tell she wanted to ... or at least, wanted to ask him about her daughter’s obvious comfort with him.

However, she didn’t, choosing instead to carry her daughter from the room, telling the others, “I’m putting her to bed ... it’s almost time for her nap anyhow.  I figure I’ll take my laptop into her room, so I’m there when she wakes up.”  Carlyon agreed to this plan, smiling at his daughter approvingly, and Natalie disappeared from sight.  There was a brief silence, and then Rex hesitantly offered to accompany Jack, Octavia and the boys. . .if he was joining Torchwood, really joining, then he needed to see how things were done.  Carlyon agreed gravely, and then once the agent’s back was turned, winked at Jack. 

“Watch that little one, Jack.  Once she’s decided that you’re hers, she’ll have you wrapped around her pinkie in no time flat ... assuming she hasn’t already,” Priscilla warned, waggling her eyebrows at him as she helped Esther from the room.  Jack stopped them both and scooped Esther into his arms, seeing the way she was wobbling.  The older woman pouted at him, “I could have gotten her upstairs, you know ... but you just want her all to yourself, don’t you?” 

“You always did see through me, Pris.  Besides, I would imagine you want to go over some things with your father and sister ... or maybe call these neighbors of yours?  And I will want to meet them at some point, if I stay,” Jack pointed out as he adjusted his hold on Esther.  For her own part, the former CIA analyst beamed at him and he beamed back.  Priscilla rolled her eyes at him, and Jack smirked as he carried Esther from the room.  He said softly, “I know, you probably could have walked upstairs with Priscilla’s assistance, but I wanted to talk to you anyhow ... reassure you about your conversation with Carlyon.  Just remember that you’re Esther Drummond, the woman who nursed me through two months of hell on Earth.  Remember that, because that’s what’s really important.”

“I’m Esther Drummond, who nursed my friend through a gut wound with minimal medical training and who learns from my mistakes,” Esther said, grinning at him, and Jack gave her a little hug.  That was right.  She learned from her mistakes, she grew from the experiences, and no matter how much she might have wanted to curl up into a little ball and die, she kept fighting.  That meant far more than the mistakes she made, and he was so proud of her.  Esther continued, “My room is off to the right here.  You are going to stay, aren’t you, Jack.”  Oddly enough, it was a statement, rather than a question.  She seemed more sure of his decision than he was.

“I don’t know yet, Esther.  I’m still figuring out if there’s really a place for me here.  I’m not sure how comfortable I’ll be with the Tregarths in this area.  I guarded the Rift for more than a hundred years in Cardiff and while I don’t plan on leaving Earth again.  I’m. . .” Jack observed, before falling silent.  He reached the top of the stairs and looked at Esther, who was watching him with quiet concern in her brown eyes, before finally saying, “I don’t know if I can belong here, I don’t know if this place can become my home, the way Cardiff was for so long.”  On the other hand, it would be good to be back with Carlyon and the girls once more ... there was a time when he and Carlyon were an outstanding team.  Things couldn’t be like they were before the 456 came to Earth the first time, but he learned a long time ago that nothing ever stayed the same.  He would still be working with Carlyon now, just in a different way.

“I think you accompanying Octavia and her sons is a good place to start, don’t you?  Jack, not everyone wants you to change ... not everyone wants you to be anyone other than our Category Jack.  Did I ever tell you what it meant to me, that you threatened the Families if they hurt me?  No, don’t look at me like that.  It isn’t your fault that I was shot ... they did it, not you.  You were on the other side of the world, and I know, I _know_ with every fiber of my being, that you would have shielded me with your own body if you were there.  I don’t blame you, I don’t blame Gwen, I don’t blame Rex. . .I don’t blame anyone but the Families.  You are a good man, Jack Harkness, and if I die by your side, then I know it was for a good cause, for a good reason.  I believe in you, Jack Harkness, I believe in you and I trust you!” Esther said fiercely.

His mouth went dry in the face of her vehemence. She meant it.  She meant every damn word.  Jack said hoarsely, “Oswald Danes asked me, near the end, whom I was.  He watched you and Gwen.  Said there were times when you liked me ... sometimes you loved me ... and sometimes you feared me.  But you don’t fear me, do you, Esther Drummond?  You don’t fear me at all.”  Esther shook her head, her eyes never leaving his and that fierce, determined expression never leaving her face.

“No.  I’m afraid for you sometimes.  I’m afraid of the weight you carry.  But if anyone is strong enough to carry that weight, then you are.  God, Jack ... you’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.  If anyone should be afraid of you, it’s those who are dumb enough to hurt the people who matter most to you.  I don’t fear you, Jack.  I fear that I won’t be strong enough to be what you need me to be, and I fear for you sometimes, but I’m not afraid _of_ you.  And I never will be.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

When Jack came downstairs fifteen minutes later, he was quiet and thoughtful.  Priscilla immediately recognized his expression ... and sharply kicked Matheson’s ankle again when he opened his mouth to harass her old friend.  She received an indignant glare, but Priscilla ignored him.  Jack was working through something, and evidently it had to do with something that Esther said.  Priscilla just hoped that the young woman encouraged Jack to stay.  Her family felt more complete now than it had in quite some time ... and it would be totally complete when her mother awoke.  Priscilla knew, even if her father hadn’t said so, that when her mother returned and recovered her strength, she would take on more diplomatic responsibility.  It wasn’t simply because she was the daughter of a diplomat (although that didn’t hurt) ... but she would likely have more patience than Priscilla’s father.  At nearly ninety years of age, her father had very limited patience with red tape and even less with stupidity.

About ten minutes after Jack came downstairs, the small party left for the Weber house.  While Jack and Esther were talking, Priscilla’s father called the Hallorans.  Not surprisingly, Matt agreed to back up Tavia and the others, with the understanding that someone would explain to him more fully what the hell was going on.  Priscilla offered to take Adriane over and do just that while Tavia, Jack, Matheson and the boys were at the Weber house.  Her father agreed to that suggestion, telling Matt that he would have his explanation this afternoon.  Matt agreed to those terms, offering to call ahead to the Webers and let them know that some people were coming to talk to them and Toni from the community watch.  The Hallorans really were too good to them sometimes, but right now, Priscilla wouldn’t look a gift neighbor in the mouth.  Especially since the Hallorans had as much to lose to the Rift as they did.

And so, three quarters of an hour after Tavia and the others departed, Priscilla and Adriane were heading for the Halloran place.  It was a nice house ... split-level, though Ava Halloran told Priscilla once that she always wanted an Elizabethan or Tudor-style home.  As Priscilla recalled, that was after Priscilla told the younger woman that she was born in the UK and spent the first fourteen years of her life there.  She was a nice kid, Ava was ... just a few years older than Natalie, so that gave Priscilla the right to call her a kid.  Actually, anyone who was younger than Priscilla qualified as a kid, but especially people around the same age as her youngest sister.

Her sister.  Priscilla’s smile dimmed as she bounced along the driveway leading up to the Halloran place.  That was something she and Octavia discussed briefly while they were waiting for Nat and Jack to join them, once the pair finished cataloguing the items in the bunkhouse.  Octavia feared that their father wouldn’t find the courage to tell Natalie the truth about her parentage before their mother awoke.  The thought crossed Priscilla’s mind as well, but they both promised years earlier to let their father tell Natalie.  It was his place, his right, his responsibility as Natalie’s father.  But there was also the matter of their responsibility to their sister.  Besides, Priscilla raised Natalie; in fact, she was the only mother Natalie ever knew.  Didn’t that mean she had some rights and responsibilities to their mother’s final gift?

Priscilla didn’t have any answers ... or illusions.  When Natalie found out the truth, she would feel betrayed ... by her, by Octavia, by their father.  But she wouldn’t be the only one.  That was the only reason why Priscilla never told Adriane that Natalie was her aunt, rather than her older sister.  It would hurt Natalie more if she was the last to know something so important.  Priscilla thought a prayer that she was wrong, that their father would hold to his promise to tell Natalie before their mother was awakened.

For now, she had a job to do.  Ava Halloran appeared on the front porch just as Priscilla and Adriane left the car, hands settled lightly on her hips and her teenage son Nicky just hovering behind her.  Priscilla offered the younger woman a smile, which was returned, and Ava said as she descended the steps, “Matt told me that you two were on your way ... said that you had some information about some strange things that have been goin’ on around here ... including an incredibly gorgeous newcomer?  Mind, that’s not what Nicky said, but my Nicky is no slouch in the looks department and this newcomer had him nervous, so he’s gotta be gorgeous.”

Priscilla’s smile grew more genuine as she replied, “He is.  And, he’s also the principal reason Miracle Day is over.”  Ava’s eyes widened.  Priscilla opted to wait until later to tell the younger woman the unwitting and unwilling part Jack played in creating Miracle Day in the first place.  People were strange sometimes ... the last thing she wanted to do was to put Jack in an impossible position, due to a misunderstanding.  And she would wait until much later to tell Ava that Jack was her first serious crush and the source of her very first erotic dream.  Something she never told anyone, not even Octavia (much less their mother), but Ava was the closest thing she had to a best friend aside from her sister. 

“Oh, this I’m lookin’ forward to hearing,” Ava replied as she gestured for Priscilla and Adriane to join them inside.  Priscilla bit back a smile ... yeah, she had a feeling Ava would feel that way.  The mother and daughter were escorted into the family’s dining room, where Matthew Halloran awaited with sweet tea and ...were those fresh biscuits?  Ava said, shrugging, “I had a bad day at work.  Evidently, there are some people who still haven’t gotten the message that the Miracle is over.”  Priscilla winced ... somehow, that didn’t surprise her.  Ava continued as the two Tregarth women sat down at the table, “Nicky actually was planning to come over in a bit with some groceries, but we convinced him to put that off when we found out that you were coming over.”

No doubt, it wasn’t so hard to do when they informed him that Adriane would be accompanying her.  And as ever, her daughter gifted Nicky with a vague smile before sitting down at the table.  And as ever, the poor kid’s face fell at the lack of acknowledgment.  Priscilla squeezed his shoulder as she passed him to sit at the table.  He offered her a weak smile and pulled out her chair for her.  They really did a great job with their boy.  And someday, he’d make some lucky girl an incredible husband.  Priscilla kissed his cheek as she sat down in the chair he offered, and then turned her attention to Matt Halloran.

“So, what, exactly, is going on, Priscilla?  First, there’s that strange earthquake. . .then you and your father bring back a stranger who makes Nicky nervous, along with a pretty blonde girl. . . and now I’m hearing that you think you know what happened to my niece,” Matt Halloran said.  Out of his father’s sight, Nicky rolled his eyes ... evidently, the boy didn’t get along with his cousin at all.  Priscilla was reserving judgment.  Not that she doubted that Tegan was, indeed, a mean girl.  However, she also knew that sometimes, mean girls grew up and became compassionate women.  She had only to look at Ailsa’s birth mother to know _that_.

“What I’m about to tell you will sound unbelievable, but after living through what we have during the last few years, it shouldn’t.  First, like we’ve already told you, our guests brought the Miracle to an end.  Their names are Captain Jack Harkness, Agent Rex Matheson, and Esther Drummond,” Priscilla told them.  She took a deep breath as Adriane took her hand, before continuing, “The second thing that you need to know is that there’s now something very dangerous on your land.  I know you’ll have questions, but you need to wait until I’m finished before you start asking them.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

As they agreed in the meeting, Jack remained in the Martinelli brothers’ pick-up truck, listening as the mother and sons interviewed Toni Weber.  The interview didn’t go quite as planned, as the girl’s parents insisted on remaining in the room, but Octavia was good at adapting her plans, and she directed the interview while the boys (including Rex) listened.  Once in a while, Jason or Lucas would interject with a question of their own, and Rex asked very few questions at all.  And as he listened, Jack was grateful that Octavia agreed to the conditions of the girl’s parents.  His suspicions about the Rift opening were proving correct, even if Toni didn’t realize it yet.

Evidently, Toni spent most of her first few weeks at her new school, trying to be nice and make friends, but it wasn’t until Annis Marchant and Tegan Sawyer approached her that Toni really got anywhere.  Poor kid.  Apparently, the plan was to cast a ‘spell’ ... but as Jack listened, it became clear that Toni was being set up by a pair of selfish little girls who got their enjoyment out of tormenting other people.  Jack knew people like that for his entire (very long) life.  What the two missing girls didn’t realize was that Toni had latent psi abilities.  She wasn’t strong enough to open the Rift, but it seemed likely that her psi ability was a contributing factor in a perfect storm.   Jack quietly resolved that Toni would never know that she may have condemned those girls to death.  They weren’t her friends, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still a terrible burden to bear.  He knew this from painful experience.

Her parents evidently came to the same conclusion, particularly where her ‘friendship’ with the two girls was concerned.  With friends like that, she really didn’t need enemies.  Based on what her parents were saying, it was likely that she would be grounded for two weeks. . .not because she was practicing witchcraft (which surprised Jack), but because she snuck out of the house.  Given what she went through when the Rift open and the grounding (as well as living with the disappointment of her parents), that was enough of a punishment.  There was some talk about community service and maybe eventually talking to the lost girls’ parents, but Jack wasn’t too sure about that last one.  He really thought that the ‘professionals,’ such as they were, should handle that part of it.  Toni didn’t know enough about what happened to deal with that.

Eventually, the interview wrapped up, with Octavia quietly advising the girl’s parents to arrange for some counseling.  She was the one left behind, the woman observed, and sometimes, that was the hardest of all.  Toni’s mother asked softly what she meant, and Octavia answered that they were the ones with the regrets, the ones who had to live with whatever happened.  Jack had an uneasy feeling that she wasn’t just talking about Toni any more.  That could mean Octavia or her father or her older sister ... or Jack himself.

Ten minutes after that, once the good-byes were said and Toni promised that she would do better, the four returned to the pick-up truck, and without preamble, Octavia asked, “Did everything come through, Jack?” He nodded as Octavia swung herself into the driver’s seat, and the woman continued, “Good.  I don’t know about you, but it sounds to me like there wasn’t just one thing that led to the Rift opening.  When Dad officially brought us into Torchwood ... we were both nineteen at the time of our inductions ... we read up on the Rift in Cardiff.  How likely do you think it is that she has psi abilities?”

“It’s latent, but it’s there.  I don’t know if she was spared because of those abilities or if subconsciously, she realized she was being set-up.  But that’s not the only reason for the Rift re-opening.  There’s another force at work.  Ianto ...” Jack told them and stopped, remembering his time in the House of the Dead, remembering Ianto’s sacrifice to save the world.  Whether it was his Ianto or a construct, it didn’t matter.  He focused instead on the here and now, adding, “It’s also possible that it would have happened, even without the involvement of the three girls.  Nature abhors a vacuum, and with the Rift in Cardiff closing, this may have been inevitable.”

“Question, World War II ... how did you know that Toni had latent psychic abilities?  Especially since you were out here in the car?” Rex inquired as he buckled himself into the seat directly behind Octavia, and then yelped.  Jack looked into the rear view mirror, and found a smug grin decorating Jason’s young face.  Rex blurted out, “Just what the hell is that for, kid?”  Octavia put her hand on Jack’s knee, drawing his attention back to her, and she winked at him.  Oh, this should be interesting!

“Grandfather told you not to call him that.  If Grandfather isn’t here to enforce that, I take care of it, as the oldest male in the family present.  Besides, Mom couldn’t very well do it, since she’s sitting in front of you,” Jason replied primly.  Rex’s jaw worked for several minutes, but no words escaped, especially not after the boy continued, “Besides, my dad raised me that only people with limited imaginations made up nicknames for people based on the way they dress.  He would have loved an outfit like the captain’s.”  There was a break in the boy’s voice as he mentioned his late father.

“It’s okay, Jason, it’s just how he shows affection,” Jack said before things could get too out of hand.  The boy blinked back tears, and Jack pretended not to see it.  Instead, he told Rex, “That’s something of a long story, but the short version is ... that was part of my training, where I come from.  It’s easier to do, face to face, but it’s possible from a distance, especially if the individual has no training and broadcasts. . .which is what she was doing.  I was hearing what was being said aloud and what she was feeling.”  He opted not to share with the others about his own mental shields ... that was a conversation for another day.

Octavia added, “And it’s not important.  While we were inside, Jack, I received a text from Priscilla.  She and Adriane briefed the Hallorans on the Rift, and they want to meet you sometime in the next few days.  Even if you decide not to stay with us, they still want to meet you.”  Oookay.  Jack wasn’t entirely sure what to think of that, but Octavia added softly, “Don’t worry about this ... they’re good people.  More than likely, they want to meet the man who ended Miracle Day.  And don’t try to tell me that it wouldn’t have started without you. . .you were the victim that night, not the perpetrator, so don’t even try to take that burden on yourself, or we _will_ have words.”

“And they will be many.  Trust me, Captain Harkness, you don’t wanna argue with my mom about this.  Well, really, you don’t want to argue with her about anything, but definitely not about this,” Lucas piped up from right behind Jack.  The immortal was on the verge of answering the youngest in the car, when Octavia’s hand slid from his knee to his thigh.  Jack barely bit back a yelp of his own, and Octavia just smiled at him innocently.  He stared at her.  Okay, for some reason, he did _not_ see that one coming. 

Octavia said softly, too quietly for anyone other than Jack to hear, “I’m not a little girl any more, Jack.  I’m fifty years old, a widow with two grown sons now, remember?”  Well, yes, he did remember that, but that didn’t mean he was expecting for her to ... _oh_.  He closed his eyes reflexively as her fingers continued to move up and down his thigh, coming dangerously close to some very sensitive nerves.  She winked at him and when Rex put his two cents worth in, called over her shoulder, “In the first place, sexy Rexy, Jack isn’t gay, he’s omnisexual.  In the second place, are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous, Mom,” Jason retorted from his place in the middle, “I just want to get back to the house, preferably without watching you fondle Captain Harkness!  There are just some things I have no desire to watch, and that tops the list!”  Octavia laughed and put both hands on the steering wheel, changing the subject to something else.  Both youngsters began contributing to the conversation, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts ... namely, whether he would remain here in Oklahoma with Carlyon and the other man’s family.  He was starting to lean toward a ‘ _yes_ ,’ but he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the notion.  But at the very least, he was starting to think that he could become comfortable with staying here, rather than returning to the UK.  The UK, which was still home to him ... something he wasn’t sure the US ever would be.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Despite everything Jack told her before he left for the Weber house, Esther was still a nervous wreck when Carlyon Tregarth knocked upon her bedroom door.  Even so, she called out in as steady a voice as she could manage, “Come in.”  The door opened, and the stately English gentleman entered the room with a kind smile.  She smiled back bravely, saying, “Mr. Tregarth.  I wasn’t sure when to expect you.  Where would you like me for this interview?”  Putting words to actions, she started to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, but Mr. Tregarth stopped that with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Right here is fine, Miss Drummond.  Just relax ... I stopped eating young girls for breakfast a very long time ago.  It’s _very_ bad for my health, you know,” Mr. Tregarth replied with a sly wink.  That made Esther laugh and he continued, beaming, “Much better.  You have nothing to fear from me, young lady.  The ability to learn from one’s mistakes is a trait I prize almost as highly as loyalty.  You learn from your mistakes, you’re loyal, and you don’t run when things get bad.  Jack told me how you cared for him after he was shot.  That was very well done, Miss Drummond ... very well done indeed.”  Well, she wasn’t too sure about that.  She knew that Jack was alive because she took care of him.  But there were so many things. . .  Esther looked down at her hands for a minute, while she sorted out her thoughts.  After a moment, she looked back up at the man who might be her boss and began to explain what troubled her.

“Director Shapiro told me that I abandoned my post at the beginning of Miracle Day.  I suppose I did, I just ... I’ve wondered since then if I could have handled things better.  I used to want to be an operative, but after what happened with the modules. . .” Esther began haltingly.  She shuddered as she remembered those horrifying moments as she fought for her life and for Rex’s.  A large, warm hand covered her own and she looked up into Carlyon Tregarth’s dark eyes.  There was compassion there and respect.  Respect?  Why?

“You did the best you could in a terrible situation, Esther Drummond.  I knew Allen Shapiro quite well.  We butted heads on a number of occasions, but we respected each other.  And I happen to know that he was proud of you.  Yes, he reprimanded you, but he was also proud of you.  You had absolutely no training in the field, but you learned.  That takes intelligence and it takes strength, and that isn’t even taking into account what you did after Jack was shot.  Do you really think that Allen didn’t at least suspect the truth about your departure?  He knew.  Trust me, Esther Drummond, he knew.  And if you made mistakes, well ... you’ll do better in the future, won’t you?” he asked.  Esther thought about it.  She wasn’t the same girl she was at the outset of Miracle Day, not the same girl whom Jack Harkness retconned in an effort to protect Gwen Cooper and her family.  After a moment, she nodded and Carlyon Tregarth said with a knowing smile, “I thought as much.  Now, child, what else troubles you?”

“The Families.  They wanted to use me to hurt Jack, which is why they captured me in the first place. . .they wanted to use me to lure him into a trap and recapture him, if their initial plan failed.  What if they succeeded and I don’t know it?” Esther asked.  That was what frightened her, more than anything.   Yes, the Families tried to re-capture Jack during the rescue, but they were even more devious than Jack (and he could be pretty devious when he wanted to be).  Mr. Tregarth’s eyes softened and he took her hand.  The contact was more comforting than Esther imagined it would be, and she began relaxing, almost in spite of herself.  Here was a possible answer to the memories that continued to haunt her dreams, to the fears she never dared to admit to herself before now, much less to anyone else.

“You raise a good possibility.  I don’t think they succeeded.  But if they did, you’re part of a larger unit now and we look after each other here.  If it makes you feel better, I will swear to you now, on whatever Holy Book you find sacred, that I will not allow that part of the Families’ plan to succeed.  I have much to atone for, where Jack is concerned, and I will protect him and this world from falling victim to the Families again.  Does that ease your mind?” Mr. Tregarth asked.  She nodded, blinking back tears furiously.  She hadn’t wanted to tell anyone, much less Jack, but those voices that whispered that Jack abandoned her ... they haunted her dreams sometimes, and she wasn’t sure if they were simply memories or part of the Families’ plan.  Mr. Tregarth touched her cheek with his free hand, adding, “You have a right to be afraid, Esther, but don’t hide this to protect Jack.  You’ll end up doing the opposite.”

Esther flushed and nodded.  Mr. Tregarth continued, “Now, my daughter Octavia was a police officer until a Torchwood operation went bad.  She was badly injured and had to leave the force.  She’ll be helping you ... while I don’t doubt that Jack got the ball rolling before he was shot, I prefer to start at the beginning.  It’s easier for you and easier for us.  This way, we’re all on the same page.”  That made sense.  Most of the training she received was on the run (literally).  Mr. Tregarth continued, “Most of this, you’ll already know ... I trained Octavia and Jack trained me.  Oh, the higher-ups in Torchwood would have never admitted it during that time period ... not everyone considered Jack fully human.”  Mr. Tregarth fell silent, admitting in a soft voice, “If I hadn’t known him since I was a small child, I might have fallen into the same trap.”

Esther almost held her breath to keep from asking questions.  She’d been attracted to Jack from the first time she met him, and while they grew close during Miracle Day, even before he was shot, his past was a closely-guarded secret.  She wanted to know more about him, but wasn’t sure if she had the right to ask this man to tell her what he knew.  And after a moment, Mr. Tregarth continued, his voice incredibly soft and incredibly distant, “I’ve known him for nearly ninety years, though.  I remember being a small boy, huddled against his chest as it seemed as if the world was ending.  I remember lulling to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat ... his scent ... and how safe I felt in his arms.  I didn’t realize it at the time, of course, but he died and came back multiple times, protecting me.”

She could understand that.  Except for that moment when they first met and she ran from him, seeing only a tall man in a long coat as he instructed her to ‘ _come with me_ ,’ Esther always felt safe with Jack.  He saved her from that explosion, shielding her body as they fell into the fountain.  Even if he did Retcon her.  A reluctant smile tugged at her lips once more.  She teased him about that as he recovered from the gunshot wound.  Of course, he responded in kind, telling her that he wasn’t surprised she broke the Retcon upon seeing him again.  But there was a spark missing when he told her that, as if his heart wasn’t really in it.  Esther asked softly, “Is he almost back together?  Jack, I mean?  It’s been a few months since the end of Miracle Day ...has he finished putting himself  back together?”

Carlyon Tregarth exhaled slowly, replying, “That’s an ongoing process, child.  We in Torchwood, especially those of us in leadership positions ... we must look at the big picture.  We do things, know things, see things that would mentally scar many.  And most of us are the walking wounded, because in the end, we are all still human beings.  Jack has had to make decisions that no one should ever have to make, in large part because people who went before fell down on the job.  And it’s cost him dearly.  But is he recovering?  Yes.  Will it take time?  Yes.  Is he alone now?  No.  And that brings me to my final question to you.  You’ll be receiving more complete field training, although your primary function will be assisting Octavia in information gathering.  Will you help us look after Jack?  Make sure he eats, cover him when he falls asleep at his work station ... he’s been known to do that, even though he says he doesn’t need much sleep ... little things that he won’t consciously notice?” 

She needed very little time to think about that.  He was asking her to do little more than what she already did on a regular basis ... well, when she was at one hundred percent, that is.  After just a few minutes, she looked Carlyon Tregarth in the eye and said firmly, “Yes.  Just ... be patient with me.  Remind me once in a while what’s at stake.  I ... I sold out Jack to the CIA.  I should have listened when I noticed something was wrong with that floor, when he told me. . .  I just ... I got caught up in my fears for Sarah and the girls, because Sarah volunteered them all for Category Zero ...” That was something else, another reason she had lingering guilt.  Yes, she apologized to Jack when he activated the null field chip so they could talk in private, but. . .

“Remember that.  Esther, Jack has worked for Torchwood for more than a hundred years and he didn’t enter the institute under the best of circumstances.  But things are done for a reason.  You can question him ... of course you can question him.  He wants you to question him, he wants you to tell him if you think he’s wrong about something.  But understand that he does what he does for a reason, and not because he doesn’t care.  If anything, Jack cares too much.  Each godawful decision he’s had to make for the good of the world weighs on his soul, and those are decisions that he will have to live with for the rest of his life. . .which, as I understand it, will be a very, very, _very_ long time.  You are already on the fast track to being an extraordinary Torchwood agent, Esther Drummond.  Simply be whom you are and learn from your mistakes, and life will take care of the rest,” Mr. Tregarth said.  Esther stared at him in astonishment.  He really thought she had the makings to be a great Torchwood agent?

Her mouth was dry and her mind was racing, but she latched onto one thought, asking, “What comes next?  I mean, Jack’s already told me that most Torchwood agents don’t live to see thirty, much less past thirty-five.  Considering I should have died months ago, I’ll take each day I live as a gift.  But ... my sister and my nieces.  How do I handle that?  My sister thinks I’m dead, and if she ... I’m afraid she’ll have a relapse if she finds out the truth.  But I don’t want to lie to her, either.”  Mr. Tregarth patted her hand.

“We’ll work out something for your sister.  I’m sure Jack already told you something along those lines, but I will not contradict him.  Now.  Are you ready to prove yourself to me, Esther Drummond, and prove that I’m right about you?” Carlyon Tregarth asked.  She needed no time to think about that, bobbing her head fiercely.  The man beamed at her, saying, “Excellent!  You have two orders from me right now.  First ... while I’m the Director of this branch of Torchwood, my name is Carlyon.  You are to use it.  Second?  You are to rest and regain your strength.  As a Torchwood operative, you have certain benefits and we’ll discuss that in the coming weeks.  Right now, your health is the most important job for you.  Are we clear?”  She beamed up at him, and her new director surprised her by leaning forward, cupping her face in his hands, and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, as if she was his daughter or granddaughter.  He released her and stepped back, quietly exiting the room.  Esther lay back against the pillows, closing her eyes.  A new phase in her life was about to begin ... and she was ready.

 

TBC


	8. The Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia remembers the past, Tegan makes an unselfish choice, Jack makes a decision, and finally, we have an encounter between the Rift Guardians and the new Torchwood team.

He was going to stay with them.  Oh, he hadn’t said so, and Octavia didn’t think that Jack was even aware of it himself, but she was willing to bet her entire pre-Miracle disability check that Jack would remain with them.  Maybe it wouldn’t be forever by her standards, much less by Jack’s, but for quite some time.  According to Priscilla, Jack mentioned on the way back to Oklahoma that he was a fixed point in time in space and might be alive at the end of the universe.  Octavia was horrified at this possibility, and she knew Priscilla was, too.  Living as long as he had was bad enough, but to live that long?  Dear heaven.  To think of that nearly made Octavia insane ... she firmly hoped that Jack avoided thinking about it at all.  But he was Jack, and he was too busy living to waste his time thinking about that overly-much.  She hoped.

Her older sister confided that he learned this in 2007, when ‘the right kind of Doctor’ finally showed up.  There was more to the story, Priscilla observed, but that was what Jack told them.  Well, that stood to reason.  Even with her vague memories, Octavia didn’t think he talked much about things of that nature when she was a little girl.  Even if he didn’t know about it back then, he’d already lived a long time, and died nearly as many years as he lived (if not more), and lost so many people.  She wanted to die, wanted to run away from the agony when she lost David.  It was bad enough that she lost him, but she didn’t have a body to bury.  That was a major reason she brought the boys back to Oklahoma ... everywhere she looked in New York, she saw David.  Here in Oklahoma, there was only space and the comfort of being with her father and sisters in the place where she grew up.  Here, even though her boys didn’t have their father, they had hers.  They still missed David.  So did she.

In the ten years since her husband’s murder, Octavia threw herself into raising her sons into men that her husband would be proud of and assisting with Torchwood.  She often wondered if Torchwood brats went through periods as they grew up where they wanted nothing to do with the institute that took so much of their parents’ attention and time, only to be eventually drawn into that same organization.  There was a time in her life, not long after her mother went into the cryo for a second time, shortly after Natalie was born, when Octavia wanted nothing further to do with Torchwood.  She was fifteen or so, complete with all the angst that came with that age ... and she lost her mother twice.  She blamed her father, Jack, Torchwood, just about everyone for her mother’s illness ... everyone including Natalie, much to Octavia’s shame.  If her mother wasn’t pregnant with Natalie, her immune system would have been better able to fight off the illness.  It wasn’t true, of course, but the teenaged Octavia wanted desperately to blame someone. 

She was twenty-five before she returned to Torchwood ... and ironically, it was due to the birth of her oldest son.  As she lay in the hospital, cradling Jason in her arms, she understood that her mother wanted her life no other way.  She understood that her mother would have willingly, happily, sacrificed her life for Priscilla or Octavia, just as easily as she sacrificed herself for Natalie, because that was what mothers did.  Well, fathers, too, but it was her mother whom Octavia lost for thirty-five years.  That wasn’t the only thing she learned.  There was one trial in her life, shortly after she and David moved to New York City so he could join the NYPD.  Octavia shuddered, because even after all these years, she still had nightmares about that time.  When Jason was ten and Lucas was seven, her boys were taken by the deranged son of an equally deranged criminal whom her husband and his partner put away and later died in prison.  He took her boys, her babies, and demanded that David turn himself over to free their sons.  But that wasn’t enough, oh no ...no, he wanted Octavia to turn over David’s partner as well.

She almost did it.  She almost ... she almost _killed_ their friend.  The little rat-bag would have killed David and Thomas, and then he would have killed her babies.  Octavia wasn’t sure if it was her years and experience as a cop that prevented her from giving in, or something else. . . maybe the knowledge that she couldn’t trust this scuzzbag to honor his promise. . .or the knowledge that if she did betray Thomas, her children would never be safe again.  . .or maybe it was the simple desire to be able to look at herself in the mirror.  But in the end, she and Thomas rescued all three of her boys.  . .the scuzzbag wasn’t nearly as lucky, as he made a last ditch effort to grab the nearest child (Lucas), and ended up with lead poisoning by perforation.  Octavia didn’t care.  Her boys were safe, and the bastard wouldn’t ever hurt another child.

 Octavia couldn’t count the number of times when she woke up, sobbing and sweating, afterward.  And she wasn’t sure how long it took her to forgive herself, not for what she did, but for what she almost did.  It took her even longer to start trusting herself again.  The boys helped when they could, crawling into her lap and hugging her as tightly as their little arms would allow.  David helped, quietly holding her through the most devastating nightmares and their aftermath. 

But in time, the only thing that really helped was time itself.  She supposed that was why she was able to be so patient with her father’s obsession with atoning for what was done in 1965.  Thomas was her husband’s partner and friend, more so than the family’s friend.  But Jack was her father’s best friend, and he betrayed him horrifically.  So yes, she could understand where her father was coming from.  She knew that Jack already forgave her father, if indeed he thought there was anything to forgive.

She just hoped that her mother did, as well.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Over the next few days, Torchwood America slowly took shape.  Esther rested and recovered her strength ... Rex poked around and asked a lot of questions and questioned the answers he received.  He also flirted with Octavia, even if he didn’t realize it.  And Jack?  At Carlyon’s request, Jack helped Lucas Martinelli set up a program for Rift alerts.  The boy was a trained medic, but he was also fascinated with computers and with pretty much any kind of technology.  While they worked and while they took their breaks, Jack told the youngster stories about his tech wizard, about his beautiful and brilliant Toshiko.  After about an hour of these stories, Lucas decided to name the new Rift program the ‘Toshiko.’  It made Jack smile sadly, and he wished again that Tosh was here to meet the new team.  But, if she was still alive, he would be in Cardiff, and none of this would be happening.  She would still be alive.  Owen would be ... existing.  And Ianto would be alive as well.  But none of that was true, and this was the reality of his life now.  No matter what he decided about Carlyon’s offer, this was his reality.

While Lucas was tinkering with some items which Angelo rescued from what was left of the Hub (or, at least, one of his people did), Jack switched his attention to what was in the hollowed-out school bus.  If nothing else, he had to give Carlyon credit for being resourceful ... then again, he always did see opportunities where others saw obstacles, or worse, nothing at all.  There were still some items which Jack hadn’t seen, and they were hidden below the bunkhouse, according to Carlyon.  Apparently, he had the assistance of Matthew and Nicky Halloran, which was confirmed when Jack met the Halloran family three days after the Rift was discovered.  However, Matthew, a big man who reminded him a bit of Rhys Williams, refused to say anything other than they were big boxes, and Nicky. . .Nicky just drew his pinched fingers across his lips, as if he was zipping them closed.  That made Jack laugh, although he wasn’t sure if he was meant to.  It was hard to tell with teenagers sometimes.

Nicky was a nice kid ... about seventeen or eighteen, getting ready to graduate from high school.  He was a nice kid and a nice-looking one ... and totally in love with Adriane Tregarth.  It took Jack less than five minutes to figure that out, along with the fact that the girl barely knew he existed.  He leaned over and murmured to the youngster while Adriane was explaining what they knew so far about the Rift, “You know, a good-looking kid like you could have just about anyone he wanted.”  Nicky looked up at him, eyes wide, and Jack continued, “But she’s the only one you want right now, and you can’t imagine ever wanting anyone else.”

The boy swallowed hard and asked softly, “Does it ever get any easier?”  Jack didn’t answer, not knowing how to answer.  He wasn’t around teenagers that much, aside from Priscilla before things fell apart, and he wasn’t sure the best way to put it.  Nicky sighed, “That tells me everything I need to know, Captain Harkness ... but thanks for not trying to sugarcoat it for me.  I just ... someone as handsome as you, you know what it’s like?”  The boy was blushing fiercely, but Jack didn’t tease him about it.  Nicky was entirely too young for him, and just a glance at both Matthew and Ava revealed that they were fiercely protective of their only child.  He could certainly respect that.  Instead, he simply nodded.

“I do know.  And my name’s Jack ... I’m officially giving you official permission to use it,” he told the teenager.  Nicky smiled at that.  He seemed wary of Jack, but friendly.  That was fine, he could understand that.    He wasn’t familiar enough with the area to talk to the boy about sports, so he fell back on that other popular conversation with most teenage boys ... girls.  He learned that there were other girls whom Nicky could like if he wasn’t in love with Adriane, including Toni Weber.  Nicky was quietly protective of the girl, maybe feeling that he was responsible for his cousin’s misdeeds.  And he was _very_ curious about Esther.  Jack had to give the boy credit:  at the very least, he had good taste in women, even if Adriane didn’t know he was alive and Esther seemed to view Nicky as a newly-discovered little brother.

During the question and answer session, in which more about the Rift was discussed, the immortal and the teenager spoke of other things.  Carlyon was conducting this part of the question and answer session, things that Jack already knew.  He used this time to gather more information about the local area.  He learned from Nicky that Carlyon and the others understated things just a little when they said they helped the community during Miracle Day and during the visit of the 456.  According to Nicky, they were a big part of why things didn’t completely fall apart (the boy adding quietly that his own family helped with that as well).  There were a few tough moments, especially during the latter, when Nicky thought everything would descend into chaos, but Carlyon Tregarth declared during a meeting that while he drew breath, no child would be taken, vaccine or no vaccine.  And any town council member who might have thought about arguing decided against it when they saw the four women and two men with him.  They sheltered youngsters during that situation, and sheltered as many families as they could during the Dalek invasion a few months prior to that.

According to Nicky, his father thought that rural areas were largely ignored ... not left alone, no, but the Daleks tended to gravitate toward the more populated areas.  Jack wasn’t so sure about that, but maybe Matthew Halloran had a point.  In any event, those who could reach the local fallout shelter in the town itself went there, while others found sanctuary in their own storm cellars.  Those who were caught out without anywhere to hide were rescued by Nicky’s own family or the Tregarths ... the lucky ones, at least.  He didn’t have to ask what happened to the not-so-lucky ones.  Memories of Satellite Five were still entirely too vivid.

Nicky also told him about an incident several years earlier, when he was still a child.  Jack heard references to an accident that badly injured Natalie ... she mentioned it while they were cataloguing things in the bunkhouse.  Evidently, there were two families in town carrying on a long-standing feud.  Others in town spoke to both sides about it, warning them that sooner or later, an innocent would get hurt ... and when that happened, there would be consequences.  One side, or both, ignored that warning.  Nicky didn’t know the particulars ... no one ever talked about exactly what happened ... but the end result was, Natalie was nearly killed.  Priscilla, not to put too fine a point on it, went batshit crazy.  Not that Nicky put it in those terms, but Jack knew Priscilla too well.  By the time her rampage was finished, the head of the household responsible for Natalie’s accident was totally ruined and about a year after that, the family left the area.  Everyone else got the point: mess with that family at your own peril.  They expected something like that from the far more volatile Octavia, but for the normally serene Priscilla to destroy someone’s life like that?  It scared the hell out of people.  Jack could have told them ... it was the quiet ones, the serene ones, the gentle ones, who were the most dangerous.

That was one of many reasons why he shared Carlyon’s concern for Natalie.  His friend’s youngest daughter was the quietest member of the family, and while he wouldn’t share what he knew about her with anyone else, Jack did take the precaution of asking Esther to watch over Natalie in the days and weeks ahead.  Nobody’s fool, Esther asked softly, “Something’s coming, isn’t it?  I know, you won’t tell me ... it isn’t your story to tell, but you know something is coming and this is the only way you have to protect her.  I’ll look after her, Jack, I promise.”  And Jack knew she would keep that promise.  The blonde girl was very protective of those who mattered to her, and she was even more protective of those whom she took care of (like Jack) and those who took care of her (like Natalie).

As Carlyon explained more about the Rift to Matthew and Ava Halloran, Esther and Natalie were sitting side by side, Ailsa curled up in her mother’s lap.  The little girl noticed Jack looking in their direction and waved happily.  Jack waved back a bit warily ... he still hadn’t forgotten her little trick of crawling into his lap while he was distracted.  He’d have to be a little more careful with her in the future.  Speaking of dangerous ... that child was a whole different version of dangerous from her mother.  Yes, he knew now that he did far more good than bad during his life, but that didn’t mean he was ready to spend a great deal of time around children.  Not yet.

Carlyon was answering another question when Lucas cleared his throat unexpectedly.  All eyes turned to the young man, some curiously and others disapprovingly.  However, he looked only at Jack as he said, “Captain Harkness, I was monitoring the Rift on my cell phone, like you asked me to?  Well, on the monitoring frequency, I’ve been getting a message.  I didn’t know it could do that.”  That made two of them, but one thing Jack noticed over the last few days:  this Rift didn’t behave the same way the Rift did in Cardiff.

“What’s the message saying, kiddo?” Octavia asked, leaving her place beside Rex (and Jack really did need to warn Matheson what would happen if he ever hurt Octavia.  Jack would be the least of his worries in that scenario) to sit down beside her younger son, draping her arm around the boy’s shoulders.  She frowned, observing, “That word looks vaguely familiar, but I can’t place it.  Priscilla, what does ‘ _cariad_ ’ mean?  I seem to remember Mom using it when we were kids.”  Jack froze in place.  That was something he never thought he’d hear again.

“What’s the full message, Octavia?” Carlyon asked, his eyes shifting from his daughter to his grandson and then finally to Jack.  Still frowning, Octavia took the mobile and walked over to Jack, placing it in his hand.  He read the message and then felt all the blood drain from his face.  Carlyon asked, his voice sounding almost impossibly gentle, “Jack?  What does the message say?  The last time I saw you that pale was ... never mind.  Octavia?”  But before she had the chance to respond, Jack shook his head.

“Come, cariad.  That’s what it says.  ‘ _Come, cariad_.’  Lucas ... Lucas, do you have coordinates?” Jack asked numbly and the boy bobbed his head.  Jack turned his attention to Carlyon, saying, “I have to go there, now.”  There was only one person who ever called him ‘cariad,’ and with the Rift re-opening. . .  There was no hesitation when Carlyon nodded, and Jack was out of his seat, heading for the door.  He grabbed his knapsack along the way, and as he reached the door, he turned back to speak to the others ... only to find all of them gathering their belongings.

It was Octavia who said, “We’re going with you, Jack, so don’t even try to argue with us.  Not everyone will fit, so the boys will take their ATV’s and the rest of us will go in the SUV’s.  Whoever this person is ... they’re waiting.  Let’s not make them wait any longer than we absolutely have to.”  Jack hesitated very briefly, and then nodded.  Five minutes later, he found himself in the SUV driven by Natalie Tregarth, with Esther, Ailsa, and Priscilla in the backseat. Octavia, Carlyon and Rex would ride with the Hallorans, and they were on their way. 

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

It went without saying that ‘cariad’ meant something very important to Jack.

And under normal circumstances, Priscilla would be chastising herself for stating the obvious; however, she learned a long time ago that ‘ _obvious_ ’ and ‘ _Torchwood_ ’ didn’t go in the same sentence.  So, as she always did when she found herself in this situation, she mentally reviewed what was known, no matter how obvious it was.  Fact:  Jack turned the color of sour milk when he read the text.  Fact, he reacted very powerfully when Octavia mentioned the word ‘cariad,’ which meant ‘beloved’ or ‘sweetheart’ in Cymru, as best as Priscilla could recall.  She smiled faintly as her youngest sister drove toward the location of the Rift, remembering their mother’s insistence on learning to call Welsh ‘Cymru’ and learn at least a few words of the language.  It would be, she told her two older daughters, their secret weapon.

Priscilla shook off the sadness that always swamped over her when she thought of their mother.  She would be back with them soon, and they’d find a new way to be a family.  Eventually, although Priscilla knew that road back wouldn’t be easy for any of them.  Instead, she focused on the current problem:  namely Jack’s reaction.  So.  It was likely that either he knew whoever sent that text or he thought he knew.  But how was that possible?  Yes, there were large chunks of Jack’s life which none of the Tregarths knew about, but to the best of her knowledge, no one Jack loved was ever taken by the Rift.  On the other hand, in just the last few days, she came to realize that their Rift was not behaving in the same manner as the Cardiff Rift.

Unfortunately, that was all that was known so far ... at least as far as this situation was concerned.  Priscilla noticed the way her baby sister kept looking at Jack, and her heart ached for Natalie.  Her little sister wasn’t nearly as circumspect as she thought she was.  Both Priscilla and Octavia noticed the way she looked at Jack, even if Adriane and the boys didn’t notice.  Priscilla knew Jack better than Natalie did ... knew that he found her far more attractive than Natalie could ever believe.  However, that was the problem ... Natalie couldn’t believe that Jack could possibly find her attractive.  And no matter how much Priscilla and Octavia told her otherwise, she wouldn’t believe it, either.  Ugh.  There was a reason she stayed out of affairs of the heart.

She was lost in her thoughts, so it came as a surprise when Natalie braked and said very slowly, “Uhm, guys?  Does anyone else remember a spooky-looking house when we were here a few days ago?”  Priscilla looked up, and her breath caught in her throat.  She remembered that house!  There was one just like it in Cardiff when she was growing up. . .it was one that she used to pass with her mother, and when she was especially young (read:  Ailsa’s age), she would cling to her mother’s hand.  As she got older, it became a point of honor to her to walk by that house, just to prove she could.  And in the front seat, Jack breathed, ‘it can’t be.’  Natalie continued, her nerves showing by her chattering, “Okay, either that went up real fast, we’re all having a mass hallucination, or something really weird is going on and I vote for the last.”

“Well, it is Torchwood,” Esther offered from her place behind Jack.  Priscilla looked over at the blonde girl, who smiled shyly and shrugged, adding, “Jack’s an immortal who can’t stay dead, I should have died at the end of Miracle Day, and Miracle Day was something of an impossibility itself.  Torchwood is all about the weird from what I’ve seen.”  Priscilla grinned at that, and at Ailsa’s exasperated look.  Poor kid, adults were always talking over her head.  _Get used to it, kid_ , she thought, _it doesn’t get any better, especially in the family business_.

However, she kept that observation to herself, choosing instead to help her small niece from the back of the SUV, while Jack helped Esther out.  Once on the ground, Ailsa scampered over to her mother, who swept her into her arms.  Esther observed, “While we’re on the subject of mass hallucinations, does anyone else see a cute guy standing on the porch, dressed in a nice suit?  ‘Cause that’s just a bit odd.”  For the second time in the last hour, Jack paled and this time, he actually stumbled, catching himself on the SUV.

“Ianto?” he rasped out hoarsely.  Priscilla put her hand on his back, and Jack whispered, “How is this possible, he sealed himself inside the Rift?”  Now Priscilla wrapped her arm around his waist, quailing at the devastated expression on his face.  She knew who Ianto Jones was, of course, along with Toshiko Sato, Dr. Owen Harper, and Gwen Cooper Williams.  And looking at the young man more closely, she could tell that he did, indeed, look just like the pictures she saw of Ianto Jones in the past.  The question was, was he really Ianto Jones?  Or just a cleverly-crafted simulation, used to break Jack’s heart again?

The Hallorans pulled up with the rest of the family, and Priscilla waved them back.  Only when she was sure that Jack wouldn’t fall to his knees did she release her grip on him, and step back to join Esther and Natalie.  Jack stayed where he was, but then began stumbling toward the house, his normal, graceful gait gone.  The young man on the porch of the house merely smiled and stepped down to greet him.  Both groups were quiet as the young man said, “Hello, sir.  I take it that you’ve missed me?”  Priscilla twitched, feeling the change in the air.  Something wasn’t right here.  It had nothing to do with the young man, but everything to do with the Rift.  A glance at her father told her that he was sensing the exact same thing.

As one, both the Hallorans and Tregarths moved forward until they were flanking Jack.  Whether it was a show of support or a desire to protect him, Priscilla couldn’t have said.  And Jack didn’t seem to notice their presence as he whispered, “Ianto ... of course I’ve missed you!  What happened, why didn’t the Rift stay closed?  I’m so glad to see you, I. . .”  And his voice trailed off as the two girls appeared behind Ianto.  Priscilla heard Matthew breathe his niece’s name.  But it wasn’t just the girl’s appearance that surprised everyone ... it was the changes in her.  Tegan’s hair was much longer, and there was a bleakness in her eyes that was never there before.

However, it was Annis Marchant whom everyone should have been watching.  She bolted from the porch, from Tegan’s side.  And as Ianto cried out, lunging to stop her, Jack broke away from their group to do just that.  He intercepted the girl as she hurtled toward them, and then collapsed in a heap on the ground.  For the first time, Priscilla saw a sharp object in her hands, but whether it was a knife or a sharpened rock, she couldn’t be sure.  The girl gave a high, hysterical laugh, calling, “I can go now, I can go home, I’ve shed the immortal’s blood!”  Ianto ignored her, choosing instead to lift Jack into his arms.  That was fine.  Priscilla was very good at dealing with selfish little girls like Annis Marchant ... as the child rushed past Jack’s limp body, Priscilla stepped forward.  But it wasn’t necessary, because Tegan flew down the steps and tackled Annis to the ground before she got much further.  Annis screamed and flailed, but Tegan was stronger.  She had the other girl pinned to the ground, casting a single, desperate look at her uncle and aunt.

“I’m so sorry, Uncle Matt,” the girl said brokenly, “I can’t come home.  I want to come home, I want to come home so much, but I can’t.  We caused this, Annis and me.  If we try to come back, then the walls between the dimensions will grow larger.  I’m so sorry, Uncle Matt.  Tell Mom I’m so sorry, and tell Toni, too.   She didn’t deserve any of it.  Dammit, Annis, stay still!  Do you want to destroy the world, just so we can go home?” The other girl wailed out a ‘ _yes_ ,’ but Tegan held firm, saying, “Well, I won’t let you kill my parents, just so you can go home!  We’ve talked about this, Annis, we have to grow up!  We have to accept the consequences.”

Jack gasped back to life and Annis did them all a favor by fainting dead away at that point.  Tegan began tugging her friend back to the house, grunting, “You explain this to them, Ianto.  I gotta put Annis to bed, before Lisa opens an industrial-sized can of whoop-ass on her.  And you _know_ she will.”  Ianto merely smiled as Tegan dragged Annis instead the house.  She paused at the doorway, adding, “Uncle Matt. . .Aunt Ava.   I love you, and I always will.”  And then, the door closed behind her.  It was, Priscilla realized, likely the last time anyone would ever see Tegan again.  A glance at the girl’s family told her that they realized it as well.  There was sorrow in Matt’s expression, but also pride.  As short as the encounter was, it gave them peace.  There were worse ways to say ‘ _good-bye_.’

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

It never got any easier, watching Jack die and gasp back to life.  This was the second time she saw it, and it was still rough.  But she kept her eyes on Jack and the strange young man, ignoring the conversation going on around her.  Including the one in which it was questioned why Jack could touch the young man, and seem to pass through the boundaries.  This was, she heard one of the Tregarth sisters say, getting weirder and weird by the minute.  As she kept hearing it said, that was Torchwood for you.  Weird was normal, and it wouldn’t surprise her at all if up was down at times.  One thing she couldn’t ignore, however, was Rex’s muttered, “Shit.  That’s what I would have to look forward to if I really was immortal?  No thanks, World War Two…ow!” 

Esther didn’t bother to look around.  It didn’t matter who swatted Rex, although she wanted to get this immortality story from Rex later.  Or someone.  Right now, she was more concerned with Jack, who was being cradled protectively by the attractive young man who was identified for her as ‘Ianto Jones.’  It was rare that Jack talked about his former team, as much as he loved them, but once after he was wounded, Jack did tell her about his final encounter with Ianto before he left Earth nearly two years earlier.  Or, with a being who looked and smelled and sounded like Ianto Jones, because Esther still wasn’t clear on that part of it.  Not important now.  What was important was the conversation to come, because Esther sensed that they were about to get some answers about why the Rift was behaving so strangely.

The young man helped Jack to his feet, saying softly, “We don’t have much time, cariad.  That foolish girl sealed her fate by attacking you.  The Rift will be closed, but it required a sacrifice, just as it did the first time.  Tegan made that sacrifice when she chose to prevent Annis from going further.  Shhh, please, cariad, you must listen!  There is so much I must tell you, I can afford few interruptions.  The Rift will close again shortly.”  This was said as he covered Jack’s lips with a single finger.  Once he was satisfied that Jack wouldn’t further interrupt, the young man continued, “You remember Bilis Manger, of course. . .he played a part in unsealing the Rift this time, but he and these girls were not the only players.  Before you ask about the other players ... I don’t know.  I only know that the Rift is closing once more, but just as it was after Abaddon, it will be unstable.  Lisa and I will patrol the Rift from this end, and look after anyone who is taken by it.  But someone on this end must do the same, just as we did in Cardiff.” 

“And you want me to be that someone.  Well, my old friend Carlyon has already asked that of me, to stay and restart Torchwood here.  I can’t run any more, Ianto, I know that.  I tried it.  Didn’t work.  But, I don’t know if this can be home to me.  Cardiff was my home, Ianto, at least for a while.  I don’t know where home is any more,” Jack said quietly.  Esther swallowed hard.  It hurt to hear the pain in his voice, and she wanted more than anything to go to him.  She wanted to go to him and hold him, but it wasn’t her place right now.  He needed this conversation with Ianto Jones, needed to hear what the dark-haired Welshman had to say ... far more than he needed any sort of comfort from Esther herself.

“It _can_ be your home, Jack.  And I _know_ you.  You might run for a while, but it just exhausts you.  And you may hide for a while, but only for a while.  Do this for me ... for Owen ... for Tosh.  Rebuild Torchwood America in their honor, just as you once rebuilt Torchwood Cardiff in honor of your Doctor.  Let these people love you and take care of you, and above all, Jack, have faith in yourself.  You may not have always done the right thing, but you’ve always done your best.  Maybe it wasn’t what I would have wanted you to do, but it was the best you could do at the time,” Ianto said softly.  That meant something special, Esther was sure, because Jack gave a tiny gasp.  And she couldn’t see for certain, but it was likely that Jack was weeping softly.

Ianto merely kissed those tears away, before pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s mouth.  When he pulled back, he said quietly, “You don’t need me to tell you the right thing to do, Jack.  You never have.  You were leaning toward this decision anyhow.  But if you think any of us would hold it against you that you stay here instead of returning to Cardiff ... you’re wrong.  We love you, Jack, all of us love you.  This might not be home right now, but at the very least, it’s a place where you can find sanctuary.  These are good people, Jack.  Let them love you and even more importantly, let yourself love them.  It’s what I want for you.  And if my memory hurts you too much, then I want you to forget.  Suzie had Emily Dickinson, but I’ve always been partial to Christina Rossetti.”  Esther blinked back tears, because that was always her favorite poem ... especially after her parents died.

He probably would have said more, but Jack kissed him this time.  And it wasn’t the soft kiss of before ... oh, no.  No, this was a fiery, hungry, desperate kiss that made Esther’s toes curl and wish both that she could look away and watch forever.  A quick glance told her that Priscilla and Octavia were both watching avidly, glazed looks in both pairs of eyes ... Rex, Matt and Nicky Halloran were all looking at their feet, the youngest was fire-engine red with embarrassment.  And Carlyon Tregarth?  He was watching the kiss with barely-disguised longing, and for the first time, Esther realized that Carlyon wasn’t just Jack’s old friend, but they were lovers at one time.

At last, they pulled apart, and Jack said hoarsely, “All right.  All right, I’ll stay.  Not forever, or even forever by the standards of most people.  But I’ll stay.”  Ianto smiled, and it was like the sun coming out.  Jack continued, his voice sounding raw and ragged, “Will I see you again, Ianto, or is this it?”  Esther closed her eyes, blinking back tears at the grief in his voice.  A wound was torn open with the Rift, she realized now.  She remembered Rex lashing out at Jack for getting Ianto, Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato killed, and wished she’d slapped him for that.  But a glance over at the former operative told her that he was struggling with this, too.  Those three people weren’t Jack’s friends, not just his team ... he regarded them as part of his family.

“Oh, I wouldn’t count against it, sir.  After all, we’re Torchwood, and things that other people would say are impossible are mundane to us,” Ianto replied with a crooked grin.  He grew serious and said softly, “And now, cariad, I must ask you to die again for the Rift.  I don’t understand these new rules, but Lisa and I learned the hard way that they must be kept.  We are the Rift Guardians, but there is a Rift Keeper ... and the Rift Keeper has told me that to close the Rift, you must die.”  Esther swallowed hard as Jack’s dark head bobbed once, and then Ianto said something very odd as his hand moved, “I swear to you, Jack. . .this will be the last time I betray you.”  And then, Jack was crumpled in his arms, drawing Ianto to the ground.  The earth moved under Esther’s feet, and she cried out in alarm.  An arm went around her, stabilizing her-Carlyon Tregarth.  But all of that was forgotten when Ianto looked up at them, crying out, “Please, you must take him, or he’ll remain here!  I can hold the Rift open long enough for you to take him, but you must hurry!”

A slight figure darted forward and grasped Jack under his arms, dragging him away from Ianto, who began retreating up the steps and away from them.  It was young Nicky Halloran, who only moments earlier was looking away in embarrassment as Jack kissed Ianto.  But right now, his face showed only determination, and after a moment, his father helped him to pull Jack to safety.  Ianto said, “Take care of him, please.  Not because he’ll live forever or because of what he can do for you, but because when all is said and done, he’s just a man.”  And then he disappeared from sight ... along with the house.

There was a long silence as everyone tried to process what just happened.  And just before Jack came back to life with a gasp, Priscilla asked, sounding rather worried, “Has anyone seen Natalie, Ailsa, or Lucas?”  Esther looked around, as did Carlyon, but Priscilla was right.  Natalie was nowhere to be found ... nor were Lucas or Ailsa.  The girl looked up at Carlyon, who seemed torn between looking for his granddaughter and going to Jack.   Both SUV’s were still where they were parked ... so where did they go?

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

While Ianto was telling Captain Jack Harkness what he needed to know, Lisa Hallett was helping Tegan put Annis to bed.  That industrial-sized can of whoop-arse could wait.  And then, she watched from the upstairs window ... she watched the rest of the group.  There were two families ... the Hallorans, who were Tegan’s mother’s people, and the Tregarths.  This much, she learned from Tegan.  So far as she could tell, they were old friends of the captain.  That was good.  Ianto would worry about him less, though she knew it was simply part of Ianto to worry. 

She wasn’t jealous.  Just as Ianto was and wasn’t Ianto Jones, she was and wasn’t Lisa Hallett.  Or, just one Lisa Hallett.  She was, in fact, a composite of a Lisa Hallett who survived Canary Wharf but lost her Ianto before being taking by the Rift ... and a Lisa Hallett who was partially converted in another version of Canary Wharf.  She still didn’t entirely understand the mechanics of it, but she had the memories of both women.  Two Lisa Halletts in one.  Wasn’t that one for the record books?  And Ianto ... there was something unusual about him as well.  It seemed they were both children of the Rift.  Lisa didn’t much care.  She wasn’t alone anymore and she had Ianto back.  What more could she want?

Ianto told her about Jack Harkness, and no, she wasn’t jealous.  Nor did she hate the dark-haired captain with the American accent.  On the contrary, she was grateful to him for saving Ianto and freeing her from the Cybermen.  She was grateful to him for avenging her death, because the Lisa Hallett whom Ianto loved was murdered by the Cybermen.  She was grateful to him, and she was glad that Ianto had another chance to say good-bye ... a chance she never had with her family in either reality.

Because of that gratitude, she didn’t watch his final conversation with Jack.  Instead, she watched the people who were with him.  She saw the young man take a little girl from the arms of a dark-haired young woman, and head back to the SUV.  Good.  This really was no place for a child ... especially not after that foolish little Annis stabbed Jack for getting in her way.  She saw that same young woman stumble away from the meeting just a few minutes later when Jack kissed Ianto.  She saw the woman collapse to her knees, weeping.  And even though Lisa didn’t understand why she was crying, she did understand grief, just as she understood that there were different types of grief.  And this woman was most assuredly grieving.

Lisa wished she could offer some comfort to the woman, wished she could hold her or tell her that whatever caused her grief would pass.  But neither of those options was open to her, and so she merely stood in silent witness.  After a few minutes, the woman rose slowly to her feet, wiped away her tears with shaky hands, and squared her shoulders.  Lisa watched in fascination as she put the grief away and strode to the SUV where the boy and little girl were.  A somewhat false smile was pasted to her face, but it would do for now.  Until she found her real smile again, it might be sufficient for those who loved her.

Might be, might not be.  But as Ianto returned to the house, and that world (reality) faded from view, Lisa quietly prayed that the brunette who put aside her own grief would find solace, as Lisa found in Ianto and Ianto found in her.  Tegan was starting to find a solace in her final good-bye to her family, but Annis wasn’t ready for that yet.  Perhaps she never would be.  But the weeping woman whom Lisa observed?  She was far stronger than Annis Marchant was.  In time, she might even realize that, if she didn’t already.

All wounds healed, in time.

 

TBC


	9. Epilogue:  Starting at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Hub is revealed (remember mention being made about the disturbed ground behind the house?), along with the roles of the new Torchwood members, while Sophia starts to show signs of awakening earlier than anticipated.

“I thought I might find you here.”

The sound of Priscilla Tregarth’s voice drew Jack’s attention away from the still figure in the iron casket.  The immortal started coming to the room where Sophia’s unit was kept a few days earlier.  Carlyon didn’t show him how to monitor her life-signs, but claimed it made him feel better, knowing that Sophia wasn’t alone.  Jack looked up with a faint smile, and the oldest Tregarth daughter moved further into the room where her mother’s cryo-unit was kept.  She smiled at Jack as he pulled her into his lap, and said, “You know, the people I love have been pulling disappearing acts a lot over the last few days.  I never thought my baby sister would be the one to start that trend.”  After the Rift-house faded from view three days earlier, Jack came back to life and learned that Natalie, Lucas and Ailsa were nowhere to be found.

The trio was soon discovered in the Tregarth SUV.  Neither Jack (who was still reeling from seeing Ianto again) nor Priscilla commented, but both noticed Natalie’s red eyes. She’d been crying.  And neither asked why.  Jack knew that Priscilla believed her sister would tell them when she was ready.  And Jack?  Well, he was of the opinion that not all hurts could be shared, much less healed.  That might be the case with this one.  He chose not to comment on that, saying instead, “Your father brought me here after I gave him my answer.  I think he believes hearing my voice would nudge Sophia along.  Maybe.  Regardless, it wouldn’t surprise me if she wakes up sometime next week.  I’m guessing you and Octavia have been working out what kinds of food would be best for her system?”

“You know us too well, Jack.  Yeah, we’ve decided on slushies and shakes. Slushies and shakes and soups.  Let her body readjust to food again.  It’ll be a while before she can have solids,” Priscilla replied.  Jack nodded his agreement, and Priscilla continued, “Are you okay?  You’ve been awfully quiet the last few days, ever since we got back from the Rift-house.  And don’t you dare try to blow me off by telling me that you’re always okay, because you most definitely are not always okay.  I know what you saw, what we all saw, was a big shock for you.”

“I’m not okay,” Jack admitted, “but I will be.  Has Esther given Carlyon her official agreement yet?”  Shortly after Jack told Carlyon directly that he would be remaining in Oklahoma to get the new Torchwood team going, he noticed Esther taking his old friend aside for a brief, but very serious conversation.  Priscilla snickered and Jack frowned at her.  Ohh, that didn’t look good.  He knew that expression.  It usually spelled trouble for someone.  Maybe, if he was _really_ lucky, it wasn’t him this time.

“Yes, but that wasn’t all they were talking about.  Seems our Miss Esther realized that you and Dad used to be lovers,” Priscilla replied, smirking.  Jack raised his eyebrows, and Priscilla continued, “She wasn’t as sure about where Mom fit into it, but she realized on her own from watching Dad that you two were. . .”  She trailed off with a wicked grin.  Somehow, that really didn’t surprise Jack.  Esther was young and largely untrained, but there were times when she was extremely observant.  Priscilla continued, “In any event, she wanted an answer to that before she made her commitment.  I don’t think Dad was expecting _that_.”

“I don’t think Carlyon expected her to pick up on that,” Jack pointed out and Priscilla laughed.  The pair fell silent, Priscilla resting her head against Jack’s shoulder.  After a moment, he said softly, “I really don’t know how long I’ll stay, Priscilla.  I can’t promise you that I’ll be here when your grandchildren are adults.”  Her answer was physical, rather than verbal, as she tightened her arms around him.  He smiled a little at that.  She always was something of a cuddler ... both girls were.  Jack always thought they got that from their mother.  Carlyon was a tactile man, but he was never a cuddler, not like Sophia was.

“I have a feeling that Miss Esther is full of surprises,” Priscilla murmured.  Oh yes.  Even after those months of traveling together, she was still capable of surprising Jack.  It was one of the things that he appreciated about her ... along with her willingness to learn and the way she cared for others.  In the beginning, he saw her as a parallel with Tosh ... but she wasn’t Tosh.  She was Esther, and that was more than enough for him.  Priscilla kissed the side of his head, adding, “I’m looking forward to having her on the team.  And that brings me to why I was sent to get you.”  Jack looked at the woman in his lap and Priscilla rose to her feet, snagging his hand, saying, “C’mon, Jack.  There’s something Dad wants you to see, something I think you’ll like.”

Jack frowned thoughtfully, but caressed Sophia’s cryo-unit with his free hand before leaving the room with Priscilla.  And if he didn’t notice the change in Sophia’s vitals, he could be forgiven for that, surely?  His eyes were on Priscilla’s back, rather than on her mother’s cryo-unit, as she led him through the house.  And she was taking him to the ... bunkhouse?  He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, and Priscilla simply smiled, murmuring, “You’ll see when we get there.  Dad was waiting until you said ‘ _yes_ ’ to start moving things from the bunkhouse.  While you were recovering from that last death before the Rift-house faded away, Dad showed me what he was working on before he and Ailsa joined us in New Mexico.  He really believed that you would return to us.  I won’t say that he never doubted it for an instant ... you’ve always been a bit unpredictable ... but he had faith in you.  So did we.”

Ooookay, that was interesting.  Priscilla led him into the bunkhouse and back to a bare patch near the back wall of the bunkhouse.  She waggled her brows at him impishly, and then knelt down to the floor, prying open a trap door.  Jack gave a low whistle and Priscilla beamed up at him, adding, “You ain’t seen nothing yet, Harkness.   C’mon.”  She climbed down the ladder that was thoughtfully provided for them, and after a moment of hesitation, Jack followed suit.  He nearly lost his grip on the ladder, laughing, when Priscilla crowed, “Hah!  This is the best view of your rear I’ve ever gotten!  Eat your heart out, Octavia ... oh, wait.  You’re getting the same view of his butt that I am.”

“Now, now, Priscilla ... behave,” Carlyon chortled at the bottom.  Jack wasn’t listening, however.  He was too busy staring at what could only be the new Torchwood base.  This wasn’t the Hub ... no.  But in Carlyon’s favor, he didn’t try to make it the Hub.  This was well-lit ... and if he was correct, which he thought he was, it was made of fiberglass.  He also noticed that he and Priscilla were the last ones gathered.  Rex, Octavia, Lucas and Jason ... Adriane, Natalie holding Ailsa in her arms and supporting Esther.  Carlyon opened his arms expansively, declaring, “Welcome to Torchwood America, or more appropriately, Torchwood South.  I’m in touch with an old friend from Torchwood Four, who is setting up a branch in the North.  Now, before you ask, some of these items were bought at flea markets and pawn shops.  Others ... well, others I obtained at government auctions.”

 As a matter of fact, yes, Jack _was_ wondering where he got everything.  The new Hub was completed, but bare of some equipment.  He turned a questioning look at Carlyon, who continued with a devious smile, “There are advantages to being a rich, English eccentric, old friend, and living in a rural area.  Torchwood South is nearly the equal of Torchwood London or Three.  We have a medical center, complete with beds and wheelchairs, and a communications bay.  Oh, and I mustn’t forget about the sleeping quarters.  The filing cabinets are currently in an alcove, but you have four storage rooms that can be cleaned out and used as a file room when it’s necessary.  The only thing we’re missing at the moment is a pternanodon ... yes, Jack, I know about your pterodactyl, but I’m sure something will come through the Rift.”

 Jack swallowed hard and said thickly, “No, I don’t think a Myfanwy would be happy here.  No way for her to leave the Hub and fly by her nature.”  Not to mention what her appearance would do to the locals.  He looked around the new Hub once more ... Carlyon really did think of everything ... and then some.  Something occurred to him, especially in light of seeing Ianto three days earlier, and he looked back at Carlyon, asking, “What about vaults, where dead bodies of Torchwood employees are kept for the future?  Or are you changing that?  There’s also the issue of staff.”  Esther actually laughed at his final question, her brown eyes dancing with amusement.  He rolled his eyes at her, but had to admit she had a good point.  Looking around him, he had the feeling that Carlyon already took care of that.

 “I have other things in mind for Torchwood employees who die in the line of duty.  I’m also in the process of buying other vehicles, so that we can keep Torchwood more of a secret here, aside from the Hallorans.  They will be our eyes and ears in town.  After what he saw when the Rift-house disappear, there was no way any of us could have kept Matthew out of this.  And staff?  Well, as we discussed, you’re in charge of field ops, Jack.  That’s always been your strength.  Esther will be your communication specialist, monitoring conspiracy websites and blogs which claim alien contact.  In other words, my dear, not much of a change from what you did in the CIA ... however, you will be receiving some training as a field agent.  Rex will be Jack’s second in command in the field if he agrees to join us, once he’s received additional training with the Torchwood manuals ... of course I have those, Jack.  You should know me better than that.  Lucas is our medic, and sharing tech responsibilities with Jason, who is your sergeant at arms.  Natalie is your administrator.  You’re terrible at paperwork, Jack, and we both know it.   As for myself, I am the figurehead.  I will deal with UNIT and any government agencies we might encounter.  I left you holding the bag forty-five years ago, Jack.  Not again.  NEVER again.” 

 Jack looked away.  The events of 1965 still had to be dealt with, but that would wait until later.  Carlyon went on, his eyes tight with pain but his voice steady, “With Octavia’s assistance, I’ve also created a Torchwood fleet of ambulances, traffic vehicles, as well as the requisite SUV’s, to smooth the way on our calls.  There will be a lot less attention when we have to go out on those calls.  There will also be equipment to go with those vehicles.  That’s for the field.  Once I find what I’m looking for, we’ll add a fleet of RV’s, for mobile response teams, but that’s in the future.  Octavia is my quartermaster and finally, Priscilla is in the process of putting the kitchen together, using the company credit card ... and the kitchen will be _her_ province. 

 “The idea is, Torchwood can do its business unseen, and the Hub will double as a storm shelter.  This is a fair warning to our newest members ... we will get tornados and such.  If something goes haywire topside, we have protection down here.  Also, this has been built to protect us from earthquakes.  Nothing is one hundred percent, but I’ve taken as many precautions as I can.  Don’t smirk, Agent Matheson ... over the last few years, Oklahoma has had earthquakes.  Ailsa Kerren, you are only permitted to be down here if your mother is already here, or one of the adults.  Don’t pout at me, young lady ... I know this is a dream site for hide and seek!”  _Nice try, kiddo_ , Jack thought, _but your grandfather is one hundred percent right about this_.

 “Wow.  This is ... wow,” Natalie said, shaking her head in astonishment.  She looked over at Jack, dark eyes twinkling as she said, “Well, what do you think, Captain Harkness?  Will we do?”  Jack looked around the room, at this new Hub.  It wasn’t Cardiff.  But if the Hallorans were any indication, he could find a way to make this small Oklahoma town ‘home.’  And his old team was gone ... but here was a new team, some of whom were part of previous teams.  Priscilla and Octavia, Carlyon and Sophia.  After Gray, after they lost Tosh and Owen, he told Ianto and Gwen that the end was where they started from.  And here was a good place to start.

He smiled and nodded, catching Carlyon’s eye.

 Directing his words to his old friend, he said, “I’ve always said that the twenty-first century was when everything changed ... and it is.  That part of my education in the fifty-first century hasn’t changed, as a Time Agent.  It wasn’t the Daleks, it wasn’t the 456, it wasn’t Miracle Day.  It’s still coming ... and we still need to be ready.  But ... I think this is a pretty good start.  If Carlyon agrees, I want Torchwood to operate on two levels ... literally.  We continue finding leads in the house, but use this Hub for everything else.   I can’t make any promises about your life expectancy, but I can tell you that even when no one else knows about it, you’ll be saving the world.  And I don’t need to remind anyone here that the Families are still out there, and will still be causing trouble.  So we need to be ready on two fronts.”

 “We will be, Jack.  We will be ready, and God help the Families when next our paths meet!” Carlyon vowed.  Jack saw Esther, Rex and Natalie all nodding in agreement.  They weren’t seeking vengeance, he realized as he looked at each. . .they wanted the Families to pay for what they did, and more to the point, wanted to ensure that the supposed creators of Miracle Day (because Jack sensed there was more going on) would never hurt another person.  He saw no vengeance ... only determination.  That was good, that was important.

 Oh yes.  Earth endured the Daleks’ return, the 456, and Miracle Day.  But there was still more to come, in a good way.  Things would still change in the twenty-first century, and Torchwood?  Torchwood _would_ be ready.

 

 FIN (or maybe that should be, ‘the beginning.’)

 


End file.
